la sombra del crepúsculo
by fabian villegas 3
Summary: soy yo de nuevo :3 shen ,akali y kennen deben pasar fuera de la liga por motivos mayores y su estancia en kinkou shen y akali se van acercando mas y mas ¿shen no puede entregarse al amor cierto? eso lo decidirá el destino.
1. el trueno, la sombra y el crepusculo

CAPITULO 1: el trueno, la sombra y el crepúsculo

era una noche de entrenamiento normal, shen entrenaba sus técnicas para convertirse en el digno ojo del crepúsculo, su padre decía que ser el ojo del crepúsculo es un gran honor pero también una gran responsabilidad, es más, el ojo del crepúsculo no podía demostrar emociones en ningún momento, solo debía tenerlas guardadas dentro de el, pero shen estaba decidido a volverse el guerrero que siempre soñó su padre, aunque haya perdido a zed, zed era su mejor amigo, casi su hermano ya que era huérfano y esta era su única familia junto con akali, debía soportar que zed abriera la caja de las sombras y fuera desterrado del lugar hace ya bastante tiempo.

mientras la luna brillaba, shen se disponía a ir a ver a su padre para convencerlo de que zed volviera…pero lo que vio lo marco para siempre.

zed pateo la cabeza de su maestro hacia shen con una mirada fría y la cabeza de su padre con una expresión horrible.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-FIN DE LA PESADILLA-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

shen despertó de golpe saliendo hacia adelante, estaba sudando y le costaba respirar, shen estaba en su cuarto, en la liga de leyendas, se refregó la cara yendo hacia el baño para ducharse, como eran las 10:00 AM debía atender sus responsabilidades como campeón, asi que se ducho y salió de su cuarto con la misma ropa de siempre.

…

kennen deja de insistir, sabes muy bien que no puedo ir a despertarlo.-dijo akali sentada en la banquilla afuera de los dormitorios del instituto de guerra.

oh vamos akali, tu eres su amiga, no te matara por despertarlo.-dijo kennen saltando.

si crees que es tan fácil ¿Por qué no vas a despertarlo tú?.-dijo akali debajo de su máscara.

eso voy a hacer y te demostrare que soy más valiente que tu, lo despertare de una manera que no va a volver a dormir.-dijo kennen en pose heroica mientras que akali soltó una sonrisa con los ojos cerrados.

¿despertar a quien kennen?.-shen estaba detrás de kennen.

AAAAHHHH.-kennen grito antes de esconderse detrás de akali.

buenos días shen.-dijo akali.

buenos días.-dijo shen.

¿te sientes bien?.-pregunto kennen.

agggh…no les voy a mentir, volvió a pasar.-dijo shen debajo de su máscara.

*suspiro* no otra vez.- akali sabía muy bien como kennen que shen soñaba con ese horrible momento casi todas las noches y para mas colmo zed estaba en la liga de leyendas así que lo veía con algo de frecuencia lo que lo volvía a esos recuerdos horribles.

tranquilo grandulón, ¿Qué TE PARECE SI NOS VAMOS A DESAYUNAR?.-dijo kennen con alegría.

esta bien.-shen en su mente estaba sorprendido, como es que este pequeño yordle podía sacarlo de situaciones tan horribles como su pasado, kennen animaba a todos, además de ser el corazón de la tempestad, era también el alma y la alegría del equipo.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-FLASH BACK-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

shen y akali había sido llamados a una junta con uno de los alto mando de jonia.

buenas tardes jóvenes.-dijo el general.

BUENAS TARDES SEÑOR.-dijeron akali y shen en unisonó.

chicos como ustedes ya saben, los grupos están formados por grupos de 5 personas pero ustedes son solo 2, así que vimos a este pequeño yordle que adopta perfectamente el corazón de la tempestad.

kennen se acerco al general sin miedo.

buenas tardes compañeros.-dijo kennen.

su nombre es kennen, es nativo de la ciudad de bandle y tiene increíbles poderes como corazón de la tempestad, muéstrales kennen.-dijo el general.

kennen acepto y lanzo 3 shurikens con magia eléctrica hacia muñecos de práctica, luego con su increíble velocidad apareció en un segundo en frente de 9 muñecos y uso tempestad cercenante (R de kennen) haciendo polvo a los muñecos.

shen y akali aplaudieron pero el general se puso preocupado y fue corriendo hacia kennen, kennen 3 segundos después se desmayo, el general lo tomo en sus brazos y se acerco a shen y a akali.

deben saber que cuando ocupa esa habilidad, tiene un gasto altísimo de energía mágica y física, el debe practicarlo hasta que no se desmaye después de usarlo, ¿aceptan ser sus compañeros?.-dijo el general.

shen y akali hablaron entre ellos y akali dijo:

sería un gusto ser sus compañeros, además, seremos sus amigos.-dijo akali con una sonrisa.

bien entonces llévenlo a su cuarto, el sabrá que hacer después de que despierte.- dijo el general dándole a shen al pequeño guerrero.

SI GENERAL.-dijeron en unísono.

después de esos días no era extraño que los 3 se volvieran muy buenos amigos, después de todo, los yordles son DEMACIADO amigables y necesitan constante interacción social, kennen no era bueno para ocultar sentimientos por lo que siempre estaba con una sonrisa y con sus divertidas travesuras que alegraban al equipo, pero cuando era hora de luchar, kennen sabia que no era para bromas así que entre ellos 3 se convirtieron en el trió mas fuerte de la orden kinkou.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

el día paso y el trió se disponía a entrenar ya que no fueron invocados en todo el día, kennen ya podía invocar hasta 14 tempestad cercenantes sin desmayarse así que se sentía feliz, akali golpeaba duro cada roca que había haciéndola añicos pero no estaba satisfecha, así que se dispuso a golpear los arboles hasta romperlos mientras que shen practicaba con sus espadas y los trabajos en equipo.

*bostezo* dulce madre de dios, cuánto hemos estado entrenando.-pregunto kennen.

9 horas.-dijo akali.

ya oscureció, deberíamos ir a dormir ¿no creen?.-dijo kennen.

bien, vamos.-dijo akali.

shen, akali y kennen se disponían a ir a sus cuartos que estaban en el mismo piso (piso 8)así que tomaron el elevador y kennen fue el primero en entrar a su habitación.

buenas noches.-dijo kennen.

buenas noches.-dijo akali.

igual.-dijo con simpleza shen.

bueno… ¿no vas a ir a dormir shen?.- pregunto akali.

no quiero dormir jamás.- dijo shen asustado de las pesadillas que tiene.

akali se acerco a shen y tomo su mano.

no debes preocuparte por tu pasado, shen, debes preocuparte por el presente y por el futuro, en lo que harás.-dijo akali.

matare a zed en el futuro.-dijo shen.

lo mataremos, recuerda somos un equipo piensa en cosas lindas para el futuro, no vivas de la venganza, te haría la persona que detestas.-dijo akali de manera muy sabia.

gracias akali, buenas noches.-shen con la confianza dada por su compañera de equipo entro a su habitación y se acostó a dormir….toda la liga ignoraba la sorpresa que pasaría para el día después.

CONTINUARA….

HOLAAAAAAAAA AMIGOS, HE VUELTO CON OTRA HISTORIA AL IGUAL DE ROMANCE Y CON MUCHA TRAMA, SI PREGUNTAN POR LA ZORRA DE IRELIA, EN ESTE FIC YA ESTA REBOCADA DE SU PUESTO DE GENERAL AUNQUE NO CREO QUE LA MENSIONE.

BUENO SEAN BIENVENIDOS A LA NUEVA HISTORIA LLAMADA "LA SOMBRA DEL CREPUSCULO" ES DE AKALI X SHEN PERO POR AHORA EMPESARE CON LA SERIEDAD DE LA VENGANZA Y DESPUES SEGUIRE DE A POCO CON EL ROMANCE :3

QUIERO VER QUIEN ES EL PRIMERO DE MIS PERSONAS FAVORITAS EN DARLE UN REVIEW A LA HISTORIA ;) Y NO PODRE SUBIR CAPITULOS A DIARIO PORQUE SE ME ACABARON LAS VACACIONES D: PERO SI QUE SUBIRE, NO DEJARE ABANDOANDA LA HISTORIA :3

BUENO, ESO A SIDO TODO, ESPERO QUE LE HAYA GUSTADO, DEJEN REVIEWS Y NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO DE "LA SOMBRA DEL CREPUSCULO" ADIOSSS :3

(por poco pongo la soberana y el maestro xD)


	2. el apocalipsis y la estancia en kinkou

CAPITULO 2: el apocalipsis y la estancia en kinkou.

fecha: 10/01/2015.

hora: 4:00 AM.

lugar: liga de leyendas.

todos los campeones dormían profundamente en sus habitaciones, todo era paz, pero una paz efímera. los invocadores hablaban entre ellos y de como los bots de practica estaban actuando muy raro últimamente y temían que podría pasar algo.

esto esta muy raro, lux bot estaba diciendo palabras que no van con su programación, que está sucediendo.-dijo un invocador.

justo cuando dijo esto, una hacha giratoria casi lo decapita. Efectivamente era el draven bot quien al parecer junto con los otros bots se habían revelado.

QUE DEMONIOS.-los bots fueron activados solos y se esparcieron en la liga de leyendas destruyéndolo todo.

DEBEMOS HACER ALGO.-dijo el pequeño invocador de 9 años.

hay que activar la alarma, debemos evacuar el instituto de guerra temporalmente hasta que destruyamos a estas bestias.

en un altavoz resonó la voz de una invocadora

ATENCION A TODOS LOS CAMPEONES, DEBEN SALIR DE SUS HABITACIONES Y EVACUAR EL INSTITUTO DE GUERRA, EL TELETRANSPORTADOR ESTA LISTO PARA DEVOLVERLOS A CASA, DENSE PRISA.-la voz desesperada grito.

lugar: piso 8.

akali, shen y kennen habían salido de sus habitaciones y dirigiéndose a la salida del instituto de guerra, pero cuando los campeones salieron…el edificio exploto.

BBUMMMM…

algo que asemejaba a las bombas de ziggs hizo explotar el edificio y ahí estaban… los bots apocalípticos.

los bots de inmediato comenzaron a atacar todo, lux bot usaba 5 chispas finales a la vez, el draven sacaba hachas de sus brazos cada vez que se le acababan y el ziggs bot …..no era muy diferente al ziggs que todos conocemos y amamos.

los campeones se dirigían a las salas de tele transportación para irse a sus hogares.

lux corría pero se detuvo para ver a lux bot.

¿así se me ve el cabello por detrás?.- la tonta lux se dijo ignorando el peligro que corría.

HERMANA NO ES TIEMPO PARA MIRARSE EL CABELLO.-dijo garen tomando en brazos a lux

shen, akali y kennen estaban ya en los tele transportadores, preparándose para irse a la orden kinkou.

una vez soñé que pasaba esto, se siente raro.-dijo kennen de forma misteriosa, akali y shen lo vieron con una ceja levantada.

el trió de ninjas desaparecieron de la liga y ya se encontraban en las afueras de la orden kinkou, estaba muy oscuro así que tuvieron que entrar despacio.

el trió se dispuso a ir a sus habitaciones pero algo salió de mal.

¿que hace mi equipo favorito aquí?.- el general ratchet salió de la oscuridad.

el general ratchet era el mismo que presento a kennen en la orden kinkou por lo cual le tenía cierto afecto a shen, akali y kennen.

eh bueno general lo que pasa es que hubo una catástrofe en la liga de leyendas y nos devolvieron a nuestros hogares.-dijo kennen.

oh ya veo, bueno vuelvan a sus habitaciones mañana debo entregarles una información, así que será mejor que descansen.

SI,SEÑOR.-dijeron los 3 ninjas en unisonó y se fueron a sus habitaciones a dormir.

….

a la mañana siguiente los 3 ninjas entrenaban a los novatos de la orden, uno se acerco a kennen.

disculpe maestro kennen pero ¿los ninjas no deben ser altos para ser fuertes?.-dijo el discípulo

*suspiro* ojala me pagaran por cada vez que he escuchado eso, ¿Por qué no intentas pelear con este pequeño yordle?.-dijo kennen.

bien.-dijo el discípulo.

akali rio un poco porque ya sabia en que iba a terminar este enfrentamiento.

el discípulo avanzo hacia a kennen quien estaba de lo mas relajado , el discípulo preparo un golpe duro, pero lo único que golpeo fue el suelo, kennen estaba detrás de él.

estoy esperando aquí hace siglos.-dijo kennen.

el discípulo volvió a atacarlo pero kennen volvió a moverse muy rápido.

demasiado lento.-dijo kennen antes de lanzarse hacia el hombre golpeándolo en todos lados, kennen podría tener la mano pequeña pero estaba hecha de hierro. luego se subió a su cabeza y lo electrocuto levemente dejándolo en el suelo pero consiente.

increíble, maestro kennen.-dijeron los discípulos.

kennen se inclino en forma de agradecer.

nos ayudaría mucho más si la maestra akali y el maestro shen lucharan.-dijo uno de los discípulos.

por mi no hay problema.- dijo akali.

mph.-dijo shen.

akali y shen se pusieron en posición de batalla mientras los discípulos observaban, kennen fue rápido hacia su cuarto y saco un paquete de dulces jonios y volvió hacia la "zona de espectadores" de la batalla con shen y akali.

esto va a estar bueno.-dijo kennen sentado y lanzando un bizcocho a su boca.

shen y akali empezaron a golpearse de manera dura y rápida, cada movimiento era solo para esquivar y contraatacar, akali era muy ágil así que no le tomo mucho tiempo para que shen diera un paso en falso y ella lo terminara derribando, shen cayó de bruces al suelo seguido de la mano de akali quien le ofrecía ayuda con una sonrisa dibujada en su máscara.

todos los discípulos aplaudieron a sus maestros.

ADEMAS DE HERMOSA ES RUDA MESTRA.- algunos gritaron halagos a akali haciendo que ella ocultara su sonrojo con su mascara.

shen, akali, kennen el general ratchet los llama.- dijo un discípulo avanzado.

nos veremos luego estudiantes.-dijo kennen despidiéndose, no era de esperar que kennen fuera el maestro preferido de los discípulos.

en cuanto llegaron a la sala de juntas, ratchet estaba parado junto a un hombre de 50 años mas o menos con bata blanca.

el es el maestro skull, me remplazara en el mandamiento de la orden.-dijo ratchet.

¿Qué va a pasar con usted, general ratchet?.-dijo kennen.

yo estaré viendo los asuntos de misiones jonias, nos veremos igual.-dijo ratchet con una sonrisa.

buenos días, discípulos.-dijo skull

buenos días….maestro.-al trió no le gusto la idea de cambiar al maestro actual que resultaba ser ratchet

ok pueden volver a su rutina.-dijo ratchet con una sonrisa.

SI,GENERAL.-dijo el trió y se fue.

…

el día paso y los 3 estaban en la habitación de shen.

no me agrado para nada el nuevo maestro.-kennen se quejo.

a mí tampoco, nos llamo discípulos, nosotros ya somos maestros.-dijo akali.

tendremos que acostumbrarnos aunque no nos guste, somos ninjas y no debemos quejarnos.-dijo shen mirando hacia la ventana.

algo pasa.-dijo kennen.

¿Qué quieres decir?.-dijo shen.

tengo un mal presentimiento y temo que se trata de ese maestro skull.- dijo kennen de forma seria.

¿skull tiene algo de malo?.-dijo akali.

presiento que algo malo va a pasar, no se que pueda ser.-dijo kennen.

todos quedaron en un profundo silencio, sabían perfectamente que kennen tiene una "habilidad" de que sabe cuando pasan cosas malas y hasta ahora eso nunca a fallado.

BUENO, como sea debe ser mi imaginación.-dijo kennen volviendo a su sonrisa.-*bostezo* yo me voy a dormir, nos vemos.-dijo kennen saliendo de la habitación de shen.

shen, ¿pasa algo malo?.-dijo akali preocupada.

no, no es nada es solo que kennen siempre tiene razón.-dijo shen.

sea lo que pase, lo detendremos shen, te lo aseguro.-dijo akali.

gracias, akali.-dijo shen.

cuando quieras, buenas noches…"discípulo".-dijo akali antes de irse con una sonrisa por haberle dicho discípulo ya que le pateo el trasero en frente de los discípulos.

shen rio levemente pero quito esa sonrisa, era el ojo del crepúsculo, no debía mostrar sentimientos….jamás.

CONTINUARA…..

HOLAAAAA AMIGOS, NUNCA PENSE QUE ME LLEGARA 4 REVIEWS EN UN SOLO CAPITULO :3 Y QUIERO DARLE LA BIENVENIDA A LOS NUEVOS LECTORES QUE ME LEEN :3 COMO POR EJEMPLO: MarkQuinn Y AGRADECER A LOS QUE ME HAZ SEGUIDO DESDE HACE TIEMPO COMO: NAXUSS Y PRELAW BIRCH EN VERDAD MUCHAS GRACIAS :D.

REVIEWS, SI GUTA SI GUTA :P

DISCULPEN SI ME QUEDO EL CAPITULO ALGO ABURRIDO ES QUE ME SENTI CANSADO Y DESANIMADO POR EL COLEGIO (ME HACEN SUFRIR EN ESE LUGAR D: :() ASI QUE LO ESCRIBI UN POCO CANSADO PERO ERA PARA NO SUBIR TAN ALEJADAMENTE LOS CAPITULOS :3

ALGUIEN POR AHÍ ME DECIA QUE HICIERA UN CANAL DE YOUTUBE Y NARRAR YO MISMO MIS HISTORIAS PERO LO CREI DEMACIADO PERO NO LE RESPONDI :3

EN FIN BUENO ESO A SIDO TODO,ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, Y NOS LEEMOS EN EL PROX CAPITULO DE "LA SOMBRA DEL CREPUSCULO"

ADIOS :3 n.n


	3. el escuadrón perdido y el mal entendido

CAPITULO 3: el escuadrón perdido y el mal entendido.

fecha: 15/01/2015

hora: 04:30 AM

lugar: habitación de kennen.

kennen dormía profundamente soñando con lo que siempre sueña, con pastelitos hechos por su madre y rompiendo records de velocidad, pero algo lo despertó.

*bostezo* jamás me ocurre esto, ¿Por qué me despierto ahora?.-kennen se pregunto a sí mismo.

kennen se levanto de su cama y se dispuso a ir por un poco de leche al comedor principal de la academia pero en el camino tuvo que entrar en sigilo porque debía escuchar algo.

kennen se escondió detrás de un barril en silencio mientras el maestro skull mandaba a una tropa llevada de 5 ninjas a un lugar.

bien estudiantes, si logran encontrar a zed o a la soberana oscura, mátenlos sin piedad ¿de acuerdo?.dijo skull

SI, MAESTRO SKULL.-dijeron los estudiantes.

bien, comiencen la misión.-dijo skull.

los estudiantes partieron hacia la salida y kennen no podía entender que pensaba hacer skull ya que había notado cosas extrañas en el.

…

la mañana llego y akali se levanto temprano y se fue a la cascada que estaba cerca de ahí, akali se metía en ella y meditaba mientras el agua fría la cubría, akali se metía con ropa, no confiaba en los que estuvieran alrededor.

akali comenzó a sentir el agua en su cabeza resbalando por su cuerpo y ropa mientras pensaba en el pasado, su madre, y lo que pasaría en el futuro.

MIENTRAS TANTO CERCA DE AHÍ.

kennen no estoy seguro si es buena idea ir a ver a akali a la cascada.- dijo shen.

ay vamos shen, es nuestra amiga, deberíamos pasar todo el tiempo con ella.-dijo kennen arrastrándolo de la mano.

pero también necesita tiempo para ella ¿no?.-dijo shen.

eso son cuentos para asustar a los niños.- dijo kennen de manera incoherente.

llegaron al rio y vieron la figura de akali dentro de la cascada mientras meditaba.

HEY AKALI DESPIERTA.-grito kennen mientras que shen se tapaba el rostro con fastidio hacia kennen.

akali sintió como su concentración se rompió y miro de forma asesina a kennen.

akali salió del agua…. ardía en rabia, lo que menos le gustaba era que la interrumpieran mientras meditaba.

si no fuera tu amiga, te patearía hasta el cansancio kennen.-dijo akali de forma asesina.

kennen se escondió detrás de su compañero.

shen ayúdame.-dijo kennen.

no me metas a mi.-dijo shen.

akali trono los puños haciendo que kennen se quedara helado.

a..a..akali t..tu dijiste que no me patearías.-dijo kennen con miedo.

exacto, no te pateare pero si voy a golpearte hasta que mi puño se rompa.-dijo akali avanzando lentamente a el par.

a shen le divertía las travesuras de kennen y como akali reaccionaba ante esto, pero no podía sonreír, lo único que no podía evitar es que le gustara la actitud amable, traviesa y fiel de kennen, mientras que le gustaba la actitud fuerte, decidida y seria de akali.

kennen salió corriendo de ahí en una bola de trueno, escapando de akali.

*suspiro* yordles.-dijo akali.

no lo veremos en un rato.-dijo shen.

en ese caso, ¿quieres entrenar?.-dijo akali.

mph.-dijo shen.

akali sabía perfectamente que shen siempre está listo para la batalla así que se puso en posición de combate al igual que shen.

ambos atacaron rápido, akali se especializaba en su agilidad así que ataco a shen por múltiples parte de forma increíblemente rápida, shen estaba especializado en su resistencia y gran fuerza así que resistía los ataques de akali preparando un golpe contundente, akali quería dar el golpe que haría que shen callera pero shen esquivo el ataque y estaba listo para darle el golpe final a akali pero akali también esquivo el ataque pero por el movimiento brusco ambos cayeron al suelo.

akali cayó encima de shen, pero no fue la gran cosa, después de todo akali asemejaba al peso de una pluma.

lo siento.-dijo akali…akali no podía evitar sentir que estaba con sus manos en los brazos musculosos de shen mientras que las manos de shen estaban en las caderas de akali inconscientemente.

también lo siento.-dijo shen.

en ese momento apareció kennen con una mirada picara.

uuuuhhh ya vemos lo que está pasando aquí.-dijo kennen.

akali miro a kennen y de inmediato salió de shen con la cara roja pero cubierta por su mascara.

no es lo que tú crees kennen.-dijo akali.

sí, claro tortolita.-kennen.

…. después de esa escena akali, shen y kennen fueron a desayunar al comedor principal de la orden para después entrenar a los estudiantes y entre ellos mismos.

en la tarde el trió se dirigía a la habitación de shen para hablar sobre su día pero a kennen se le ocurrió llevar unos bizcochos que tenía en la cocina de la orden y en el camino escucho algo.

bien escuadrón, la misión será matar a zed o a la soberana oscura.-dijo skull.

maestro, no creo que este plan tenga sentido además ese trabajo es para el mae…¡.-el estudiante no pudo terminar su frase porque skull lo agarro del cuello.

tu harás lo que yo diga, estoy al mando ahora y si no quieres algo peor harás lo que yo diga, ¿ENTENDIDO?.-dijo skull.

ugggh..si.-dijo apenas el estudiante.

skull lo soltó y el escuadrón se fue a su misión.

kennen fue a la habitación de shen donde akali y shen lo esperaban.

debo hablarles sobre algo.-dijo kennen de forma seria.

dinos.-dijo akali.

eh estado notando que desde que el general ratchet dejo el mando, skull ha mandado escuadrones de cinco ninjas para matar a zed y a la soberana oscura, syndra, pero esos escuadrones siempre terminan exterminados por zed.

¿Qué? todo el mundo sabe que nosotros debemos matar a zed ¿Por qué haría esto el maestro skull.-dijo shen.

no lo se, pero ahora acabo de ver amenazando a un ninja para que vaya a una misión de matar a zed, lo amenazo agarrándolo del cuello, con este escuadrón ya van 8 escuadrones que se han perdido, es decir, 40 ninjas perdidos.

demonios, no estoy segura de que trama ese vejete, pero no me gusta, ¿Qué ventaja tendríamos si perdemos mas ninjas?.-dijo akali.

por ahora no lo se pero esto no me gusta nada.

el trió hablo de esto y algo mas y todos fueron a dormir pensando ¿Qué estaría tramando el nuevo maestro llamado skull?.

CONTINUARA…

HOLAAAAA. EN PRIMER LUGAR LES DEBO UNA DISCULPA POR DEMORARME EN ACTUALIZAR, MI COLEGIO ME SACA EL JUGO Y NO HE TENIDO TIEMPO D:, ASI QUE NO PODRE SUBIR CAPITULOS TAN SEGUIDO COMO ANTES PERO TRATARE DE QUE SEA CASI DIA POR MEDIO :3.

REVIEWS ME ENCANTAN ¿ME DAS UNO? SON GRATIS :D. ADEMAS ME SIRVEN PARA SABER SI TE GUSTA LA HISTORIA O ALGUNA SUGERENCIA.

AH HABIA OLVIDADO QUE HIZE MI PROPIA IMAGEN PARA EL FIC SI NO LO HABIAN NOTADO, LA HIZE EN EL PRIMER CAPITULO (CON PAINT T_T).

BUENO Y ESO HA SIDO TODO, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, RECOMIENDEN LA HISTORIA Y NOS LEEREMOS EN EL PROX CAPITULO DE "LA SOMBRA DEL CREPUSCULO" ADIOSS n.n


	4. la imprudencia de skull

CAPITULO 4: la imprudencia de skull.

(había olvidado un detalle, las habitaciones de los ninjas se separan por cabañas, cada cabaña es pequeña para cada ninja que cuenta con cama y otras cosas como un armario o paredes para colgar armas, después la cocina y el comedor están separados de las habitaciones y por último la sala de entrenamiento era un patio enorme que estaba a un lado del templo donde está el maestro actual.

espero que les sirva para imaginarse la orientación de los campeones y la orden kinkou n.n)

…

…..

akali despertó rara, tenía un mal presentimiento , sentía que algo malo estaba a punto de pasar y como si su pensamiento fuese escuchado alguien toco a la puerta de su habitación.

ya voy.-dijo akali mientras se colocaba algo para tapar su parte posterior alta ya que tu ropa de dormir era talves demasiado reveladora.

en cuanto abrió shen estaba afuera esperándola.

hola shen.-dijo akali.

hola.-dijo shen con simpleza.

¿sucede algo?.-dijo akali preocupada.

shen quería invitar a desayunar a akali para ser una comida agradable a solas ya que kennen estaba entrenando a un par de ninjas que no entendían muy bien el concepto de sutileza, shen necesitaba decirle algo que exprese amabilidad por akali pero era muy difícil mas encima ser el ojo del crepúsculo, "el ninja que no muestra sentimientos".

y..yo mm..me ..preguntaba si..-shen no podía decir las palabras correctas pero algo paso.

hay madre, es tarde debo desayunar, ¿quieres desayunar conmigo?.-dijo akali.

shen solo asintió.

genial, espérame aquí voy a ponerme mi ropa.-dijo akali antes de cerrar la puerta para vestirse.

…

cuando akali salió ya vestida se fue con shen a los comedores de la orden kinkou.

comieron y hablaron sobre cualquier tema aunque la mayoría lo hablo akali, shen era un hombre de muy pocas palabras, hasta que el informante de la orden se les acerco.

maestros, se les espera en la sala de reuniones junto al maestro kennen.

akali y shen asintieron y cuando terminaron su comida se fueron a la salas de reuniones, en cuanto llegaron en una mesa estaba sentado kennen y el general ratchet además del maestro skull.

bien ninjas, ustedes son el mejor equipo de la orden, si faltase uno de ustedes no serian nada….nada pero lo que nos conlleva a esta reunión es que 8 escuadrones han desaparecido y se teme lo peor.-dijo skull.

disculpe maestro, según he sabido usted manda a las tropas a asesinar al maestro de las sombras, tarea que se le encomienda a los 3 maestros ósea a nosotros.-dijo akali.

señorita akali, aquí no importa la venganza, solo importa que se restaure el equilibrio.-dijo skull.

exacto, debe haber equilibrio entre todos y a mi compañero, shen se le ha denominado la tarea de acabar con la orden de las sombras.-dijo akali.

jajaja, niñita eres tan imprudente, mientras este al mando nadie matara de forma innecesaria al maestro de las sombras.-dijo skull.

¿entonces es más prudente enviar tropas que han sido asesinadas y perder un gran número de ninjas?.-dijo akali.

SILENCIO.-grito skull…

…..PPAFFF. …

el fuerte sonido hizo eco en toda la habitación, akali había sido abofeteada por el maestro skull, para mas colmo akali no llevaba mascara así que el golpe fue muy fuerte, akali estaba tirada en el suelo con la mejilla completamente roja.

mira, "puño de la sombra" soy el maestro aquí y todas las decisiones que tome serán prudentes y correctas y si no quiere perder su titulo y ser desterrada de la orden, mejor sea más inteligente antes de contradecirme ¿entendido?.-dijo skull.

*sollozo*.-akali no quería responder mientras se tocaba la mejilla…ardía de dolor.

que débil, general ratchet saque a esta señorita de aquí y explíqueles la misión a los 3 ninjas ¿entendido?.-dijo skull.

e..e..entendido, maestro.- dijo ratchet ayudando a levantar a akali.

el puño de shen se cerró con ira pero kennen tomo su mano y le hizo un gesto de negación con la cabeza.

…

en cuanto llegaron a un lugar silencioso, akali seguía en shock y su cara ardía en el dolor del golpe mientras se lo tocaba.

ratchet con una cara de tristeza les explico la misión de ir al pueblo cercano a revisar algún rastro de los ninjas perdidos y verificar su muerte.

lo siento mucho, pequeña.-dijo ratchet antes de irse con una expresión de mucha tristeza en su rostro, ratchet quería mucho a akali, era como su hija junto algo así como sus hermanitos, shen y kennen.

déjame ver.-dijo shen.

akali no opuso ninguna negación y se quito la mano de la mejilla, estaba completamente roja y akali sentía un enorme dolor que no desaparecía.

oh por dios.-dijo kennen al ver el rostro enrojecido de akali.

akali no resistió mas y abrazo a shen apoyando su cabeza en su pecho …llorando.

las lagrimas de akali corrían fuertemente por su cara , fue humillada por un maestro frente a sus compañero, sentía vergüenza.

no llores akali, tienes que ser fuerte, tu eres fuerte.-dijo shen.

eres ruda, hermosa, inteligente, tu plan no tenía nada de malo, solo que skull quiere estar siempre en lo correcto.-dijo kennen.

akali dejo de abrazar a shen y se limpio las lagrimas, formando una pequeña sonrisa.

gracias.-dijo akali.-no se qué haría sin ustedes.

nosotros no seriamos nada sin ti.-dijo kennen de manera dulce.

….

después de la dulce escena, el trió se dirigió al bosque para ir a la aldea más cercana, aunque no hubo necesidad de ir muy lejos.

el trió se sorprendió ya que encontraron los cadáveres de sus compañeros por todos lados, todos con un corte fino en el cuello.

eran demasiados ninjas para que zed los derrotara solo así que tendría que usar sus sombras para matarlos pero akali conocía muy bien la técnica, los cortes del filo de las sombras dejaban un rastro negro en el corte del cuello de la víctima, kennen tampoco percibió energía de la soberana oscura, ni zed ni syndra habían hecho esto, ¿qué significa?.

en cuanto volvieron el trió o mejor el dúo ya que akali se fue directo a su habitación, no quería ver a skull, mientras que el dúo informo de esto al maestro.

ustedes son unos ineptos, es obvio que zed hizo esto, no me cabe duda.-dijo skull.

maestro skull, examinamos las cortadas y no eran de de filo de sombra y yo tampoco percibí aura de energía oscura alrededor.-dijo kennen.

mph, retírense.-como si skull no quisiese aceptar la verdad retiro al dúo a sus habitaciones.

en el camino kennen hablo:

debemos cuidar de akali, algo me huele muy mal, ningún maestro ha golpeado a un alumno, eso jamás.-dijo kennen.

lo se pero no puedo evitar pensar…..

hay algo en ese maestro que no me parece coherente….

CONTINUARA….

HOLAAAAAA, AMIGOS, BUENO EN ESTE CAPITULO LE AGREGE UN POQUITOOOO DE ROMANCE PARA ESTOS 2 NINJAS Y ME DOLIO ESCRIBIR LA BOFETADA DE AKALI :'( CASI LLORO.

LOS REVIEWS ME AYUDAN (ME ALIMENTAN OKNO) PARA SABER SI LES GUSTA MI FIC, DECIRME ALGUNA SUGERENCIA (SI ES QUE ES DE MI AGRADO :3) ….

PUTEAR A ALGUNOS PERSONAJES DEL FIC COMO POR EJEMPLO: SHEN QUE HACES BESALAAAAA O SHEN MATALAAAA O TAMBIEN SKULL HIJO DE MIL P…. VETE A LA M…. ETC ETC ETC TODO SIRVE XD.

BUENO Y ESO A SIDO TODO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO, RECOMIENDEN LA HISTORIA Y NOS LEEMOS EN EL PROX CAPITULO DE "LA SOMBRA DEL CREPUSCULO"

ADIOSS n.n :3 :$


	5. abrazos y cajitas musicales

CAPITULO 5: abrazos y cajitas musicales.

akali despertó pero no se levanto, no quería ver de nuevo a skull después de lo que le hizo ayer. akali se toco la mejilla y por lo menos ya no le dolía…tanto, quedo con la mejilla roja y algo delicada así que cualquier contacto que no sea de su máscara le iba a doler un poco.

punto de vista de akali.

debería ir a la cascada a lavarme la cara, talvez la temperatura del agua me relaje el dolor, pero …tengo miedo.

madre…qué bueno que no estás aquí para ver lo débil que soy.

punto de vista normal.

akali se vistió y salió de su cuarto para ir a la cascada, pero alguien con una sonrisa la saludo, un yordle.

hola, akali.-saludo kennen.

hola, kennen.-saludo sin ánimo.

¿A dónde vas?.-pregunto kennen.

voy a la cascada a mojarme la herida.-dijo akali.

¿puedo ver?.-dijo kennen.

akali no dudo de kennen ni por un segundo, desde que lo conoció kennen siempre había sido bueno con ella, kennen le contaba sus secretos, incluso cuando kennen se sentía un tanto atraído por lulu, el hada hechicera, lo que hizo que hiciera más confianza entre ellos pero tenía el mismo grado de confianza con shen , solo que shen no muestra interés por esos temas, siempre menciona que es el "ojo del crepúsculo" y no puede mostrar emociones pero últimamente no podía contenerlas.

akali se retiro la máscara y dejo ver a kennen.

por los panqueques de mi madre, tienes muy rojo, es mejor que no te vea shen, el estaba muy enfadado por cómo te trataron, tuve que detener su puño para que no golpeara al maestro.-dijo kennen.

por eso voy a ir sin que él se dé cuenta.-dijo akali.

sin darme cuenta de que, akali.-shen estaba atrás de akali.

akali quedo congelada, tenía que pensar muy rápido y salir de esa situación y rápidamente se coloco su máscara.

eh eh… no nada shen, que debería ocultarte, eres mi amigo no te ocultaría nada, ME TENGO QUE IR ADIOS.-akali dijo muy rápidamente y salió corriendo en dirección a la cascada.

¡AKALI ESPERA!.-grito shen pero akali siguió su camino y kennen se sorprendió por la reacción de akali.

no puedo creerlo.-dijo kennen.

¿Qué?.-dijo shen.

¿Qué, A QUE TE REFIERES CON QUE , NO SE DE QUE ME HABLAS? dijo kennen entrando en pánico.

…

akali se sentó en la orilla y empezó a mojarse la mejilla suavemente.

espero que shen no me encuentre.-para maldición de akali shen utilizo "unidos" (R de shen) y se tele transporto a su lado.

diablos.-dijo akali.

akali, ¿Por qué no confías en mi para esto?.-dijo shen.

no quiero preocuparte, tienes cosas mejores de que preocuparte.-dijo shen.

nada es más importante que tu y kennen akali.-dijo shen.

solo soy un estorbo en tu camino de matar a zed, no sirvo para esto.-dijo akali.

no digas eso.-shen agarro a akali de los hombros.-sin ti no podría matar a zed, sería imposible, eres más útil de lo que crees akali.-dijo shen.

akali miro a shen y procedió a abrazarlo, akali se sentía cálida y segura al lado de shen mientras que shen le devolvió el abrazo.

ambos quedaron abrazados un corto tiempo pero shen corto el abrazo alejándose akali.

lo siento, no quería actuar de forma inexperta, soy el ojo del crepúsculo no puedo actuar así.-dijo shen como si hubiese hecho algo malo.

¿Qué? pero si no hiciste nada malo shen.-dijo akali.

no.. no puedo actuar así.-dijo shen.

akali puso una cara un tanto triste viendo como shen no disfrutaba de un momento de paz.

…

la tarde paso y el ocaso se veía en el horizonte, el trió de ninjas estaba revisando de nuevo los cadáveres de sus compañeros para asegurarse de que no había nada raro en ello, luego se dispusieron a ir a los pueblos para testificar a las personas por si no habían visto algo o alguien extraño merodeando por ahí, pero todos dijeron que todo andaba normal como de costumbre.

en esa búsqueda visitaron un alojamiento y preguntaron si podían examinar las habitaciones que han sido desalojadas últimamente. para su ventaja como eran ninjas, ellos tenían el derecho de examinar todo por el bien de jonia.

cuarto por cuarto, no encontraron nada extraño, nadie que haya tenido armas de fuego o armas de filo.

kennen era muy travieso en esas misiones, le gustaba registrar todo y a todos hasta el punto en que su "sexto sentido" los llevo a un bar.

¿tu famoso "sexto sentido" te dijo que encontraríamos pistas en un bar?.-dijo akali.

mi sexto sentido nunca falla, además este parece ser un lugar agradable.-dijo kennen …antes de que una silla saliera por la ventana, al parecer había una pelea de borrachos adentro.

siiii seguro, muy agradable KENNEN.-dijo akali algo furiosa.

terminemos con esto.-dijo shen.

al entrar, el olor a alcohol llenaba el olfato sensible de kennen, las miradas repugnantes de los ebrios se centraban en akali pero no los tomo en cuenta, después de todo si alguien la tocaba, akali se encargaría de que aprendiera la lección…por las malas.

somos policías noxianos, danos lo que queremos o si no te mando a la horca.-bromeo kennen al cantinero.

KENNEN NO.-dijo akali. ¿no haz visto a alguien sospechoso o que no haz visto nunca por aquí?.-pregunto akali.

lo siento señorita, los ebrios que ves son los de siempre.-dijo el cantinero.

bien con eso nos vasta gracias.-dijo shen.

la misión fue completamente un fracaso, no reunieron ninguna pista y el trió volvió a casa con olor a diferentes tragos que ponían ebrio en un segundo, el trió fue a darse un baño y se fueron a dormir. akali se fue a su cuarto y pensó en lo que hizo esta mañana, su abrazo con shen y como este reacciono, akali saco una cajita que tocaba una dulce melodía, ella solo la escuchaba cuando estaba triste y en ese caso estaba algo triste o mas bien lastimada.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-FLASH BACK-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

hija mía, me siento orgullosa de que estés en la orden kinkou, ten esto, te lo iba a regular para cuando te casaras, pero esto es para que me recuerdes y oigas su melodía cuando estés triste… te amo akali.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

con la dulce melodía sonando akali cayo dormida.

…

mientras tanto en la habitación de ratchet.

al general favorito de jonia le llego una carta, una carta que anunciaba algo malo.

esto no puede ser.-dijo ratchet…

CONTINUARA…

HOLAAAA AMIGOS, PERDON SI QUEDO ALGO ABURRIDO, ESTOY DEMACIADO CANSADO Y ME HAGO ALGO DE ANIMO PARA ESCRIBIR Y NO DEJAR TAN ABANDONADO EL FIC, DESPUES DE TODO ES PARA DELEITE DE USTEDES.

RE RE RE RE REVIEWS :3 ME GUTA Y ME DAN MAS MOTIVOS PARA ESCRIBIR A PESAR DE QUE ESTOY A PUNTO DE MORIR (NO LITERAL)

BUENO, ESO HA SIDO TODO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, RECOMIENDEN LA HISTORIA, PONELE FOLLOW Y NOS LEEMOS EN EL PROX CAPITULO DE "LA SOMBRA DEL CREPUSCULO" AHORA A DORMIR X.X

ADIOSSS n.n


	6. la persona de la daga noxiana

CAPITULO 6: la persona de la daga noxiana

eran las 12:00 AM y el trió de ninjas estaba entrenando a los novatos, kennen se encargaba de los estudiantes que tenían una estatura alta, akali se encargaba de algunos hombres y shen de algunas mujeres, ninguno estaba de acuerdo de como los habían puesto a entrenar pero que se podía hacer, después de todo fueron ordenes directas de skull.

un par entre los estudiantes de kennen empezó a susurrarse entre sí hablando de kennen o más bien burlándose, kennen por sus oídos agudos escucho todo lo que decían pero conservo la calma y fue acercándose a los graciositos, recordando lo que le dijo shen un día.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-FLASH BACK-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

shen y kennen estaban contemplando la luna en el techo del edificio donde se encuentra el maestro actual.

shen, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?.-dijo kennen.

claro, dime.-dijo shen.

¿Cómo le haces para tener respeto de los estudiantes?, usualmente todos los novatos se burlan de mi estatura.-dijo kennen.

no sería necesesario.-dijo shen.

kennen inclino la cabeza hacia un lado con una expresión de duda.-¿Qué quieres decir.-dijo kennen.

escucha, eres un yordle, pero tienes la fuerza de 10 hombres, tienes un poder mágico incalculable y una personalidad envidiable, no necesitas que ellos te tengan respeto porque cuando te muestras fuerte, se enorgullecen de ti.-dijo shen.

estuvo bonito lo que dijiste y mas la parte de personalidad envidiable, pero quiero ahorrar algo de energía mostrando mis habilidades y sacar algún lado de mi.-dijo kennen.

fácil, se directo y algo duro, algo así como yo.-dijo shen.

¿así de atemorizante?.-dijo kennen.

shen se rio psicológicamente, no era sorpresa de que kennen fuera su mejor amigo o tampoco que le haya sacado una que otra risa algunas veces por lo cual kennen era su fuente de alegría y serenidad.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

kennen se dirigió al par y dijo:

si es tan interesante su conversación, ¿Por qué no la comparten con todo el grupo?.-dijo kennen.

está bien, opinamos que no deberían ponernos con un yordle, su tamaño no es el debido al de un verdadero ninja.-dijo un estudiante.

¿están dispuestos a probarlo luchando contra mí?.-dijo kennen.

AJAJAJAJAJAJJA, CLARO QUE SI ENANO.-dijo el otro estudiante.

shen y akali oyeron la risa y fueron a ver qué pasaba y se encontraron en un enfrentamiento estudiantes contra kennen, básicamente 2 vs 1.

los estudiantes avanzaron hacia kennen quien en un movimiento rápido los esquivo y se subió a sus cabezas, a continuación les dio un descarga eléctrica haciendo que los estudiantes cayeran pero no derrotados, el dúo se levanto rápido y corrieron hacia kennen mientras que todos los estudiantes decían que el dúo era idiota al enfrentarse a kennen, kennen esquivo de nuevo al dúo, y corriendo alrededor de ellos fue lanzando golpes rápidos golpeándolos por todas parte cayendo derrotados.

los estudiantes aplaudieron a kennen y su velocidad, mientras que los derrotados se levantaron algo atemorizados.

¿siguen creyendo que el tamaño influye?.-dijo kennen.

aaa..asf….ags…asg.-el dúo estaba aterrado por kennen.

eso pensé….ahora… AL SUELO Y DENME 150 GUSANOS PEREZOSOS Y LUEGO DE TERMINAR, COMO CASTIGO LAVARAN LOS PLATOS DEL COMEDOR…TODOS ¿ENTENDIDO?.-dijo kennen en tono estricto y firme.

si, maestro kennen.-dijeron los 2 estudiantes derrotados.

kennen sonrió y miro a shen, kennen le levanto el pulgar con una sonrisa algo diabólica mientras que shen estaba asombrado de como actuó kennen.

shen ¿Qué le metiste en la cabeza a kennen?.-dijo akali.

no me mires a mi.- dijo shen mintiendo.

…

el trió se disponía a ir al pueblo cercano a pasear por ahí ya que tenían la tarde libre, fueron hacia el centro de la ciudad donde estaban pegando los carteles del festival de "luna de sangre".

el festival de luna de sangre es una tradición jónica en donde la luna se pone de un color rojo intenso y los luchadores de diferentes partes de jonia se enfrentan para ganar el título, la medalla y el arma ceremonial del festival, akali ha ganado 3 premio, shen 4 y kennen..bueno la verdad es que kennen jamás participo.

kennen en este momento estaba con la cara seria y miraba hacia todos lados.

kennen ¿pasa algo?.-pregunto akali.

¿eh? ah no no no es nada.-dijo kennen.

shen y akali sabían perfectamente que kennen ocultaba algo, después de todo, kennen era malísimo para decir mentiras u ocultar tristeza o preocupación pero por ahora lo dejarían así como esta.

kennen recordaba y buscaba a alguien que vio algunos días atrás.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-FLASH BACK-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

kennen estaba caminando por las calles del centro de jonia, no se convencía de que zed fuera el asesino de sus compañeros , se dispuso a buscar pistas en el centro de jonia y buscando en los alojamientos.

kennen sin encontrar nada se encontraba perdido entre sus pensamientos y choco con alguien.

oh disculpe señor.-dijo kennen.

no hay problema.-dijo el señor.

kennen dio una sonrisa y se fue, en cuanto lo perdió de vista puso una cara seria, ese señor traía una daga con algunos detalles que sobresalían.

1°- la daga tenía sangre pegada de algunos días teóricamente.

2°- le faltaba filo, como si la hubiese usado contra muchas personas a la vez.

y 3°- …. la daga ….traía… el símbolo de noxus .

¿Qué hacia un noxiano en jonia y porque traía una daga así?.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

el trió volvió a casa mientras que vieron a ratchet cargar con su arma y otras de sus pertenencias.

general ratchet ¿A dónde va?.-dijo akali.

oh hola chicos, bueno lo que pasa es que debo ir a los campos de batalla entre jonia y noxus, aquí esta la carta.-dijo brevemente ratchet mientras se iba, ratchet era sensible por lo que no le gustaban las despedidas.

la carta decía así:

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-CARTA-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

general ratchet.

se le ha encomendado la responsabilidad de luchar por jonia contra noxus y defender todo lo que es bueno y justo en este hermoso estado.

partirá el día 23 de enero del presente, contamos con usted.

saludos.

mandataria: karma.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-FIN DE LA CARTA-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

kennen se puso algo triste porque no iba a estar con su amigo ratchet pero, ¿Qué podía hacer? kennen estaba confiado de que ratchet volvería sano y salvo.

no hubo conversación esa noche así que el trió se dirigió a sus habitaciones a dormir.

…..

…..

es mejor que se valla, ratchet resultara un aliado muy fuerte para lo que viene a continuación, todo está por venir y todo caerá.-dijo ¿?.

CONTINUARA….

HOLAAAAS AMIGOS LECTORES, LES DEJARE CON EL MISTERIO DE LA MISTERIOSA PERSONA QUE HABLA AL FINAL DEL CAPITULO, Y DE LO QUE PASARA CON NUESTRO OC EL QUERIDISIMO GENERAL RATCHET.

UNA PREGUNTA: ¿Cómo LES CAE RATCHET?.

LOS REVIEWS SON METODOS MUY EFICAZES CONTRA LAS PREGUNTAS , RESPUESTAS, DUDAS O SUGERENCIAS ADEMAS DE SER GRATIS :O

AVISO QUE TAMBIEN RESPONDO MENSAJES PRIVADOS ASI QUE NO TEMAN EN ENVIARMELOS ;)

BUENO, ESO HA SIDO TODO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, RECOMIENDEN LA HISTORIA, PONELE FOLLOW Y NOS LEEMOS EN EL PROX CAPITULO DE "LA SOMBRA DEL CREPUSCULO" .

ADIOSSS n.n


	7. descansa en equilibrio

CAPITULO 7: descansa en equilibrio.

antes de empezar …NAXUSS TE EXTRAÑOOO OKNO XD.

la neblina cubría la orden kinkou, era un día muy frio y se aproximaba una tormenta, shen y akali estaban desayunando en el comedor de la orden pero no vieron a kennen por ningún lado.

¿Qué habrá pasado con kennen?.-dijo akali.

no lo sé, normalmente siempre es el primero en comer.-dijo shen.

puede que este ocupado, además, antes de venir aquí un mensajero dijo que solicitaban nuestra presencia en el templo del maestro skull.-dijo akali.

para que nos querrá.-dijo shen.

no lo se y no estoy segura si quiero averiguarlo.-dijo akali.

akali desde que se levanto de su cama sentía un mal presentimiento, algo iba a pasar que no le olía nada bien, fue la misma sensación que sintió el día que zed mato al padre de shen así que estaba segura de que algo iba a pasar.

shen y akali fueron al templo del maestro skull y este les dio una información importante sin antes regañar.

DONDE DEMONIOS ESTA KENNEN.-dijo skull molesto.

no lo sabemos, no ha hablado con nosotros.-dijo akali.

bueno eso ahorrara tiempo, por ahora, díganle que si no se presenta a la próxima junta, voy a echarlo de la orden ¿entendido?.-dijo skull.

entendido.-dijeron en unisonó.

-este viejo ya me tiene harta-.-pensó akali.

bien. tendré que dejarlos al mando, ya que el general ratchet está en los campos de guerra y yo debo salir a una conferencia con la señorita karma.-dijo skull.

puede contar con nosotros.-dijeron en unisonó.

eso espero, no me decepcionen.-dijo skull.

…

MIENTRAS TANTO EN OTRO LUGAR…

kennen recorría nuevamente las calles del centro de jonia buscando al hombre de la cuchilla noxiana que había visto el día anterior. pero por ahora no lo ha encontrado, pregunto en varias partes si lo habian visto pero no han visto nada ni nadie sospechoso o alguien que trajera una cuchilla.

kennen comenzaba a desesperarse, había algo en ese hombre que le inquietaba y por esa razón no pudo dormir bien en toda la noche.

DEVUELTA EN KINKOU.

shen y akali entrenaban a los estudiantes como de costumbre, pero ambos se preguntaban, ¿Por qué karma citaría a skull a una reunión y de que hablarían?, skull era un maestro que llego hace apenas un par de semanas a la orden, no tendría que estar al tanto de muchas cosas.

akali comenzó a temblar un poco por el frio que hacía y su vestimenta tampoco ayudaba mucho , shen se percato de esto y de inmediato dijo:

concluye el entrenamiento por hoy, tómense la tarde.

los alumnos obedecieron a shen y se fueron de ahí para seguir con sus vidas en una tarde libre.

¿quieres que vallamos a mi habitación? ahí no tendrías frio.-dijo shen.

los dientes de akali castañeaban en silencio y no hizo más que asentir e irse con shen sin antes llevar algo de alimento para su estancia allí.

en cuanto trajeron la comida, shen y akali entraron al cuarto que estaba totalmente cálido, akali se preguntaba ¿Cómo puede tener su habitación tan cálida si no tiene chimenea o algo parecido?.

ambos comieron y hablaban sobre su entrenamiento y sus planes para el futuro.

bueno, después de restaurar el equilibrio, creo que voy a seguir entrenando por un tiempo y luego quiero no lo sé algo así como enamorarme y pasar momentos felices con ese hombre que pueda amarme.-dijo akali, aunque sabia muy bien que deseaba que shen fuera ese hombre.

shen quedo en silencio, jamás pensó en el amor hasta ahora, tampoco sabia lo que se sentía estar enamorado de alguien, pero últimamente estaba muy interesado en akali pero por desgracia su orgullo de ojo del crepúsculo no le permitiría ser feliz al lado de alguien.

akali se levanto de la cama de shen para ir al comedor a dejar los platos y la basura que dejaron de la comida pero en eso, akali tropieza y shen reacciona rápido, colocando su cuerpo para amortiguar la caída de akali. quedando arriba de shen.

gracias por…-akali estaba perdida en los ojos de shen mientras que shen hacia lo mismo, ambos estaban completamente helados y ninguno de los 2 decía nada.

punto de vista de shen.

…es tan…hermosa…NO NO TE DEJES ENGAÑAR.- pensó shen.

punto de vista de akali.

es..tan…atractivo…AY NO, AKALI CALMATE Y SAL DE ESTA CITUACION.- pensó akali.

punto de vista normal.

ambos se levantaron y salieron de la habitación en completo silencio, para desgracia de ellos, skull había vuelto al templo y llamo a los 2 ninjas.

que sucede maestro.-dijo akali.

me temo que el general ratchet….esta muerto.-dijo skull con suma simpleza.

akali y shen quedaron petrificados, el general, su amado y tierno general fue…asesinado. akali empezó a soltar lagrimas mientras que shen solo pudo decir.

c..c..como . .-dijo shen con mucha dificultad.

fue zed, el maestro de las sombras lo asesino, de eso no me cabe la menor duda, mañana iremos a examinar el cuerpo pero por ahora dejaremos el cuerpo intacto.

ambos ninjas salieron del templo quedando completamente impactados, akali lloraba en el pecho de shen mientras que el estaba como con una estaca en el corazón y lo peor estaba por venir.

HOLAAAA, YA LLEGE CHICOS.-grito kennen desde la entrada de la orden.

solo quedaron en silencio hasta que kennen se acerco con una sonrisa que daba dolor pensar que esa carita se transformaría en tristeza.

¿que pasa chicos?.-dijo kennen.

bueno..kennen lo que pasa es que.-akali empezó a vacilar.

¿Qué? díganmelo de una vez.-dijo kennen.

*suspiro* el general ratchet …bueno el… fue asesinado.-dijo por fin akali.

kennen quedo con una cara de sorpresa no divertida, estaba impactado y todo se sumió a la agonía.

ajajajajjaja.-kennen rio mentirosamente.-sabes que me gustan las bromas pero por hoy no.-dijo kennen con una sonrisa nerviosa.

no es broma, el en verdad fue asesinado.-dijo shen.

no,…no por favor no me mientas.-kennen se acerco a darle unos golpecitos patéticos al pie de shen.-POR FAVOR NO ME MIENTAS, QUE DEMONIOS TE HACE MENTIR *sollozos consecutivos y lagrimas cayendo* RATCHET¡ *SOLLOZOS.

akali tomo a kennen en sus brazos para abrazarlo y kennen se aferro a su abrazo mientras lloraba sin control.

no sabían si kennen podría soportar esto.

….

buen trabajo, para ser solo un simple asesino de noxus, lo hiciste bien.-dijo skull en un bosque oscuro.

JE, gracias skull, ese general seria un estorbo para el plan ¿no?.-dijo el asesino.

por supuesto y asegúrate de no dejar ninguna pista, quiero que le echen la culpa a zed de esto.- dijo skull con una sonrisa.

como ordenes….

CONTINUARA….

HOLAAAAS AMIGOS, PRIMERO QUE TODO, ACTUALIZE HOY PORQUE FALTE A LA ESCUELA : 3 Y SEGUNDO, LOS DEJARE CON ESTA INTRIGA INTRIGANTE PERO POR LO MENOS YA LES DI EL RESULTADO DE QUIEN ES EL MALO DEL FIC, EL PLAN TODAVIA NO SE LOS VOY A CONTAR.

REVIEWS ME ENCANTAN, ME ENAMORAN (:$) PERO MAS QUE TODO ME INSPIRAN, DEJENMELOS :3, Y TAMBIEN DEJENME MENSAJES PRIVADOS SI LO DESEAN, LOS RESPONDERE CUANDO SEA :3

Y OTRA COSA MAS, EN LOS REVIEWS ¿PODRIAN DEJARME UN NOMBRE PARA EL ASESINO NOXIANO? SOY PESIMO INVENTANDO NOMBRES OC :3 SE LOS AGRADECERIA MUCHO Y SI ME GUSTAN SE LOS AGRADECERE VIA MENSAJE PRIVADO Y EL NOMBRE SALDRA EL RESTO DEL FIC.

BUENO, ESO HA SIDO TODO, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, PONELE FOLLOW Y NOS LEEMOS EN EL PROX CAPITULO DE "LA SOMBRA DEL CREPUSCULO"

ADIOSSS n.n

PD: NAXUSS EXTRAÑO TUS EMOTIVANTES REVIEWS D:

PD2: GRACIAS PrelawBirch POR LEER MI FIC Y DEJARME TU REVIEW DESPUES DE CADA CAPITULO, SIGNIFICA MUCHO :')


	8. stanlon, el asesino noxiano

CAPITULO mini 8: stanlon, el asesino noxiano.

el bosque era oscuro, se aseguro de que estuviera lo más lejos posible de la orden kinkou y así encontrarse con esa persona.

te tardaste.-dijo una voz fría desde la oscuridad.

no te quejes, recuerda que yo estoy al mando.-dijo skull.

bien como digas, que quieres que haga.-dijo el asesino.

¿conoces al general del mando jonio, stan ratchet?.-dijo skull.

¿ese tal ratchet? el más querido de todos los alto mando, si lo conozco, un hombre muy fuerte y tiene un talento especial con su arma "la lanza de longinus" o también como él lo llama, "la lanza del relámpago" , venció a todo un ejército noxiano con ella.-dijo el asesino.

ese es el problema…mátalo ahora…yo daré la orden para que no se acerquen al cadáver, tu borra todo signo de que lo hiciste tu y trata de que parezca que lo hizo el maestro de las sombras y todo el plan saldrá perfecto.

el asesino se inclino en una reverencia.-como ordenes.-dijo el asesino.

…..

…..

(desde aquí coloquen en youtube la canción sadness and sorrow y lean lo que sigue :3 no lloren pls yo ya llore con esta parte mas la canción soy sensible :'(… continúen).

ratchet pensaba en kennen, era su estudiante preferido, lo quería como un hijo y no sabría que hacer sin ese pequeño yordle.

kennen…hare todo lo posible para que seas feliz, incluso si yo no estoy ahí.-sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas por un sonido extraño y previamente, la entrada de un intruso.

el asesino no dijo nada, solo ataco a ratchet, desde el punto de vista real los sonidos del metal chocando y sus respiraciones estaban mudas y una gran tristeza merodeaba a ratchet, logro herir al asesino y ratchet le dijo que se rindiera, pero en ese momento, el asesino lanzo una bomba de humo y apuñalo a ratchet mortalmente hasta que muriera desangrado, así que el asesino solo se fue por la ventana con una gran herida en la costilla, ratchet estaba tirado en el suelo …esperando su final, pensó en todo lo que paso y se dio cuenta de que skull era un traidor, no podía hacer nada y recordó a kennen.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-FLASH BACK-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

kennen estaba con su madre recibiendo a ratchet en la puerta.

hola pequeño, soy stan, pero puedes decirme ratchet, muchísimo gusto de conocerte.-dijo ratchet con una risa tierna.

kennen miro su cabello corto rubio y su cara mientras él le daba la mano, kennen le cayo bien y en vez de darle la mano… le dio un abrazo.

…en la orden …

no lo sé ratchet, talves no sirvo para ser ninja, no soy como akali y shen aunque los acabo de conocer sé que no seré como ellos.-dijo kennen.

no digas eso kennen, eres más fuerte de lo que crees, incluso más que yo.-dijo ratchet.

¿en serio?.-dijo kennen.

jajaja, kennen ¿quieres que seamos amigos?.-dijo ratchet.

kennen comenzó a llorar con una expresión triste y abrazo a ratchet.

ya mi pequeño, yo se que lograras grandes cosas, sin importar tu tamaño o tu fuerza, para mí siempre serás el pequeño más fuerte y rudo del mundo…mi pequeño más fuerte y rudo.-dijo ratchet limpiándole las lagrimas.

kennen asintió levemente y le sonrió de forma tierna.

…

ratchet recordaba esa cara siempre, era su inspiración, su fuerza…su motivo por luchar.

recordó cuando lo ayudaba a practicar la tempestad cercenante, las comidas juntos, los chistes, las jugadas infantiles.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

ratchet se enfriaba, mientras recordaba esos maravillosos momentos con kennen, y vio su lanza "la lanza del relámpago", sonrió y miro hacia arriba, recordaba a kennen.

lo siento kennen, pero tendrás que encontrar la felicidad sin mí, se que eres fuerte y acabaras con skull cuando sea el momento, no olvidare los momentos maravillosos que compartimos juntos…mi querido yordle….mi relámpago.-dijo ratchet.

te amo…hijo mío….-fueron las últimas palabras de ratchet mas una imagen de el abrazado con kennen en su cabeza antes de morir.

(aquí paren la canción :'()

….

el asesino volvió a su escondite mientras miraba su herida, era profunda pero no lo suficiente como para matarlo, así que empezó a curarse.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-FLASH BACK-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

por lo menos dime tu nombre.-dijo skull .

soy stanlon, el asesino noxiano.-dijo stanlon.

lo tendré en cuenta.-dijo skull.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

ugggh por lo menos con este trabajo ya quedara.

lo que este asesino no sabia era que dejo su cuchilla… en la escena.

CONTINUARA…

HOLA. U_U ME SIENTO MAL, LLORE MUCHO CON ESTO, CREO QUE SOY MUY BUENO PARA HACER TRAGEDIAS ESTOY TRISTE PERO POR LO MENOS TRAERA MAS EMOCION Y SENTIMIENTO A ESTE FIC.

Y SI ELEJI STANLON, GRACIAS NAXUSS Y BIRCH POR SUS SUGERENCIAS Y DEJEN SUS REVIEWS (AAAAHH POR LA CHUCHA SIGO LLORANDO MAS ENCIMA LO ESCRIBI Y LEI CON LA MUSICA TRISTE DE NARUTO QUE ESTA EN LA PARTE DE LA HISTORIA :'()

REVIEWS PARA ESTA TRAGEDIA U_U.

BUENO, ESO HA SIDO TODO, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, PONELE FOLLOW Y FAVORITOS Y NOS LEEMOS EN EL PROX CAPITULO DE "LA SOMBRA DEL CREPUSCULO"

ADIOSSS :'(


	9. la pista y el trueno sollozante

CAPITULO 9: la pista y el trueno sollozante.

la mañana pintaba jonia, no había sol, solo un triste día nublado, las nubes casi eran negras, era obvio que iba a llover muy pronto, la orden kinkou estaba en silencio, nadie entrenaba o conversaba solamente se quedaban en su cuarto o en el comedor principal de la orden. skull revisaba papeles y pergaminos como si nada pasara pero los estudiantes sí que sabían lo que sentían.

akali caminaba con la mirada baja por el camino de pasto que daba a las cabañas (habitaciones) de los ninjas, en el camino se encontró con shen.

ambos sin mirarse se pusieron al frente del otro, no había necesidad de palabras, shen sabía perfectamente lo mal que estaba akali.

debemos ir a buscarlo.-dijo shen al fin.

no creo poder ver su cara, shen.-dijo akali.

*suspiro*no podemos dejarlo aquí.-dijo shen.

akali sabia que kennen era muy alegre y siempre era muy bromista pero no sabía si podía soportar ver a kennen con una cara triste, melancólica, decaída…era como ver a kennen muerto.

ambos caminaron hacia la habitación de kennen, daba escalofríos tocar la puerta pero shen golpeo con 3 suaves golpes a la puerta.

kennen, somos nosotros.-dijo akali.

no hubo respuesta, no tuvieron mas remedio que abrir la puerta y entrar, todo estaba oscuro, kennen siempre era muy desordenado con sus cosas, hubo un caso en que se tardo 1 hora en salir a una misión por no encontrar su máscara, pero ahora, la habitación estaba ordenada y kennen yacía con la cabeza en la almohada mirando hacia un lado con una mejilla tapada por la almohada, la almohada estaba mojada, o más bien dicho empapada, kennen tuvo una noche muy dura.

akali se sentó en la cama de kennen y empezó a acariciar su cabeza.

kennen, por favor, ven con nosotros.-dijo akali.

no hubo respuesta, kennen estaba con la mirada baja perdido en su triste amargura.

Kenny, por favor, me duele verte así.-dijo akali.

akali llamaba a kennen "Kenny" en ocasiones especiales como tristes recuerdos o jueguitos infantiles en algunos casos.

kennen se lanzo a los brazos de akali, llorando.

*sollozo*akali…como voy a poder hacerlo.-dijo kennen.

akali permaneció en silencio. (otra vez pongan en youtube sadness and sorrow :'c)

kennen recordaba las veces que ratchet estaba ahí, a su lado, apoyándolo contra todo, en muchos casos ratchet fue la fuente de inspiración de kennen.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-FLASH BACK-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

kennen estaba sentado al lado de ratchet viendo como el sol se sumergía en un crepúsculo, ratchet tenía su sonrisa de siempre, kennen adopto esa sonrisa haciéndola su cara permanente.

ratchet ¿puedo preguntarte algo?.-dijo kennen.

por supuesto.-dijo ratchet.

¿Cómo se te ocurrió el nombre "lanza relámpago" a tu arma?.-dijo kennen.

ratchet lo miro extrañado pero sonrió y miro hacia el cielo.

bueno, la razón de ese nombre fue una persona que me inspiro mucho y lleno todo mi mundo de alegría, es alguien a quien le tengo mucho cariño.-dijo ratchet.

ooooooh, quisiera saber quién es esa persona.-dijo kennen con un brillo en los ojos.

pero eso mi pequeño, es historia para otro día.-dijo ratchet con sonrisa burlona.

awww, quiero escucharla ahora.-dijo kennen.

je, ¿Qué tal si te invito a comer?.-dijo ratchet.

NO SE DIGA MAS.-dijo kennen haciendo que ratchet riera.

…

kennen, nunca cambies…..

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-FLASH BACK-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

kennen lloraba en los brazos de akali recordando esos fantásticos momentos con ratchet, era todo tan increíble, ratchet no podía morir, no así.

akali miro a shen con suma tristeza, solo podía salir e ir a investigar el cuerpo de ratchet por si encontraban algo anormal.

(paren la música).

….

skull miraba fijamente por la ventana, mirando como el trio se iba a buscar el cadáver de ratchet.

ratchet, eres una escoria, pero de todos modos ibas a ser un gran peligro para mi misión pero no te preocupes, te mandare compañía muy pronto, porque mi próximo objetivo, serán esos ninjas.-dijo skull.

….

todos los estudiantes miraban a kennen en los brazos de akali, sus ojos tristes, su cara pálida, su actitud muerta.

el trío de fue al bosque en donde se supone que había una cabaña de guerra en donde se hospedaba ratchet.

kennen bajo de los brazos de akali y le dio un escalofrió ver esa cabaña, quien sabe que encontraría ahí.

akali se fijo en algo.

miren.-dijo akali, señalando una ventana rota con sangre, kennen olio la sangre del vidrio cortado y sus orejas se levantaron.

esta sangre…no es de ratchet, es de alguien mas.-dijo kennen.

ya tenemos una pista ahora, *suspiro* hay que entrar a la cabaña.

kennen trago saliva y se dirigió a la puerta mientras shen la abría lentamente.

(Desde ahora pongan la canción bayoneta "journey's end" en youtube)

en cuanto entraron se sintió el olor a sangre, una mano estaba tirada en el suelo, lo demás del cuerpo no se veía por una caja que tapaba, kennen avanzo lentamente para ver el cuerpo y ….

RATCHET¡.-grito kennen con fuerza, ratchet yacía muerto cerca de la ventana con un corte en su estomago y otras partes del cuerpo, kennen quedo helado y akali aguantaba las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

kennen abrazo la cabeza de ratchet cayendo en un trance de desesperación y agonía. akali quería abrazarlo, pero no podía, shen se mantuvo firme, kennen no paraba de llorar, quería matar a la persona responsable de esto.

kennen, se fuerte.-dijo akali.

kennen se limpio las lagrimas y miro el rostro de ratchet, no podía creer que de un día hacia otro tuviera una sonrisa y después este con la cara completamente paralizada por la muerte.

la lanza relámpago estaba al lado de su cuerpo, mientras que todo estaba en un desastre.

kennen volvió a mirar el rostro de ratchet y le beso la frente.

dulce sueños, mi general favorito.-dijo kennen volviendo a llorar levemente y saludando con la mano en su frente. (paren la música)

…

….

kennen trataba de no mirar el cadáver, para centrarse en buscar pistas del responsable.

akali miraba las cortinas que también estaban un poco manchadas de sangre.

encontraste algo.-dijo shen.

nada…nue..vo.-akali dijo mientras que shen estaba muy cerca de ella, las cajas le cortaban el espacio personal, akali miraba los ojos de shen a través de su mascara al igual que shen… en ese entonces algo resaltaba en la lanza relámpago que estaba al lado de shen.

espera, eso es.-dijo akali examinando la punta de la lanza.

sangre del asesino.-dijo kennen.

kennen miraba por la ventana y algo brillaba debajo de la ventana, kennen miro y era una cuchilla pero…con un logo noxiano.

kennen se asusto y …

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-FLASH BACK-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

kennen caminaba por la calle de jonia cuando se topo con alguien.

disculpe señor no me fije por donde iba.

no hay problema.-ese señor encapuchado tenia una daga en particular.

..tenia el logo noxiano.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

e..ese…ESE ES…..

CONTINUARA…

HOLAAAAAAAS, PRIMERO QUE NADA LES DEBO UNA DISCULPA POR NO HABER SUBIDO CAPITULO ULTIMAMENTE, EL COLEGIO SE PUSO MUY OP (NERF PLS D: ) Y NO TENIA TIEMPO PARA SUBIR CAPITULOS, PERO ESTOY DE VUELTA, EN SERIO LO SIENTO MUCHO T_T

REVIEWS PARA QUE RATCHET DESCANSE EN PAZ :O Y TAMBIEN RESPONDO MENSAJES PRIVADO .

Y LOS DEJARE CON LA INTRIGA DE LA DAGA NOXIANA Y LAS PISTAS, Y UN PEQUEÑO SPOILER, EN EL PROX CAPITULO HABRA MAS ROMANCE :3.

BUENO, ESO HA SIDO TODO, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, PONELO EN FAVORITOS Y FOLLOW Y NOS LEEMOS EN EL PROX CAPITULO DE "LA SOMBRA DEL CREPUSCULO"

ADIOSSSS n.n

PD: EN SERIO, LO SIENTO MUCHOS T_T.


	10. la carta y la iluminada

CAPITULO 10: la carta y la iluminada.

los médicos de la orden llevaron el cadáver de ratchet a examinar por si acaso, mientras kennen se encerró en su habitación probablemente a llorar, akali estaba sentada a la orilla del lago de la orden.

punto de vista de akali.

madre…no puedo soportar esto, la muerte del general es mucho para mí, dime por favor que debo hacer.-dijo akali.

punto de vista normal.

el silencio reinaba sobre el lago, akali contemplaba la luna recordando cómo eran los tiempos con ratchet, aun no lo podía creer pero tampoco podía negar de que había algo extraño en todo esto, primero, nadie tenía motivos para matarlo, segundo, porque solo él fue llamado para una supuesta "batalla", y tercero, de quien seria esa sangre ajena que encontramos en la cabaña.

era claro que algo extraño pasa.

creo que piensas mucho las cosas.-dijo shen atrás de ella.

es lo único que puedo hacer por ahora.-dijo akali.

¿Qué quieres decir?.-pregunto shen extrañado.

quiero pero no puedo llorar, esto me lastima mucho, y para contrarrestarlo debo pensar todo de nuevo para calmarme.-dijo akali.

shen se sentó a su lado.

y ¿en qué piensas?.-pregunto shen.

pienso en el pasado, los momentos que pasamos con ratchet, todas las pistas raras, y me preocupa mucho kennen.-dijo akali.

kennen es fuerte, se que saldrá de esto.-dijo shen.

desearía ser tan fuerte como el.-dijo akali.

¿Qué quieres decir?.-dijo shen.

mírame, casi no puedo contener mis lagrimas, no puedo descubrir esto, no puedo hacer nada, soy inútil.-dijo akali.

NUNCA ME DIGAS ESO.-exclamo shen.

akali quedo asustada, shen jamás había gritado de tal manera.

akali, eres más útil de lo que crees, además de ayudarme en las batallas, me alegras mis días amargos, no soporto verte triste.-dijo shen de manera expresiva.

¿en serio?.-dijo akali con los ojos húmedos.

es enserio akali.-dijo shen.

akali no aguanto más y abrazo a shen, akali se sentía segura y cálida en los brazos de shen pero shen parecía que no sentía nada como ella, después de todo era el ojo del crepúsculo.

pero akali estaba equivocada, shen sentía que podía proteger a alguien, que podría hacerla sentir bien pero esos pensamientos fueron rápidamente borrados.-no, no puedo ser así, no puedo darme el lujo de sentir.- pensó shen haciendo que suavemente de soltara de akali.

¿pasa algo?.-dijo akali

no, todo está bien, debemos irnos.

akali sintió tristeza, era obvio que shen no iba a dejarse ser así aunque lo deseara mucho, ¿Por qué demonios le toco una carga tan pesada?.

…

…..

kennen examinaba las pistas muy seriamente, los estudiantes que lo ayudaron se sentían tensos y atemorizados, jamás habían visto a kennen así antes.

kennen observaba detenidamente la lanza relámpago de ratchet, algo había en esa lanza que le inquietaba pero lo más inquietante era la cuchilla que encontró cerca de ahí, ese hombre debió ser, no hay duda. kennen también quería examinar la sangre del hombre que encontraron y tomaron una muestra de sangre, aviso a piltover de esto y 2 personas iban a venir a examinar la sangre desconocida.

akali y shen llegaron a la sala en donde estaba kennen examinando las pistas.

encontraste algo extraño.-dijo akali.

creo que si, debo contarles algo.-dijo kennen.

shen y akali se miraron extrañados.-te escuchamos.-dijo shen.

bueno lo que paso es que:

ese día cuando no estuve aquí, fui al centro de jonia a investigar el asesinato de los ninjas muertos, pero encontré algo que no tenia que ver con ese tema…pero si con este, tropecé con un hombre muy extraño, era encapuchado y lo mas atemorizante, tenia esta daga con el mismo símbolo de noxus.-dijo kennen.

akali y shen quedaron sorprendidos pero eso se vio interrumpido por una persona.

¿han encontrado algo?.-dijo skull detrás de ellos.

si maestro skull, esta daga, pertenece a un noxiano que vi un día, estoy seguro que él fue.-dijo kennen.

en cuanto skull miro la daga su mirada cambio, estaba sorprendido, asustado y furioso a la vez.

bien, sigan así.- y con eso skull se retiro de ahí.-por cierto debo ir a atender unos asuntos, están a cargo.

si, maestro.-dijeron en unisonó.

estas a cargo.- dijo kennen a uno de los estudiantes.

si, maestro.-dijo el estudiante.

¿A dónde vas?.-dijo akali.

vamos a ver a la señorita karma.

¿para qué?.-dijo shen.

para preguntarle sobre la lanza relámpago y la daga.

…

…..

ERES UN IDIOTA, ESTUPIDO.-grito skull.

que demonios te pasa.-dijo stanlon.

dejaste pistas valiosas en tu "perfecto asesinato".-dijo skull.

¿Qué?.-dijo stanlon sorprendido.

dime ¿tienes tu cuchilla contigo?.-dijo skull.

"…".-stanlon guardo silencio.

¿ratchet no te hirió en la batalla?.-dijo skull.

bueno…talves cometí algunos errores.-dijo stanlon.

MUCHOS ERRORES, PUEDEN DESCUBRIR NUESTROS PLANES DE INVADIR JONIA.-grito skull.

tranquilo, solo hay que encargarse de esos 3 ninjas y todo resuelto, yo me voy a encargar.-dijo stanlon.

….

….

el trió de ninjas fue al templo en donde estaba karma, la iluminada, era un templo enorme casi como los edificios altos de piltover, era bastante bonito con una tonadas verdes.

karma salió relajada como siempre a recibir al trió.

gracias por venir a visitarme chicos.-dijo karma.

es un placer.-dijo akali.

ah, y lamento por la muerte de su amigo, en verdad el también me ayudo en mi practica de política jonia cuando era pequeña y también me salvo cuando devastaron mi hogar.-dijo karma.

todos lo amábamos.-dijo kennen.

¿pero sabes qué?, yo pienso que él se devolvió por donde vino.-dijo karma.

¿Qué quiere decir?.-dijo shen

ratchet era básicamente un ángel, ayudaba sin recibir nada a cambio, siempre tenía una sonrisa en su rostro y tenía una conexión contigo kennen, así que creo que se devolvió al cielo de donde vino.-dijo karma.

tiene mucha razón.-dijo kennen.

oh, por cierto quería examinar estas cosas.-dijo akali.

el arma de ratchet y una daga mmmmmm tratare de ayudarlos.-dijo karma.

karma primero examino la daga y empezó a recordar.

bueno esta daga podría pertenecer al asesino noxiano emmmm stanlon eso es.

stanlon ¿eh?.- kennen sonando interesado.

karma examino La lanza relámpago y se dio cuenta de algo… la parte en donde estaba el filo podía sacarse y ocultar cosas ahí.

en cuanto karma abrió la parte encontró una carta enrollada que iba dirigida a kennen.

ten kennen, creo que ratchet te dejo esta carta.

kennen estaba nervioso y en cuanto la abrió la carta decía:

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-CARTA-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

kennen, si estás leyendo esto junto a tus 2 amigos, significa que estoy muerto o estas trajinando mis cosas, si estoy muerto sigue leyendo y si no lo estoy DEJA MIS COSAS.

en fin , te quiero kennen, fuiste como un hijo para mi, el día que llegaste a la orden fue el mejor día de mi vida, le diste sentido a mi vida, y con eso quiero decir que ahora tú debes cumplir tu propósito sin mí.

por cierto, tu pregunta del otros día, aquí está tu respuesta, eres tú, tu eres la razón por la que llame a mi arma "lanza relámpago" en honor a tu elemento que es el trueno, no temas en las batallas, lucha hasta el fin, no te rindas y ten en cuenta que yo desde el cielo te estaré cuidando, y no estarás solo, tienes a akali y shen junto a ti, ahora solo te pediré un favor…

sonríe de nuevo.

te quiere

ratchet.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-FIN DE LA CARTA-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

kennen tenía los ojos humedecidos, pero no podía llorar.

te prometo ratchet que siempre mantendré mi sonrisa, todos los días tendré mi personalidad alegre y buena.

CONTINUARA….

HOLAAAAAAA AMIGOS, ACTUALIZE HOY PORQUE MI FIC FAVORITO ACTUALIZO Y ME INSPIRE :3.

POR SI ACASO EL FIC ES ESTE "EL CAMINO DEL PERDON" DE jckirito.

TAMBIEN LOS INVITO A VER MI ANTERIOR FIC "LA SOBERANA Y EL MAESTRO Y DEJENLE REVIEWS ADICIONALES :3.

ESTOY ENFERMO, QUIERO MI DOSIS DE REVIEWS PARA ESTE FIC, O SI NO VOY A MORIR DE ….UNA ENFERMEDAD (?) TAMBIEN ME ALIMENTO DE SUS MENSAJES INTERNOS *ÑAM ÑAM*

BUENO, ESO HA SIDO TODO, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, PONGANLE FOLLOW Y FAVORITOS, Y NOS LEEMOS EN EL PROX CAPITULO DE "LA SOMBRA DEL CREPUSCULO"

ADIOSSSS n.n


	11. la sospecha y el asalto

CAPITULO 11: la sospecha y el asalto.

kennen tenía la nota en su mano tratando de no llorar, ratchet le puso su elemento a su arma, era lo mejor que alguien hubiese hecho por él.

kennen, ¿estás bien?.-dijo akali preocupada.

kennen se limpio los ojos y respondió con una sonrisa.

si akali, estoy muy bien.-dijo kennen.

me alegro de que sonrías de nuevo.-dijo karma con una sonrisa.

gracias señorita karma.-dijo kennen.

pero si no le importa necesitamos discutir sobre ese supuesto asesino noxiano.-dijo shen.

bien, stanlon psycho, es un asesino del norte de noxus, su historial de victimas es altísimo y varios son soldados y generales demacianos y jonios, se le vio por última vez en una conferencia hablando con un tal blade,al parecer su nombre empieza con la letra S pero no se bien quien pueda ser, no se sabe bien quién era ese hombre pero hace poco le encargo una desconocida misión, stanlon no es un asesino completamente perfecto, cuando se le da una misión y no la logra cumplir a la primera, se desespera y enfrenta sin ningún sigilo a sus víctimas, mientras que blade lleva desaparecido, la daga que encontró kennen es de su pertenencia y probablemente la sangre también sea de él, pero para estar seguros vendrán 2 personas de piltover entre hoy y mañana.

karma termino de relatar.

akali memorizo todo lo que había dicho pero lo que más llamaba la atención era ese tal ¿Por qué habrá desaparecido justo después de encomendar una misión?.

¿será posible que también este metido en los asesinatos de nuestros ninjas?.-dijo kennen.

seguramente, nadie más podría.-dijo karma.

espere, ese día, skull no dijo que había sido zed, insistió mucho.-dijo akali.

no pudo haber sido zed.-dijo karma.

¿Qué?.-dijeron los 3 ninjas en unisonó.

escuchen, la liga me dijo que zed está ahora con la soberana oscura, y en todos estos días no hemos visto ni a él , a la soberana oscura o a sus ninjas, sería imposible que estuvieran metidos en esto.-dijo karma.

los 3 quedaron en silencio, la razón era bastante obvia pero la pregunta era misteriosa ¿Por qué skull lucho tanto por culpar a zed?.

disculpen, ¿cuando fue asesinado ratchet? hace 3 días más o menos, justo el día después de su reunión con skull.

a bueno….espera ¿qué?.-dijo karma.

..si eso es, usted tuvo una reunión con skull hace 4 días.-dijo akali.

jamás tuve reuniones con el.-dijo karma.

espere, ¿Qué?.-dijo kennen.

bueno si… nunca hable con skull excepto el día que lo puse al mando, pero desde ahí no he hablado con el .-dijo karma.

pero el dijo que iba a salir a una reunión con usted ese día.-dijo shen.

¿Por qué diría algo así? yo estuve todo ese día debatiendo sobre la plaga de ratas que hay cerca de las granjas.-dijo karma.

esto es extraño ¿Por qué skull mentiría sobre eso? y mas aun ¿A dónde habrá ido?.

….

…..

después de ir a visitar a karma, el trió de ninjas se dirigió a la orden, ya era atardecer en ese entonces, y kennen iba hacia el bosque para pensar un poco mientras que akali y shen se iban a ver a skull.

maestro skull, necesitamos hablar con usted.-dijo akali.

espero que sea importante, tengo muchas cosas que hacer.-dijo skull.

no le tomara mucho, siempre y cuando tenga una respuesta solida.-dijo shen.

skull quedo sorprendido con la respuesta de shen, ¿a qué se refería con "respuesta solida", de todos modos lo iba a saber ahora.

donde estuvo usted el día anterior que asesinaron a ratchet, usted salió a una parte, ¿A dónde fue?.-dijo akali.

skull frunció el seño y respondió.- ya se los había dicho, fui a una reunión con la señorita karma, tan jóvenes y tan olvidadizos.-dijo skull.

lo siento maestro pero no nos tragaremos esa mentira.-dijo shen.

como se atreve insolente..-dijo skull antes de ser interrumpido.

hablamos con la señorita karma hace unas horas y ella nos dijo que jamás tuvo una reunión con usted, ¿Por qué nos mintió?.

skull quedo impactado, estos 2 podrían sospechar de él si no decía algo rápido, no podía caer en este jueguito.

bueno la verdad es que no fui a la reunión de la señorita karma, estuve ocupado con otros asuntos. mintió skull.

¿Qué asuntos?.-dijo akali.

eso a ustedes no les importa, par de insolentes, ahora fuera de aquí antes de que los expulse de la orden.-dijo skull amenazando.

el dúo no tuvo más opción que obedecer, no era buena idea que los expulsaran de la orden así que se fueron de ahí.

skull quedo pensando… en el plan que había ideado stanlon.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-FLASH BACK-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

no te preocupes skull, todo resultara bien y nadie podrá detener la invasión noxiana.-dijo stanlon.

pero como lo harás, esos 3 ninjas son un verdadero problema.-dijo skull.

me encargare de uno de ellos hoy mismo.-dijo stanlon confiado.

¿Quién?.-pregunto skull.

el pequeñín, es mucho mas débil y su tamaño no ayuda mucho así que será el primero en morir y los demás te dejare el placer a ti cuando comience la fase final del plan.-dijo stanlon.

espero que tu plan resulte.-dijo skull.

resultara, pero por si acaso, si no puedo matarlo, tengo un plan B.-dijo stanlon.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

…..

…..

kennen recorría el bosque a oscuras, pensaba en el asesino, y en ratchet, pero no de forma triste, si no de forma sospechosa, además skull le resulta muy raro.

miren lo que trajo el ninja.-una voz salió de la maleza.

kennen de inmediato volteo en posición defensiva.-¿Quién está ahí?.-dijo kennen.

el asesino salió de la maleza con unas cuchillas en ambas manos, el cabello era negro y su cuerpo era ágil y sigiloso.

kennen reconoció al hombre…el hombre de la daga noxiana.

así que, el cobarde por fin muestra el rostro, horrendo por cierto.-dijo kennen

jajajajajaja búrlate todo lo que quieras, disfruta lo poco que te queda de vida rata inmunda.-dijo stanlon.

eso lo veremos.-dijo kennen en forma desafiante.

…

CONTINUARA…..

HOLAAAAAA AMIGINES, BUENO AQUÍ SE MUESTRA LA SOSPECHA HACIA SKULL Y EL ASALTO HACIA KENNEN QUE LO DEJARE HASTA AHÍ PARA MATARLOS DE DESESPERACION :D.

ESTOY ENFERMO, SKULL ME INYECTO UN VENENO Y LOS REVIEWS ME AYUDAN A CURARME DE ESTE MAL D:, TAMBIEN RESPONDO MENSAJES VIA PM (MENSAJE PRIVADO :3).

TAMBIEN LOS INVITO A VER MI ANTERIOR FIC: "LA SOBERANA Y EL MAESTRO" Y DEJAR REVIEWS ADICIONALES :3

BUENO, ESO HA SIDO TODO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, PONELE FOLLOW Y AGREGALO A FAVORITOS Y NOS LEEMOS EN EL PROX CAPITULO DE "LA SOMBRA DEL CREPUSCULO"

ADIOOOOSSSS n.n


	12. la vigilante y la sheriff

CAPITULO 12: la vigilante y la sheriff.

el bosque era oscuro, corría una briza muy fría y todos los arboles se mecían. Kennen preparaba sus shurikens y su magia estaba mas que listo y poderoso, stanlon tenía preparada sus navajas para matar al pequeño yordle.

entonces ¿quieres vengar a tu amiguito?.-dijo stanlon con una sonrisa burlona.

no me sumiré en la venganza, porque me transformaría en ti, es asqueroso ser tu ¿no?.-dijo kennen.

ASQUEROSA RATA.-grito stanlon y corrió hacia kennen.

kennen fue rápido y esquivo la apuñalada del noxiano, para luego encestar una shuriken electrificada en su espalda, stanlon se recupero rápidamente y lanzo una daga a kennen quien la contrarresto con una shuriken, kennen se acerco a stanlon y empezó a dar golpes duros, su tamaño ayudaba a su velocidad y golpearlo en todos los lugares posibles, stanlon estaba arto y le dio un golpe duro en la cara de kennen haciendo que este saliera por lo aires, kennen en ese momento lanzo 2 shurikens eléctricas y uso tensión eléctrica (W de kennen) para así dejarlo aturdido por algunos segundos, kennen le dio un golpe muy duro haciendo que este muy herido. stanlon no quería salir humillado así que se acerco lo más rápido a kennen y lo golpeo y un leve corte por parte de su navaja, después de eso , stanlon se escondió entre los arbustos.

¿Qué vas a hacer rata?, no puedes atacar lo que no puedes ver.-dijo stanlon muy confiado.

esos…son solo cuentos…para asustar a los niños.-dijo kennen de manera incoherente pero de pronto un gran cantidad de magia.

pero que demon..¡.-stanlon fue interrumpido.

KYAAAAAA¡.-grito kennen y uso tempestad cercenante.

el alcance llegaba hasta muy lejos y la magia percibió a stanlon quien inmediatamente fue golpeado por varios rayos a la vez, la energía mágica de kennen quemaba y penetraba profundamente el cuerpo de stanlon pero unos segundos después se acabo y stanlon logro salir a rastras de ahí.

kennen jadeaba por la concentración de tanta energía, pero por lo menos venció al asesino, dejándolo muy mal herido, se notaba que kennen tenía un enorme potencial mágico y físico.

…

stanlon logro encontrar en lugar en donde se escondía y empezó a curarse con algunas pociones y vendas.

ggnh…maldita…rata.-dijo stanlon con dificultad mientras se administraba los medicamentos.

…

kennen fue corriendo de vuelta a la orden en donde busco a sus 2 amigos, shen y akali, busco por las salas de entrenamiento y los cuartos pero no había nadie así que solo se podía ir al templo del maestro actual y fue ahí en donde encontró a sus 2 mejores amigos.

CHICOS.-kennen grito desde la entrada.

hola ke…¡.-akali se detuvo y vio kennen muy herido y un poco ensangrentado, shen quedo igual de perplejo.

kennen, ¿Qué demonios te paso?.-dijo akali.

en el bosque encontré a stanlon y luche con el pero no lo mate, no quería estar sumido en la venganza, eso me los enseñaste tu ,akali.-dijo kennen.

skull abrió los ojos como platos cuando menciono la palabra "stanlon" y rápidamente fue hacia kennen.

joven kennen ¿Qué hacia usted peleando con un asesino noxiano?.-dijo skull.

me lo encontré por casualidad y pelee con él quien confesó que había matado a ratchet.-dijo kennen.

no lo creo.-dijo skull.

¿Qué?.-dijo kennen perplejo.

puedes estar mintiendo, no podemos estar seguros de que ese asesino noxiano sea el asesino del general, sigo firme en mi decisión de que zed y syndra sean los culpables.-dijo skull.

pero que dem…¡.-kennen no pudo seguir discutiendo con skull porque empezó a sentir el ardor en sus heridas.

AAAAAAAHHHHHHH.-kennen grito de dolor.

akali, debemos llevarlo a la enfermería para curarlo.-dijo shen.

NO LO TOQUEN.-dijo skull.

¿Cómo dice?.-dijo akali.

que este sea su castigo por mentir acerca del supuesto asesino del general.-dijo skull.

USTED NO PUEDE HACER ESTO.-dijo akali.

claro que puedo y lo hare.-dijo skull.

usted… ES UN INSENSIBLE Y DESGRACIADO.-dijo akali antes de tomar a kennen en sus brazos y correr, shen le encontró razón a akali y corrió detrás de ella para llevar a kennen a la enfermería.

skull quedo con una sonrisa en la cara.-perfecto una escoria menos.-se dijo así mismo.

….

….

kennen paso la noche en la enfermería y al ser un yordle no quería estar postrado todo el día en la cama así que a la mañana siguiente se levanto normalmente y fue a entrenar junto a sus amigos a los novatos pero en camino a eso oyeron algo, parecía ser una corneta sonando a niveles elevados por lo que kennen al tener oídos sensibles tuvo que tapárselos.

todos los estudiantes salieron de sus habitaciones ya con sus atuendos de ninjas y se formaron en fila mientras el trió de ninjas los miraba confundidos.

PECHO AL FRENTE Y HOMBROS ATRÁS¡.-grito una voz femenina, mientras que todos los estudiantes obedecían.

ustedes se preguntaran ¿Quién soy yo? ¿verdad?.-dijo la chica.

si.-contestaron todos en unisonó.

bien caballeros …y señoritas, YO SOY LA LEY AQUÍ¡ Y AQUEL QUE SE ME ATREVA A CONTRADECIRME RECIBIRA UNA BUENA TUNDA¡.-la chica se tranquilizo.- soy vi, pueden decirme como quieran, violencia, vigor, victoria, violenta o.-vi fue interrumpida.

o simplemente vi.-dijo una chica con un franco tirador y un sombrero de copa color lila y amarillo.

cait, déjame divertirme más con los chicos.-dijo vi.

lo siento, hay que trabajar vi.-dijo caitlyn.

pff, aguafiestas.-dijo en voz baja vi.

¿dijiste algo?.-dijo caitlyn.

no nada.-dijo vi.

bueno, estaremos investigando la situación aquí así que nos verán aquí muy seguido y en algunos casos les haremos preguntas, soy caitlyn, la sheriff de piltover y esta es mi compañera vi, la rompe huesos o vigilante de piltover.-dijo caitlyn.-haremos las pruebas forenses al cadáver de el general ya fallecido, stan ratchet, lamento su perdida.

a ellas 2 las he visto en la liga de leyendas.-dijo akali.

me gusta la actitud de vi.-dijo kennen.

hola chicos.-dijo vi al trió de ninjas.

hola.-dijo kennen.

hola dijo.-akali.

"…".-shen no era muy amigable con alguien que no sea akali o kennen.

tendremos que examinar el cadáver de su general, lamento en serio su pérdida.-dijo caitlyn.

kennen no se deprimió en lo más mínimo, de hecho conservo su sonrisa.

por aquí señoritas, skull apareció detrás de ellas. tanto caitlyn como vi se casi asustaron con la cara, y se susurraron entre ellas: este tipo es más feo que jayce.-se dijeron.

nos vemos luego.-dijeron cait y vi en unisonó.

akali y kennen los despidieron con la mano y shen solo con la mirada.

CONTINUARA…

HOLAAAAAA AMIGINES, BUENO AGREGE NUEVAS PERSONAJES A EL FIC, CAIT Y VI ¿LES GUSTO SU APARICION? A MI SI, Y PARA EL PROX CAPITULO SE VIENE LA SORPRESA ALGO DESAGRADABLE D: PERO ES PARTE DEL FIC.

ALIMENTENME CON REVIEWS, O IRE A SUS CASAS Y SE LOS ARREBATARE :3. TAMBIEN RESPONDO SUS HERMOSOS MENSAJES PRIVADOS.

LOS INVITO A VER MI OTRO FIC "LA SOBERANA Y EL MAESTRO QUE YA ESTA COMPLETITO, FUE MI PRIMER FIC :3 :D

BUENO, ESO HA SIDO TODO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, PONELE FOLLOW Y FAVORITOS, Y NOS LEEMOS EN EL PROX CAPITULO DE "LA SOMBRA DEL CREPUSCULO".

ADIOSSSS n.n


	13. la investigacion

CAPITULO 13: investigación

la noche pintaba de un azul oscuro estrellado a la orden kinkou, era muy tarde por lo que la mayoría de los estudiantes estaban dormidos, kennen, akali y shen se incluían en los dormidos mientras que caitlyn y vi reunían y examinaban toda la información que tenían hasta ahora.

las dos se encontraban bebiendo café en una sala de descanso cerca de la enfermería en donde se llevaría a cabo la medicina forense.

y entonces ¿Qué piensas vi?.-dijo caitlyn.

pienso que tengo mucho sueño y se nos va a acabar el café.-dijo vi.

no hablo del café, hablo de la investigación, según las pistas que hemos reunido todo apunta a un asesinato por algún asesino.-dijo caitlyn.

puede ser, pero también noto algo en ese vegete, ¿skrull?...skull así se llamaba, es muy extraño.-dijo vi.

¿Qué notas raro?.-pregunto caitlyn.

bueno, el pequeñín, kennen, me conto que ha estado mandando demasiadas tropas de asesinato para que vallan a atrapar a zed y a syndra, según dice, skull decía que todas esas muertes de ninjas y la muerte de este general skull decía que eran causadas por esos 2 pero no sé, no estoy segura.-dijo vi.

¿crees que el está tratando de dar información falsa?.-dijo caitlyn.

puede ser, pero no estoy segura con qué fin, ¿crees que sea el malo de la película?.-dijo vi.

no lo se, pero parece …posible.-dijo caitlyn.

…FINALLY, SHE IS HERE, HERE COMES VI.-el teléfono de vi comenzó a sonar.

vi puso el botón color verde y rápidamente el teléfono de convirtió en una pantalla.

aquí vi.-dijo vi.

¿Qué hacen mis dos chicas favoritas en jonia?, ¿Qué acaso ya no les parezco guapo?-dijo jayce de manera arrogante.

Serias más atractivo si pusieras tu cara en mi puño.-dijo vi.

concuerdo.-dijo caitlyn.

que rudas, pero en serio ¿Por qué no pude ir con ustedes?.-dijo jayce.

porque simplemente no, además le dije a orianna que por ningún motivo te pasara el teléfono.-dijo caitlyn.

mientras no miraba, le quite una parte del mecanismo de cuerda, así que se apago y le robe el teléfono.-dijo jayce mientras atrás de el la bola estaba volviendo a poner el mecanismo de cuerda para que orianna despertara.

cait y vi vieron que la bola estaba a punto de encender a orianna.-lo siento jayce, pero creo que tu deberás cortar, nosotras iremos a ver a un hombre.-dijo caitlyn.

¿me están poniendo los cuernos?.-dijo jayce.

no somos tuyas así que no.-dijo vi.

orianna, usa "onda de choque" (R de orianna) y corta la llamada por favor.-dijo caitlyn.

ESPERA, ¿Qué?.-dijo jayce mientras la bola se puso rápidamente al frente de él girando.

-lanzamiento.-dijo orianna haciendo que la bola liberara una onda de choque que lanzo a jayce hacia la pared mientras que orianna cortaba la llamada.

¿Qué quisiste decir con que iremos a ver a un hombre?.- dijo vi.

¿no es obvio?.-dijo caitlyn levantándose de su silla.-iremos a interrogar al maestro de las sombras.

…

cait y vi estaba por el bosque rastreando la señal mágica de zed, la liga de leyendas daba algo así como una esencia que estas 2 podrían rastrear, se encontraba cerca del lago debajo de la isla flotante de la soberana oscura, syndra.

algunos ninjas estaban merodeando por ahí, pero no era problema.

alto.-dijo un ninja de la orden de las sombras que salto de la maleza..-¿Cuáles son sus intenciones con el maestro?.

solo queremos hacerle una preguntas.-dijo caitlyn.

mienten.-dijo el ninja mientras más ninjas saltaban hacia ellas.

SIII, ESPERABA UNA PELEA.-dijo vi empezando a emocionarse.

¿no podríamos tener una investigación normal por una vez?.-caitlyn se quejo y saco su arma.

vi disfrutaba golpear a los ninjas: cara, dientes, huesos, todo estaba siendo golpeado y roto por la vigilante de piltover mientras que cait disparaba lo más rápido que podía.

vi de fijo en un solo ninja, mientras que corría hacia él, derribo a muchos ninjas y utilizo asalto y lesiones (R de vi) en su objetivo.

COMETE ESTO.-grito vi victoriosa.

cait pudo ver a un ninja que escapaba lejos de ellas.

cait se rio levemente y se agacho apuntando con su arma, hora del "as bajo la mira" (R de caitlyn).

no hay escapatoria.-dijo vi mientras que disparaba dando justo en su objetivo que estaba mas de 20 metros lejos de ella.

a lo lejos vieron a zed sentado en la orilla del lago y ambas se le acercaron.

que quieren.-dijo zed de forma fría.

solo queremos preguntarte algo.-dijo caitlyn.

zed permaneció en silencio.

en la orden kinkou han muerto más de 10 escuadrones de exploración mandados por el maestro skull además de la muerte de un general llamado stan ratchet, solo queremos saber ¿los mataste tu?.-dijo caitlyn.

zed pensó en silencio y dijo.-no me importan los casos de esa orden pero en tu caso, no he matado a nadie, he estado haciendo cosas personales que no tienen nada que ver con guerra o batallas.-dijo zed.

¿Cómo podríamos comprobarlo?.-dijo vi.

el no lo hizo.-dijo syndra detrás de ellas.

vi y caitlyn se voltearon.

he estado con él las últimas 3 semanas y no ha matado ni a ninjas ni a generales, tampoco yo lo he hecho.-dijo syndra.

bien, con eso será suficiente, hora de irnos.-dijo caitlyn volviendo con vi por donde vinieron.

¿Qué se traerán esas 2?.-dijo syndra.

no lo se pero no soy culpable de todas esas muertes, solo soy culpable de amarte tanto.-dijo zed de manera romántica.

syndra se sonrojo.

….

bien ya confirmamos que zed no mato a esos ninjas ni al general además las autopsia ya revelo que quien lo hizo era alguien llamado stanlon psycho.-dijo caitlyn.

¿psycho?, ¿así no es como se dice psicópata en ingles?.-dijo vi.

se dice psicología pero también se usa para eso.-dijo caitlyn.

ok, stanlon, un asesino noxiano y no sabemos su paradero.-dijo vi.

¿Cómo sabes que es noxiano?.-dijo caitlyn.

el pequeñín me lo menciono, pero debía asegurarme de que era el.-dijo vi.

si pero, los asesinos no matan porque si, alguien más debió participar en esto, alguien que sabe muy bien como él la orden kinkou.-dijo caitlyn.

no se tu pero yo sospecho del vegete ese, skull, tenemos varias pruebas en su contra.-dijo vi.

puede ser pero debemos asegurarnos.-dijo caitlyn.

ambas quedaron pensando en silencio un buen rato, skull tenía bastantes pruebas en su contra, además de las decisiones imprudentes que toma, en verdad ¿podría ser el causante de todo esto?.

*bostezo* son las 4:30 AM deberíamos ir a descansar, además, el café ya se acabo, la maquina esta vacía.-dijo vi.

bien, buenas noches.-dijo caitlyn.

….

CONTINUARA….

HOLAAAAAAS AMIGUINES, ESTE CAPITULO SE TRATA DE LA INVESTIGACION QUE HACEN VI Y CAIT, SKULL TIENE BASTANTES PRUEBAS EN SU CONTRA, ¿Qué CREEN QUE PASARA?.

HACE POCO ME LLEGO UN MENSAJES DICIENDO QUE LEYERON MI ANTERIOR HISTORIA (LA SOBERANA Y EL MAESTRO) Y POR ESA HISTORIA, UNA MUJER DE 14 AÑOS REEMBOLSO A SU IRELIA Y SE COMPRO A SYNDRA ._.

BUENO, LOS REVIEWS COMO SIEMPRE ME MOTIVAN :$ PARA SEGUIR CON ESTA HISTORIA DE AMOR Y ACCION. TAMBIEN RESPONDO SUS MENSAJES PRIVADOS :D.

BUENO,ESO HA SIDO TODO ,ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, PONELE FOLLOW Y FAVORITOS Y NOS LEEMOS EN EL PROX CAPITULO DE "LA SOMBRA DEL CREPUSCULO".

ADIOSSSS n.n :3


	14. expulsión

CAPITULO 14: expulsión.

la luz se colaba en la ventana del cuarto de akali, akali abrió lentamente los ojos para después levantarse y vestirse, se ato el cabello con sus cintas de siempre y salió de su habitación para ir a la cascada como todas las mañanas.

shen y kennen paseaban por ahí ya que hoy no había entrenamiento y como los mejores amigos, pasearon juntos.

entonces, ¿de verdad jamás puedes sonreír?.-dijo kennen.

no, no puedo.-dijo shen.

pero antes de ser el ojo del crepúsculo, ¿por lo menos sentías algo?.-dijo kennen.

como todos los jóvenes, si.-dijo shen.

¿Cómo que como todos los jóvenes? tienes unos 25 más o menos, no eres viejo, pero alguna vez ¿has amado a alguien en especial?.-pregunto kennen.

"…"-shen permaneció en silencio, la verdad si que amaba a alguien pero no podía demostrarlo… no podía pero quería.

tomare eso como un si.-dijo kennen.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA SALA DEL MAESTRO.

¿han averiguado algo señoritas?.-pregunto skull.

si, señor.-dijo caitlyn.

averiguamos quien es el asesino del general fallecido.-dijo vi.

fue zed y la soberana oscura ¿cierto?.-dijo skull.

caitlyn y vi se miraron, sus sospechas se hacían cada vez mas fuertes, skull trataba de culpar a zed y a syndra cada vez que podía.

no, señor.-dijo caitlyn.

¿Qué?.-dijo skull.

resulta ser stanlon psycho, un asesino noxiano que tiende a matar con una daga en especifico, la misma que el pequeñín encontró, el no mata sin trabajar para alguien así que tenemos que descubrir quien mando a stanlon a matar a todas las tropas de ninjas y al general ratchet.-dijo vi.

esto es imposible.-dijo skull al borde de la histeria.

la sangre que se encontró en el arma del general pertenece al asesino, además ya interrogamos al maestro de las sombras y a la soberana oscura y no han hecho nada.-dijo caitlyn.

¿Qué HICIERON QUE?.-grito ratchet.

los interrogamos y nos dieron su testimonio y es bastante sólido.-dijo caitlyn.

COMO PUEDEN SER TAN TONTAS, PODRIAN ESTAR MINTIENDO.-grito skull.

caitlyn se acerco a skull.

dígame, ¿Qué ganarían con mentir si todos en jonia los odian a muerte? han cometido crímenes peores en el pasado ¿Por qué mentirían?.

skull quedo en silencio, esta vez, no tendría como echarle la culpa a zed.

bien esta conversación se acabo señoritas, debo ir a atender otro asunto.-dijo skull largándose de ahí.

ese vegete empieza a encajar en nuestras sospechas.-dijo vi.

debemos tener mas pruebas y luego PUM se va directo a la corte de jonia.-dijo caitlyn.

yo le daré una visita a 2 grandes amigos.-dijo vi chocando los puños.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL BOSQUE.

akali había salido de la cascada y se puso su ropa de recambio seca, shen y kennen fueron a verla en ese momento.

buenos días chicos.-dijo akali.

BUENOS DIAS AKALI.-dijo kennen con entusiasmo.

hola.-dijo shen.

¿han desayunado ya?.-dijo akali.

nop y tengo tanta hambre que me comería a gragas.-dijo kennen.

bien entonces vamos a desayunar.-dijo akali.

SIIIIIIII.-grito kennen.

shen oculto su sonrisa de sus compañeros, era prácticamente imposible no estar feliz con akali y especialmente con kennen, el pequeño yordle travieso, juguetón y activo.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL BOSQUE EXTERIOR A LA ORDEN.

stanlon comía su comida probablemente robada, las heridas que le había hecho kennen fueron curadas, al parecer robo unas pociones mágicas de los magos del sur de jonia para acelerar el proceso de regeneración similar a las pociones que se usan en las tiendas de la liga de leyendas.

maldita rata, será el primero en morir, y voy a cocinarlo y comerme sus malditos restos.-dijo stanlon maldiciendo a kennen.

mejor deja de maldecir y presta atención. apareció skull detrás de el.

¿Qué quieres?.-dijo stanlon.

te descubrieron, empiezan a sospechar de mi, por lo menos ya baje mucho los números de ninjas en la orden y tendremos una perdida grande.-dijo skull.

¿perdida grande?.-dijo stanlon.

alguien se ira de la orden.-dijo skull.

entonces, ¿eso quiere decir que…-stanlon fue interrumpido.

si, vuelve a noxus y tráelos, la conquista se acerca

DEVUELTA A KINKOU.

el día paso y después del almuerzo el trió se reunió con vi y caitlyn quienes les contaron de su investigación y sus sospechas hacia skull.

mmmm, puede ser que skull este metido en esto, pero se necesitan más pruebas.-dijo akali.

si pero lo que me pregunto ¿Qué es lo que podría estar tramando?.-dijo kennen.

no estamos seguras, pero sí que será algo grande ya que el numero de ninjas disminuyo mucho desde su llegada a la orden.-dijo caitlyn.

todos quedaron pensando un momento pero skull apareció para hablarles de algo.

buenas tardes ninjas.-dijo skull.

buenas tardes, maestro.-dijeron los 3 ninjas en unisonó.

vengo a darles una información.-dijo skull.

¿si?.-dijo shen.

las cosas no serán como antes aquí.-dijo skull.

valla al grano por favor.-dijo kennen.

akali…quedas expulsada y desterrada de la orden kinkou para siempre.-dijo finalmente skull.

….ZAAP…..

la noticia impacto a todos, caitlyn y vi quedaron con los ojos bien abiertos al igual que kennen y a shen le temblaban los puños, akali tenía la boca temblorosa.

¿QUEE? ¿Por qué?.-dijo kennen.

insultar a un maestro es una ofensa y deshonra para el mismo estudiante, y es un error que no se puede dejar pasar, asegúrate de llevarte todas tus cosas cuando partas de aquí.-dijo skull volviendo al templo con una sonrisa diabólica.

e..esto.. no puede…ser.-dijo vi

no puede estar pasando esto.-dijo caitlyn.

no puede hacer eso.-dijo kennen.

akali solo se reasigno a la decisión de skull y lentamente fue caminando hacia su habitación pensando en lo que hizo.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-FLASH BACK-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

kennen yacia en el suelo por la heridas que le había hecho skull.

NO LO TOQUEN.-dijo skull.

¿Cómo dice?.-dijo akali.

que este sea su castigo por mentir acerca del supuesto asesino del general.-dijo skull.

usted no puede hacer eso.-dijo akali.

claro que puedo y lo hare.-dijo skull.

usted, ES UN INSENSIBLE Y UN DESGRACIADO.-grito akali.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

akali ya estaba preparando sus cosas para irse, se sentía deshonrada, su madre debería estar avergonzada de ella.

akali, no te vayas por favor ¿Qué vamos a hacer sin ti?.-dijo kennen.

ustedes pueden continuar sin mi, kennen cumple tus sueños.-dijo akali.

pero …akali.-a kennen se le humedecían los ojos.

tranquilo Kenny, voy a estar bien.-dijo akali.

akali salió de su habitación, todos los estudiantes fueron a despedirla.

hasta luego akali, nos veremos en la liga.-dijo caitlyn.

hasta luego akali, no dejes de patear traseros.-dijo vi.

kennen se lanzo a los brazos de akali llorando, su mejor amiga ya no iba a estar con ellos.

shen se le acerco.

bueno…adiós shen.-dijo akali.

"…"shen permaneció en silencio.

akali suspiro y lo abrazo.-tú puedes vengar a tu padre sin mí, hazlo.-dijo akali.

después de ese abrazo, akali dio un ultimo vistazo a la orden y a sus amigos, y como ya no era un ninja…lloro con todas sus ganas mientras salía corriendo de allí.

skull la miro desde la ventana alta del templo.

la era de jonia llega a su fin.

CONTINUARA…

HOLAAAAAS AMIGOS, LAMENTO NO HABER SUBIDO CAPITULOS, A MI COLEGIO LO BUFFEARON Y NO TUVE TIEMPO DE SUBIR CAPITULOS :'C PERO YA SUBIRE UN POCO MAS.

¿Qué LES PARECIO?¿CREEN QUE SKULL DEBA MORIR?¿CREEN QUE SHEN ES UN COMPLETO TONTO EN ESCONDER SUS SENTIMIENTOS SOLO PORQUE ES EL "OJO DEL CREPUSCULO", DEJENMELO EN SUS REVIEWS Y EN SUS MENSAJES PRIVADOS ;) QUE SIEMPRE CONTESTO.

BUENO,ESO HA SIDO TODO, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, PONELE FOLLOW Y FAVORITOS Y NOS LEEMOS EN EL PROX CAPITULO DE "LA SOMBRA DEL CREPUSCULO".

ADIOSSSS n.n


	15. recuerdos entre lagrimas

CAPITULO 15: recuerdos entre lagrimas.

nadie entrenaba en la orden kinkou, todos estaban muy pálidos, kennen no sonreía, jugueteaba lentamente con un shuriken mientras estaba sentado en el techo del templo del maestro actual, pensaba como pudo pasar esto, se sentía tan culpable. kennen pensó hasta que la luna se asomo a la orden y a todo jonia, kennen admiraba la luna mientras sentía que un presencia se acercaba.

hola, shen.-dijo kennen sin ánimo alguno.

hola.-dijo shen con la voz apagada.

hubo un silencio largo entre ellos 2, normalmente kennen siempre comenzaba las conversaciones que duraban horas pero en este caso, shen tuvo que hablar.

¿quieres comer algo? o ¿prefieres jugar a algo?.-dijo shen tratando de que kennen saliera de la tristeza.

no.-dijo kennen.

vamos ¿Qué quieres hacer?.-dijo shen.

quiero que vuelva akali.-dijo kennen con una mirada triste.

"…".-shen quedo en silencio mientras que kennen recordaba los buenos momentos que paso con akali.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-FLASH BACK-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

kennen, shen y akali caminaban bajo el sol de la capital de jonia, a kennen se le ocurrió una buena idea, sugirió ir a la cascada que se encontraba muy cerca de ese lugar.

akali, ¿puedes pararte cerca de ahí?, debo ver algo.

akali obedeció y se paro junto a la orilla del lago y kennen con un cabezazo la empujo hacia el lago, kennen estaba riéndose a carcajadas mientras que akali salía de el lago.

kennen…eres el peor.-dijo akali con una sonrisa divertida y rápidamente tomo a kennen lanzándolo al lago.

AAAAAAHHH.-kennen grito mientras caía al agua.

akali rio levemente mientras que kennen arrojo una cuerda que quien sabe de dónde la saco y alcanzo a akali dejándola amarrada y tirándola hacia el lago, pero antes de eso, akali tomo la mano de shen haciendo que ambos cayeran al lago mientras sonaban las risas de los ninjas menos de shen.

o también esa vez que kennen escondió la máscara de shen y akali.

JAMAS LAS ENCONTRARAN, MI ESCONDITE ES PERFECTO.-dijo kennen en una pose de superhéroe.

apuesto el postre a que los encuentro en menos de 2 minutos.-dijo akali confiada.

ACEPTO TU POSTRE.-dijo kennen.

akali solo levanto una almohada de la cama de kennen y encontró las 2 mascaras.

DIABLOS.-dijo kennen.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

kennen noto que shen se había ido, posiblemente a dormir.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL BOSQUE.

akali estaba sentada debajo de un árbol, pensaba en lo que perdió y en lo que nunca podría volver a ver y a amar.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-FLASH BACK-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

akali miraba tímidamente hacia todos lados, había cumplido 14 años hace poco y opto por entrenar para llegar a ser el "puño de la sombra", el padre de shen la presentaba a los estudiantes.

muchachos, ella es akali, es nueva y la única mujer en la orden, se está entrenando para llegar a ser el puño de la sombra, denle la bienvenida.

todos la saludaron mientras que shen y zed quedaban fascinados, ella era muy hermosa.

…

akali también recordó su cumpleaños del año pasado en donde kennen le hizo una fiesta sorpresa en la liga de leyendas con todos lo amigos que había hecho en su estancia allí.

kennen le regalo un afilador de armas.

annie le regalo un muñeco vudú (que por cierto no usara hasta que sea necesario).

caitlyn le regalo una máscara nueva.

vi le regalo unos guantes de boxeo.

y muchos regalos más le llegaron mientras que shen le regalo un collar azul que atesora en su baúl de recuerdos que olvido en la orden kinkou.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

akali comenzó a llorar otra vez mientras que por alguna razón reflexionaba sobre las cosas que habían ocurrido recientemente. camino de nuevo con sus pertenencias hasta perderse en el bosque.

…

shen descansaba en su cama mirando hacia arriba, se sentía incompleto, triste, akali le hacía mucha falta tanto a kennen como a él.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-FLASH BACK-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

shen miraba como akali y kennen se divertían a las orillas del lago, le encantaba verlos pero seria mucho mejor si se uniera a ellos, obviamente no podía, era el ojo del crepúsculo.

akali se acerco a shen.

shen, ¿Por qué no te diviertes con nosotros aunque sea una vez?.-dijo akali.

no puedo hacer akali, soy el …-shen fue interrumpido.

el ojo del crepúsculo, si lo sabemos pero también debes sentir algo de alegría ¿no?.-dijo kennen.

talves, pero ahora no.-dijo shen.

si como no grandulón.-kennen empujándolo hacia la orilla del lago.

kennen detente.-dijo shen.

el gran kennen te ordena que te diviertas.-dijo kennen.

kennen ¿no crees que exager….-akali avanzo hacia ellos pero tropezó con una piedra empujando mas a shen haciendo que este callera al agua con akali encima de el.

ay no, lo siento mucho.-dijo akali que noto el musculoso cuerpo de shen al estar encima de el mientras que shen sentía el cuerpo moldeado perfectamente de akali, era muy ligera.

no hay problema.-dijo shen.

SIIIII DE ESO HABLABA.-dijo kennen lanzándose hacia ellos.

o también la vez que.

shen, akali y kennen tenía una misión en el bosque oscuro de jonia, a akali le atemorizaba ese bosque ya que cuando era pequeña se perdió en el y vio cosas horribles, sonó el rugido de un animal y akali se apego al pecho de shen mientras temblaba de miedo, shen inconscientemente la rodeo en sus brazos para que se sintiera protegida mientras que kennen miraba hacia adelante con la cara llena de entusiasmo con la misión que les habían encomendado.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

shen no podía sentirse así, en verdad extrañaba a akali, le hacia mucha falta, sin ella no podría lograr sus objetivos, la necesitaba.

…

bien ahora que akali se ha ido, debería deshacerme de ella por si acaso, no quiero que nos arruine los planes de conquistar jonia, así que akali prepárate, disfruta tus ultimas horas de vida, porque tu fin se acerca.

CONTINUARA….

HOLAAAAA AMIGINES, EN EL CAPITULO DE HOY VEREMOS COMO TODOS EXTRAÑAN A NUESTRA QUERIDA AKALI, Y COMO ALGUIEN (YA SE IMAGINAN QUIEN) PLANEA DESHACERSE DE ELLA, ¿Qué PASARA CON AKALI?.

REVIEWS PARA QUE AKALI SALGA VIVA, SI NO LOS DAN …HARE QUE LA MATEN :D….OKNO PERO DEJENME REVIEWS SON MUY INSPIRADORES :3 TAMBIEN SUS MENSAJES PRIVADOS POR SI QUIEREN SPOILER O LO QUE QUIERAN XD

QUIERO DARLE LA BIENVENIDA A Ezuny SE HIZO UNA CUENTA PARA PUTEAR A SKULL Y UN POCO A SHEN, GRACIAS POR LEER MI FIC Y ESPERO QUE SIGAS DEJANDO REVIEWS PARA MI Y TAMBIEN LOS MENSAJES PRIVADOS, DE VERDAD QUE ME ALEGRAN CUANDO VEO MI FIC Y HAY UN NUEVO REVIEW *-*.

TAMBIEN DEBO MENSIONAR QUE NO HARE 2 FICS A LA VEZ, YA QUE ME CONFUNDEN LAS HISTORIA, ADEMAS YA TENGO LA PAREJA PARA MI PROX PROYECTO ASI QUE NO PODRE HACER UN VEIGARXLULU, SI NO LEEN EL FIC POR NO HACER ESE VEIGARXLULU POR MI PUEDEN IRSE A LA REVERENDA CHUCHA (SOY MUY DIRECTO) SI LES GUSTA EL FIC BIEN, SI NO LES GUSTA POR UNA QUE OTRA RAZON BIEN TAMBIEN.

PERO BUENO IGUAL ESTABA BUENA LA IDEA PERO NO ME IMAGINO A ESOS 2 :C.

BUENO, ESO HA SIDO TODO, ESPERO QUE LE HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO, PONELE FOLLOW Y FAVORITOS Y NOS LEEMOS EN EL PROX CAPITULO DE "LA SOMBRA DEL CREPUSCULO".

ADIOSSSS n.n :3.

PD: BIRCH Y NAXUS. LOS EXTRAÑOOOOOO FIELES SEGUIDORES T_T


	16. la sospecha confirmada

CAPITULO 16: la sospecha confirmada.

shen despertó, era muy tarde así que debió haberse perdido el primer entrenamiento y el desayuno, la verdad es que no estaba de humor como para levantarse, tuvo una noche verdaderamente dura. se la paso pensando en akali y todos los buenos recuerdos que tenían juntos.

TOC TOC TOC.

la puerta de su habitación sonó.

shen, despierta, soy yo kennen.-grito kennen desde el otro lado de la puerta.

shen con muchísimo esfuerzo se levanto de su cama y fue hacia la puerta.

shen, será mejor que te vistas rápido porque no quiero que skull haga otra tontería porque faltaste al entrenamiento matutino y al desayuno.-dijo kennen.

si, lo siento, tuve una larga noche.-dijo shen.

si, me lo imagino, tuve que tomar pastillas para dormir o si no quedarme toda la noche despierto.-dijo kennen.

me pregunto cómo estará akali en este momento.-dijo shen.

MIENTRAS TANTO…POR AHÍ.

akali recorría el bosque, no quería volver a la casa donde antiguamente vivía con su madre, lo único que encontraría ahí son recuerdos de su madre y de lo avergonzada que debe estar de ella. solo siguió adelante mientras sin darse cuenta ya estaba al lado de la orden de las sombras que por supuesto ella no le dio importancia.

camino mientras que un grupo de ninjas de las sombras venían tras de ella, akali no les tomo importancia, porque hasta sin sus kamas podría ganarles a esos tipos.

en cuanto la atacaron ella reacciono dando puñetazos y golpes duros a los ninjas pero solo para dejarlos inconscientes, no quería tener más problemas de los que ya tenía. y así akali esta vagando por los bosques jónicos.

VOLVIENDO A KINKOU.

caitlyn y vi ya habían hecho su trabajo en la orden pero algo las impulsaba a quedarse mas, skull en serio les daba muy mala espina y habían muchas cosas que confirmaba que las cosas que hacia eran por un propó repente el teléfono de vi vuelve a sonar.

CAUSE, FINALLY, SHE'S HERE…HERE COMES VI.

aun no puedo creer que tengas esa canción.-dijo caitlyn.

es la mejor que he escuchado.-dijo vi.

el teléfono se transformo en la pantalla de video llamada.

aquí vi.-dijo vi.

buenos días, en la base de datos encontré su encargo de hace 3 días.-dijo orianna.

y que averiguaste.-dijo caitlyn.

el hombre desaparecido que fue el 3 general de noxus se llama skull blade, y se vio por última vez cuando salía de noxus hacia un lugar desconocido.-informo orianna.

espera, ¿Qué?, ¿skull blade?.-dijo caitlyn.

si, es el 3 general noxiano que al igual que el general du couteau (padre de katarina y cassiopeia) tiene un gran control con diferentes tipos de armas lo que lo hace un general temible, además de usar métodos muy efectivos para el disfraz, la actuación y los métodos de escape de emboscadas.-dijo orianna.

caitlyn y vi se miraron ¿podría ser skull ese tal "skull blade" el general noxiano?.

vi salió de ese trance y dijo:

y que has averiguado del asesino noxiano, stanlon psycho.-dijo vi.

se le vio por última vez abordando un barco que se desconocía hacia donde iba, muchos creían que iban a aguas turbias ya que en ese lugar reinan las aventuras fuera de la ley, pero otros dicen que fue contratado y jamás fue a aguas turbias.-dijo orianna.

¿hace cuanto fue esa embarcación?.-pregunto caitlyn.

hac semanas aproximadamente.-dijo orianna.

eso tiene sentido, las embarcaciones de noxus están justo al suroeste de jonia, fácilmente stanlon pudo haber llegado hasta aquí.-dijo caitlyn.

algo me dice que no vino solo.-dijo vi.

ambas se quedaron pensando hasta que orianna las interrumpió.

permiso para cambiar mecanismo de cuerda y limpiar el lente de "la bola" con el señor heimerdinger.-dijo orianna.

permiso concedido.-dijo caitlyn.

se agradece, orianna fuera.-dijo orianna antes de cortar la llamada.

caitlyn y vi quedaron algo aterradas ¿podría ser skull el general noxiano desaparecido?.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL PALACIO MANDATARIO.

kennen y shen fueron a visitar a karma, la iluminada. a ella le encantaba que la visitaran, era mucho mejor que meditar por horas y revisar casos jónicos.

chicos, que alegría verlos aquí.-dijo karma sentándose en un sofá.

es un placer venir a verla señorita karma.-dijo kennen.

esperen, ¿Dónde está akali?...¿está ocupada?.-pregunto karma.

shen y kennen se miraron por un segundo y shen dijo:

usted debería saberlo ya.-dijo shen.

¿saber qué?.-dijo karma.

lo que paso con akali.-dijo kennen.

¿Qué sucedió con ella?.-pregunto karma.

esto se ponía aun más raro, todos saben que para expulsar a un ninja , la mandataria ósea karma debería ser la primera en saber a quién y porque expulsarían.

fue expulsada y desterrada de la orden kinkou.-dijo shen.

Q..Q…QUEEEEEEEEE.-grito karma.

shen y kennen se asustaron levemente mirándose.

CUANDO PASO ESO.-grito karma.

hace 2 días.-dijo kennen.

JAMAS ME AVISARON DE NADA.-dijo karma.

espere, ¿Qué?¿jamás hablaron de su motivo de expulsión?.-dijo shen.

karma se calmo un poco.-no, no me dijeron nada.-dijo karma.

kennen le explico que akali había sido expulsada por haber insultado al maestro skull por querer ayudar a un kennen gravemente herido pero el insulto fue por llamar a kennen mentiroso y negarle la atención medica.

pero eso es norma, también haría lo mismo que akali si tuviese a alguien gravemente herido, ¿Cómo demonios piensa skull?.-dijo karma.

eso es tan raro como la guerra entre jonia y noxus.-dijo kennen.

¿Qué guerra?.-dijo karma.

la guerra, que dijo usted que ratchet debía ir, antes de que lo mataran.-dijo kennen.

"…"-karma quedo en silencio, ella….jamás le escribió a ratchet nada sobre una guerra .-¿tienes la carta?.-pregunto karma.

kennen guardaba esa carta en la parte trasera de su ropa y seguía hasta con la estampilla.

esta… ESTA CARTA NO ES MIA, ESTA NO ES MI LETRA.-dijo karma alterada.

¿QUEEEE?.-grito kennen.

shen y kennen estaban confundidos ¿Cómo no podría ser de karma esa carta informando a ratchet sobre un campo de batalla entre jonia y noxus?.

HASTA AQUÍ, IRE HASTA LA ORDEN PARA HABLAR CON SKULL.-grito karma saliendo con shen y kennen del palacio.

…

CONTINUARA…..

HOLAAAAA AMIGINES, PENSABA ACTUALIZAR AYER PERO TUVE UN PEQUEÑO INCONVENIENTE, RESULTA QUE LLEGE DEL COLEGIO Y MI PERRITA …TUVO SUS CACHORRITOS *-* PERO UNO CAYO AL DESAGUE Y LO ENCONTRE MOJADO Y MUY FLAQUITO, ENTRE EN PANICO Y MUCHAS COSAS, PERO LOGRE IR SOLO A LA CLINICA PARA QUE LE AYUDARAN, Y POR ESE MOMENTO DE PANICO AYER NO PUDE ACTUALIZAR :C.

PERO HOY ESOS 3 PEQUEÑOS ME INSPIRARON PARA EL CAPITULO DE HOY, Y EL PERRITO ACCIDENTADO ESTA BIEN AHORA CON SU MAMI :').

BUENO VOLVIENDO A MI TEMA, EN ESTE CAPITULO SE ESTA DESENMASCARANDO A SKULL, ¿Qué PASARA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO?.

REVIEWS PARA ESTA HISTORIA, PARA QUE SKULL MUERA, PARA QUE AKALI SE SALVE, PARA QUE AKALI Y SHEN PUEDAN AMARSE Y BLA BLA BLA TAMBIEN LOS MENSAJES PRIVADOS :3.

SALUDOS PARA: EZUNY, MECHERAZO, NAXUSS, BIRCH (TE EXTRAÑO), Y A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN MI HISTORIA Y NO COMENTAN, NO ME OLVIDO DE ELLOS :3.

BUENO, ESO HA SIDO TODO, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO, PONELE FOLLOW Y FAVORITOS Y NOS LEEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO DE "LA SOMBRA Y EL CREPUSCULO".

ADIOSSSS n.n :3 :$


	17. de maestro a general

CAPITULO 17: de maestro a general.

karma estaba furiosa, primero habían falsificado una carta supuestamente firmada por ella, luego mienten sobre una supuesta reunión entre ella y skull y ahora expulsa y destierra a akali sin que ella lo supiera, skull estaba colgando de un hilo, ya karma estaba al límite.

shen y kennen eran casi arrastrados por karma por lo furiosa que estaba. parecían niños siendo tirados de las orejas.

señorita karma, cálmese por favor.-dijo kennen.

ESTOY PERFECTAMENTE CALMADA.-grito karma.

se nota.-dijo kennen en voz baja.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA ORDEN.

señoritas no creo que tengan más motivos para seguir aquí.-dijo skull.

créame, tenemos los suficientes.-dijo caitlyn.

¿podrían decirme cuáles son sus motivos?.-pregunto skull.

lo siento, eso es confidencial.-dijo caitlyn.

nada debería ser confidencial para el maestro de la orden.-dijo skull.

¿a veces me pregunto si usted nos ha dicho toda la verdad?.-dijo vi.

¿Cómo se atreve? jovencita, yo les he dicho toda la verdad.-dijo skull.

eso no lo tenemos confirmado, así que no podemos confiar en usted de momento.-dijo caitlyn.

mientras que caitlyn y vi hacia mas investigaciones y hablando sobre las sospechas hacia skull, skull escribía una carta para stanlon que seguramente ya se encontraba en noxus reuniendo a las tropas, por lo que tuvo que avisar su salida.

señoritas, debo ir a atender unos asuntos con la mandataria karma, vuelvo enseguida.-dijo skull.

caitlyn y vi asintieron pero aun no debían tenerle confianza al vegete, puede que este tramando algo pero les habían dicho en piltover que jamás deben meterse en asuntos con la mandataria karma. aunque sus sospechas eran casi 100%confirmadas ya que con el informe que orianna les entrego, ya sabían que el general desaparecido se llamaba skull blade, no podían fiarse del vegete porque puede ser un criminal que este contra jonia.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL BOSQUE.

akali caminaba con sus pertenencias en la espalda, no podía mirar hacia atrás pero aun así lo hacía, recordaba cómo había sido expulsada y humillada frente a sus compañeros bueno…ex compañeros. no pudo evitar recordar cuando vio las expresiones de shen y kennen al ser expulsada, kennen demostraba tristeza y shen…bueno ella pensaba que shen estaría avergonzado de ella.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-FLASH BACK-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

cuando akali salió con sus pertenencias hacia la salida de la orden, abrazo a kennen quien estaba llorando sin control, ella le dijo que podía lograr sus metas sin ella, era un yordle fuerte.

y abrazo a shen y le dijo que podía vengar a padre sin ella, pero también sentía que si ella estaba en ese futuro, solo sería un estorbo para shen y su objetivo, la verdad siempre se sintió como un estorbo para sus compañeros. en cuanto termino de abrazar a shen, las lagrimas cayeron y ella correa a toda velocidad, había sido fuertemente humillada, por segunda vez en su vida.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

las lagrimas de akali amenazaban con caer sobre sus mejillas pero ella rápidamente se las limpio y siguió su camino sin rumbo, llorar no ayudaría en nada a esa situación.

camino hasta que escucho que alguien se acercaba, ella estaba en lo profundo del bosque, ¿Quién iría a tal punto del bosque?.

entonces akali vio a skull, sosteniendo una carta mientras se dirigía a un prado de flores y silbo. poco después de su silbido, un águila con armadura roja aterrizo en su brazo, en cuanto skull le entrego la carta al águila, noto que tenía el símbolo noxiano, akali se sobresalto por esto pero siguió en sus estado de sigilo.

llévalo a stanlon psycho.-dijo skull.

el águila comenzó a volar mientras que skull se devolvía por donde vino.

akali no podía dejar las cosas así, pues corrió hacia el águila y salto con todas sus fuerzas desde la copa de un árbol, después de varios intentos, pudo arrebatarle al águila la carta, no quería lastimarla así solo se la saco de sus garras.

akali abrió la carta y se sorprendió a ver que…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-CARTA-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

noxus-

stanlon psycho.

espero las tropas noxianas para invadir jonia pronto, el n° de ninjas esta bajo y no creo que otros estados ayuden a jonia, ni demacia, piltover o freljord.

akali ya esta fuera de esto asi que no habrá problemas pero para asegurarnos, yo mismo voy a encargarme de ella personalmente si es que es necesario.

espero las tropas.

3° general noxiano

skull blade.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-FIN DE LA CARTA-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

akali no podía creer esto, skull…era un general noxiano que trata de conquistar jonia fingiendo ser un maestro…

ESTO…DEBO IR A LA ORDEN.-dijo akali mientras que corría en dirección a la orden. shen y kennen estaban en peligro.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA ORDEN.

skull volvió y caitlyn, vi, shen y kennen lo estaban esperando.

a que se debe esto.-dijo skull.

deje de hacerse el inocente.-dijo caitlyn.

¿Qué?.-dijo skull.

¿Dónde estuvo los últimos minutos?.-dijo vi.

ya se los dije, tuve asuntos que atender con la mandataria karma.-dijo skull.

no mienta.-dijo karma apareciendo.

se.. ñorita karma…que hace por aquí.-dijo skull entrando en pánico.

vengo a despedir a este mentiroso, usted.-dijo karma.

o deberíamos decir…SKULL BLADE, TERCER GENERAL NOXIANO.-grito vi.

skull quedo helado, lo descubrieron pero…

que esta diciendo, ¿skull blade? no me suena además no tienen pruebas.

¿quieres pruebas? aquí las tienes.-dijo akali detrás de él y lanzando la carta hacia sus amigos.

karma recogió la carta y la leyó, estaba claro, skull ya no tenía escapatoria.

mph…AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHa…..

skull dejo escapar una risa maniática y luego se quito el traje blanco y traía uno parecido pero negro con líneas rojas.

si…soy skull blade , general noxiano…

CONTINUARA….DE INMEDIATO…


	18. la herida

CAPITULO 18: la herida.

SI…SOY SKULL BLADE, GENERAL NOXIANO.-dijo skull con una sonrisa diabólica.

todos los presentes ahí se prepararon para capturarlo y mandarlo al tribunal de jonia.

ESTAS ARRESTADO.-grito caitlyn acercándose a skull

oh…que miedo.-dijo skull levantando las manos pero detrás de el aparecían luces azules.

que demonios.-dijo vi.-CAIT SAL DE AHÍ.-grito vi.

caitlyn escucho la llamada de advertencia de su amiga y en cuanto volteo a verla, las luces azules se transformaron en espadas espirituales y skull las tomo corriendo hacia caitlyn.

caitlyn no pudo reaccionar a tiempo por lo que recibió un corte en la costilla cayendo al suelo.

CAITLYN.-grito vi.

un paso más y la mato.-dijo skull agarrándola del cuello.

ERES UN MALDITO.-grito akali corriendo hacia skull e inmediatamente usando baile sombrío (R de akali) derribando a skull y soltando a caitlyn.

shen y vi corrieron hacia caitlyn para mantenerla a salvo.

caitlyn ¿estás bien?.-pregunto vi.

*cof cof* si vi …no te preo..ggh.-era obvio que la herida de la costilla era muy profunda por lo que la tendrán que sanar lo antes posible.

akali golpeo a skull varios puñetazos en la cara hasta que un sable espiritual iba directo a su espalda, akali no era tonta y bloqueo rápidamente la espada espiritual con una patada mientras que skull aprovecho ese momento de ese momento de distracción para pegarle una poderosa patada a akali haciendo que esta saliese volando hacia kennen, shen y karma.

JE, pobres idiotas.-dijo skull.

CALLATE MALDITO.-grito kennen corriendo en una bola de trueno hacia skull.

skull con una sola patada detuvo a kennen quien salió volando pero por suerte karma lo atrapo.

karma no podía aguantar más la ira que sentía así que uso mantra (R de karma) y uso fulgor espiritual (Q de karma combinado con mantra).

skull recibió el impacto pero ese ataque no fue suficiente como para detenerlo, skull lanzo muchas armas de filo en dirección a ellos, esa técnica era parecida al loto mortal de katarina (R de katarina) solo que skull descubrió la forma de crear hojas espirituales y lanzarlas sin ningún esfuerzo.

karma no podía dejar que sus amigos salieran lastimados así que con algo más de esfuerzo uso mantra (R de karma) y uso en todos desafío (E de karma combinado con mantra) para protegerlos. las armas rebotaron contra los escudos así manteniéndolos a salvo.

shen se harto de verlos pelear así que con sus espadas listas corrió hacia skull quien también tenía unos sables listos, shen y skull chocaron espadas, shen tenia una fuerza en los brazos muy impresionante, por lo que skull debió usar algo más de esfuerzo, shen no desperdicio ningún segundo para atacar a skull el cual dio un paso en falso y shen derribo a skull pero skull salto ágilmente hacia atrás quedando totalmente a salvo de shen.

puede que hayan ganado, por ahora, mejor prepárense porque su fin se acerca, akali tu serás la primera en tener el placer de morir por la invasión noxiana.-dijo skull.

ya quisieras vegete.-dijo akali.

vi había dejado a caitlyn en un lugar seguro junto a los estudiantes que trataban de sanarla. así que vi aprovecho de usar asalto y lesiones (R de vi) pero skull esquivo los golpes con una rapidez increíble.

no tengo tiempo para ustedes, debo planear su muerte, Y LA CAIDA DE SU PRECIOSA JONIA, AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.-grito skull tirando una bomba de humo y desapareciendo de el lugar.

…

A TODOS LOS ESTUDIANTES SE LES ORDENA REGISTRAR LOS ALREDEDORES DE LA ORDEN PARA BUSCAR AL FUGITIVO SKULL.-grito kennen corriendo por las habitaciones.

todos los estudiantes dejaron sus deberes y salieron a investigar la zona, si skull estaba en los alrededores, deberían traerlo y juzgarlo.

caitlyn estaba consciente y su herida fue vendada, pero aun dolía. mientras que karma, shen y akali hablaban en el templo donde se hospedan los maestros actuales.

debemos capturar al viejo, no debemos permitir que siga en libertad.-dijo karma.

señorita karma, deberíamos prepararnos para la guerra, skull dijo que invadiría jonia con un ejército noxiano, no debemos dejar que eso pase.-dijo akali.

tienes razón pero…arrghh.-karma no podía estar peor, no sabia que hacer exactamente.

bien, la invasión no será hasta una semana aproximadamente, aun tenemos tiempo de formarnos.-dijo shen.

señorita karma.-dijo kennen entrando.-no se encontró a skull por los alrededores, ya debería estar a kilómetros de distancia.

karma pensó un poco, para la edad de skull, corría muy rápido, pero ese no era el punto pero por ahora sus guerreros necesitaban descansar, con toda esta conmoción oscureció muy rápido.

por ahora chicos, deben ir a descansar, mañana planearemos mas.-dijo karma.-pero antes, akali debo entregarte esto.

karma le dio a akali sus preciadas armas, las "kamas" que usaba siempre como ninja y como campeona en la liga de leyendas.

muchas gracias, señorita karma.

…

kennen fue el primero en irse a dormir, estaba muy exhausto, shen y akali fueron a hablar al bosque.

debimos saber que skull era un noxiano.-dijo akali.

tranquila, vamos a atraparlo y haremos que pague por sus crímenes.-dijo shen.

eso espero.-dijo akali.

ambos quedaron en silencio y shen soltó palabras sin pensárselo.

akali…te extrañamos.-dijo shen.

akali lo miro, su mirada reflejaba que la extrañaba y la necesitaba y en ese entonces akali los abrazo, un abrazo cálido que le dio a shen paz y serenidad.

NO…NO TE DEJES LLEVAR….ESTO NO ES CORRECTO.

shen pensaba, no podía actuar así, debía evitarlo.

shen rompió el abrazo alejándose de akali.

akali ..yo no puedo hacer esto, yo soy…-shen fue interrumpido.

porque nunca puede disfrutar shen, ser el ojo del crepúsculo es ser un guerrero honorable, no ser un fantasma serio y sin emociones.-dijo akali.

akali yo…-shen no sabía que decir.

tu no sabes lo que siento cuando haces esto, me alejas y no disfrutas la felicidad, me siento muy mal, me siento herida. así que no quiero que eso vuelva a ocurrir.

espera, no te refieres a…-shen no podía creerlo.

así es, ayudare en la guerra pero no volveré a la orden kinkou *sollozos*….adiós shen.-dijo akali antes de irse corriendo hacia la salida de la orden…llorando.

AKALI, ESPERA.-dijo shen pero akali no detuvo el paso, perdió a su única amiga por ser el ojo del crepúsculo…se sentía como un imbécil.

…

MIENTRAS TANTO EN ALGUN LUGAR EN EL MAR.

skull estaba en un barco noxiano rumbo a noxus, en donde se reuniría con stanlon….y planearían la caída de jonia.

CONTINUARA…

HOLAAAAA AMIGINES, SORPRESA, DOBLE CAPITULO, POR PRIMERA VEZ EN MI VIDA HICE 2 CAPITULOS EN UN DIA, LA VERDAD ES QUE ESTABA MUY DEPRIMIDO PERO ESCRIBIR MI FIC ME DISTRAJO Y ME ALSO LOS ANIMOS Y LOS REVIEWS QUE ME DEJAN ME HACEN AUN MAS FELIZ.

DOBLE CAPITULO…DOBLE REVIEWS OKNO XD… PERO BUENO REVIEWS Y MENSAJES PRIVADO QUE CONTESTO SIEMPRE :3.

ADEMAS PERDONEN SI NARRO HORRIBLEMENTE MAL LAS PELEAS, LA VERDAD ES QUE PNGO LOS NOMBRES ORIGINALES DE LOS ATAQUES Y ENTRE PARENTECIS EL BOTON DEL JUEGO PERO CREO QUE ESO SERIA UN ESTORBO PARA QUE USTEDES LEAN U_U COMO SEA, DEJEN SU OPINION SOBRE MI NARRACION DE PELEAS EN LOS REVIEWS :3.

BUENO, ESO HA SIDO TODO, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO LOS CAPITULOS ( LOS 2) PONELE FOLLOW Y FAVORITOS Y NOS LEEMOS EN EL PROX CAPITULO DE "LA SOMBRA DEL CREPUSCULO".

ADIOSSSS n.n :3 :$


	19. imbecil

CAPITULO 19: imbécil.

caitlyn despertó sin dolores en su costilla, las pociones que vi se robo de la liga antes del apocalipsis de los bots en verdad fueron útiles para su recuperación, ahora estaba en la sala de visitas comiendo café con rosquillas con vi, ¿Qué pasaría con la situación?.

oye cait, ¿Qué haremos con el vegete?, ¿deberíamos ayudar a la orden kinkou?.-pregunto vi.

eso es lo correcto, después de todo estamos en contra de los noxianos al igual que ellos.-dijo caitlyn.

si, pero el numero de personas para la batalla es inferior a lo que pienso que serán los noxianos, ¿Qué hay de eso?.-dijo vi.

buen punto, y de hecho, no tengo ninguna idea.-dijo caitlyn.

en ese momento sonó el teléfono de vi, con el mismo tono de vi. que al momento de presionar el botón color verde se transformada en una video llamada.

aquí vi.-dijo vi.

pero si es mi golpeadora favorita.-dijo heimerdinger.

hola profesor.-saludo caitlyn.

buenos días, ¿Cómo va todo por allá?.-pregunto heimerdinger.

caitlyn y vi se vieron entre ellas y caitlyn dijo:

que digamos, no va muy bien.-dijo caitlyn.

¿paso algo?.-dijo el yordle.

bueno resulta que el maestro que hasta ahora dirigía la orden kinkou, skull, resulto ser un noxiano tratando de debilitar las unidades de jonia, haciéndose pasar por un maestro, ayer trato de matarme y ahora traerá un ejército noxiano a invadir jonia.-dijo caitlyn.

PERO ESO ES TERRIBLE¡.-exclamo heimerdinger.

lo sabemos y queremos ayudarlos.-dijo vi.

heimerdinger suspiro ante esto y puso una expresión triste debajo de sus gafas.

lo siento chicas, las necesito aquí.-dijo el yordle.

¿Qué?.-dijeron las 2 policías en unisonó.

lo siento pero las necesito aquí, deben irse justamente hoy.-dijo el venerable inventor.

PERO PROFESOR, NECESITAN NUESTRA AYUDA.-dijo caitlyn.

las necesito en piltover, pero no teman, solo confíen en mi.-dijo heimerdinger.

esta bien, caitlyn fuera.-caitlyn colgó la llamada.

¿Qué haremos caitlyn?.-pregunto vi.

debemos confiar en heimerdinger aunque no sepa que quiera hacer.-dijo caitlyn

¿tu crees?.-dijo vi

pues no lo se.-dijo caitlyn.-pero deberíamos prepararnos para irnos.

bien, como digas.-dijo vi.

…

shen estaba en el bosque caminando en dirección a la cascada, no hubo segundo en donde no se acordara lo que paso la noche anterior con akali que hasta ayer, era su compañera de equipo.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-FLASH BACK-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

akali siempre que shen la alejaba de el por darle un abrazo o cualquier gesto que hiciera que shen sintiera, felicidad, comodidad y algo mas, se ponía triste y decaída, ¿Qué acaso shen sería una maquina vacía sin emociones para siempre?. en ese caso akali ya estaba hartada de sentirse así de mal así que…

así es, ayudare en la guerra pero no voy a volver a la orden kinkou *sollozo* adiós shen.-akali corrió hacia la salida de la orden llorando.

AKALI, ESPERA.-grito shen pero akali no detuvo su paso.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

shen llego hasta la cascada, recordaba cuando akali se bañaba en ella para meditar, había veces en que shen inconscientemente quería meterse a la cascada a meditar con ella pero no podía demostrar la necesidad de estar con alguien, como siempre dice, es el ojo del crepúsculo y no puede demostrar emoción alguna.

shen decidió que era su turno de meditar y poner en orden sus pensamientos, se quito parte de su armadura, quedando solo en su pantalón. su pecho estaba desnudo y se metió en la cascada sintiendo como el agua a una temperatura algo baja rodeaba su cuerpo. pero entonces ahí pudo pensar.

shen vio como su "hermano" asesinaba a su padre y desde ese día se convirtió en el ojo del crepúsculo y juraría matar a zed, todo eso lo llevo a conocer a akali y a kennen quien no podía demostrar ningún sentimiento hacia ellos lo que a veces se le demostraba imposible, kennen con una actitud traviesa y juguetona le hacía escapar una que otra sonrisa, akali con su personalidad cálida, amable y entregada a todo por sus amigos le hacía sentir felicidad y tranquilidad y otro sentimiento que hasta ese entonces desconocía.

todo esos momentos que desperdicio tratando de cumplir con su obligación del ojo del crepúsculo lo hicieron perderse maravillosos momentos con akali y kennen y todo eso podía resumirse en una palabra: IMBECIL.

shen después de un rato pensando, salió de la cascada y fue directo a su habitación para ponerse algo de ropa seca, akali hacia eso todos los días, realmente la cascada ayudaba a despejar sus pensamientos.

en cuanto se puso su ropa, shen salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la sala de reuniones, ya que había sido llamado para una información importante, en ese lugar estaban kennen, karma, caitlyn, vi y … akali.

bien ya que shen llego podemos comenzar, después de todos estos días ya hicimos nuestro trabajo, hoy debemos emprender el viaje a piltover, muchas gracias por su amabilidad y les deseamos suerte en la batalla.-dijo caitlyn.

muchas gracias a ustedes, fueron de gran ayuda aquí y también no podemos meterlas en la batalla así que muchas gracias por venir.-dijo akali.

después de ese discurso y que todos agradecieran a las chicas de la ley, caitlyn y vi se retiraron de la orden kinkou con un sonrisa fingida, en verdad querían ayudar en la batalla.

mientras que los jonios se quedaron en la sala de reuniones.

mañana yo y akali organizaremos a los reclutas para la batalla, esperemos que sean lo suficiente, perder esta guerra nos llevaría al fin de nuestra querida jonia.-dijo karma.

entendido.-dijo akali.

entendido.-dijo shen.

akali después de la reunión se retiro rápido de ahí, no quería ver a shen.

el día paso mientras que kennen y shen entrenaban a los ninjas y mucho más duro para la batalla que se aproximaba, debían estar lo más preparados posible para esta guerra.

cuando atardeció los jóvenes estudiantes se fueron a sus dormitorios u otros se fueron a comer al comedor principal de la orden. shen se iba al comedor principal junto a kennen pero en el camino vio a akali conversando con karma.

akali ¿estás segura de que no quieres volver a entrar a la orden?.-dijo karma.

akali guardo silencio ya que notaba que shen estaba cerca de ellas así que se tomo 3 segundos de silencio y hablo.

si, debo alejarme de todo lo que me hace mal y si es posible, morir en la guerra.-dijo akali.

no digas eso, tu saldrás vivita y hermosa como siempre akali.-dijo karma.

no sé si hermosa pero de viva no lo puedo asegurar.-dijo akali.

por lo menos quédate en la orden solo a dormir, no puedes dormir siempre en el bosque.-dijo karma.

gracias por su oferta señorita karma, pero no puedo, aunque si es posible, olvide algo en mi ex-habitación.-dijo akali.

bien entra.-dijo karma.

akali prosiguió a entrar a su cuarto en donde en un baúl estaba la caja musical que le había obsequiado su madre, la caja la necesitaba con urgencia y estar sola así que la tomo y salió de su ex-habitación.

kennen y shen vieron lo que llevaba en las manos y kennen lo reconoció de inmediato.

esa es la cajita musical que su madre le regalo.-dijo kennen.

¿para que la quiere?.-dijo shen.

por lo que se, escucha su melodía cada vez que esta triste y llora hasta dormirse.-dijo kennen.

shen se sentía culpable del estado emocional de akali pero ahora akali lo ignoraba y no podía soportar esa sensación.

…

skull llego hasta noxus y se encontró con stanlon y algunos de su ejército en un bar.

comandante skull, ¿Cuándo partiremos hacia jonia para su conquista?.-pregunto stanlon.

partiremos el día lunes, así será más formal la invasión.-dijo skull.

bien entonces hay que disfrutar por ahora.-dijo stanlon agarrando una jarra de cerveza.

POR NOXUS Y LA CONQUISTA DE JONIA.-grito skull alzando la jarra.

SIIIIIIII.-gritaron todos en unisonó.

CONTINUARA…

HOLAAAAAA AMIGINES, SI LO SE, ESTE CAPITULO ES MAS LARGO QUE LOS DEMAS (CREO) Y FUE PORQUE ME LLEGO LA INSPIRACION PORQUE COMI PASTEL EN LA FIESTA DE MI HERMANITO MAYOR :3 (ME ENCANTA EL PASTEL *-*) Y ME ALSO LOS ANIMOS PARA ESCRIBIR ESTO, AHORA LO ESCRIBI EL SABADO, PERO NO PODIA SUBIRLO PORQUE NO TENGO INTERNET AQUÍ PERO SI LO ESTAN LEYENDO SABRAN QUE LLEGE A MI HOGAR EL DOMINGO.

¿PIENSAN QUE AKALI ES HERMOSA?¿PIENSAN QUE SHEN ES UN COMPLETO IMBECIL?, SUS RESPUESTAS ME LAS DEJAN EN LOS REVIEWS (ÑAM ÑAM) Y SUS HERMOSOS MENSAJES PRIVADOS (BLUDUBULUBDRU).

BUENO, ESO HA SIDO TODO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, PONELE FOLLOW Y FAVORITOS Y NOS LEEMOS EN EL PROX CAPITULO DE "LA SOMBRA DEL CREPUSCULO".

ADIOSSS n.n :3 :$.

PD : EL 18 (FIESTA QUE SE CELEBRA AQUÍ EN CHILE) SE ACERCA Y VOY A TENER HARTO TIEMPO PARA ACTUALIZAR, ASI QUE ATENTOS :3


	20. reclutamiento

CAPITULO 20: reclutamiento.

shen y kennen debían reunirse con karma en la sala de conferencias de la orden kinkou, pues habían pasado algunos días desde que skull se dejo ver su verdadera cara, ahora tenían que planear la defensa y el contraataque de jonia y para eso necesitaban saber cuántos reclutas tienen.

al parecer entre los ninjas de la orden, lo que están graduados y el ejercito jonio normal deberían ser como unos 300 soldados, aunque los noxianos deberían tener el doble más o menos, ya que skull hizo que mataran ya a muchos ninjas y soldados de jonia.

esto es grave, no sé si tendremos lo necesario para el contraataque ni siquiera para la defensa.-dijo karma preocupada.

lo sabemos pero no tenemos más reclutas y no queremos sacar a cada hombre de familia de sus casas para combatir en la guerra.-dijo kennen.

si lo sé, eso sería muy injusto pero no se qué hacer.-dijo karma agarrándose el cabello.

puede que nosotros matemos sigilosamente a algunos noxianos y así reduciendo enormemente el numero de enemigos.-dijo akali entrando a la sala.

buena idea, puede funcionar y darnos algo de ventaja pero aun así creo que son demasiados, tomando en cuenta que skull es experto en manejo de armas y stanlon mata como un monstruo y muy rápido.-dijo karma.

¿no podemos pedir ayuda a demacia o freljord?.-dijo kennen.

no podemos.-dijo shen.

¿Por qué no?.-dijo kennen.

demacia ya tiene conflictos con noxus lo que los pondría en peligro si envían soldados hacia acá y freljord tiene su propia guerra entre la tribu de los avarocianos, la garra invernal y la guardia de hielo.-dijo shen.

demonios ¿Qué se supone que hagamos?, el ataque es en 3 días, debemos pensar muy rápido.-dijo kennen.

pero la idea de akali está bien, debemos reducir el número de noxianos con ataques sigilosos y así tener algo de ventaja.-dijo karma.

hablaron de las tomas de ataque y defensa de jonia, pero aun se mantenía que no de podrá contra el ataque noxiano a menos que ocurra un milagro. ahora el dúo de ninjas y la civil akali debían ver a sus reclutas y prepararlos para la guerra que será en 3 días.

shen, kennen y akali les explicaron el plan a los guerreros que estaban dispuestos a morir por jonia. se les entrego armas exportadas de demacia para mayor ventaja.

el grupo de espadas y escudos ira al frente, constituido por 100 soldados que se especializan en ofensiva, el grupo es denominado "fuerza".-dijo kennen

el grupo más resistente constituido por 100 soldados ira al medio protegiendo todo lo de atrás, se especializan en proteger y dar golpes duros con los mazos y lanzas, el grupo se le denomina "paz".-dijo shen

el grupo de ataque lejano como arqueros entre otros constituido por 100 soldados se encontraran en la parte de atrás, se especializan en los tiros certeros y críticos, el grupo se le es denominado "concentración".-dijo kennen.

y finalmente nosotros, constituido por 3 personas seremos el de ataque sigiloso y reducción de líneas enemigas, nos especializamos en asesinar rápido y movernos sin que nos puedan percibir, somos el equipo "equilibrio".-dijo akali.

ya dicho esto y explicado la estrategia de ataque y defensa el trió se fue de allí y caminaron hacia la plaza central de la ciudad de jonia.

kennen saco el megáfono hextech que vi le había obsequiado y comenzó a decir:

A TODAS LAS PERSONAS, SE LES ORDENA EVACUAR LA CIUDAD Y DIRIGIRSE A JONIA NORTE, SAQUEN TODO LO QUE PUEDAN DE SUS CASAS Y DIRIGANSE A LOS TRANSPORTES, ASEGURENSE QUE NADIE QUEDE FUERA Y NO OLVIDEN COSAS AQUÍ.-grito kennen por el altavoz mientras que algunos soldados ayudaban en la evacuación.

todas las personas un tanto asustadas salieron de sus casas con lo necesario para irse y fueron hacia los transportes que esperaban en la salida de la ciudad. al parecer el festival "luna de sangre" tendrá que posponerse hasta que todo esto termine, aunque la luna roja no esperara hasta que esto acabe.

jonia sur quedo totalmente desierta, ni siquiera habían perros callejeros, gente de buen corazón se los llevo con ellos.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN NOXUS…

stanlon y skull organizaban a sus soldados para irse para pasado mañana en la noche, solo había una cosa que no deben olvidar "maten sin piedad alguna" lo que alentaba a los soldados a ir a la batalla.

¿Cuántos soldados son en total?.-pregunto skull.

460 soldados, general.-dijo stanlon.

perfecto, reducimos mucho las líneas jónicas, tendremos todas las de ganar.-dijo skull confiado.

¿Qué haremos en todo este tiempo si sabemos que vamos a ganar?.-pregunto stanlon.

solo debemos esperar y celebrar con alcohol hasta que llegue el anhelado día.-dijo skull.

aun no entiendo porque katarina,darius,talon y draven no quisieron participar en la guerra.-dijo stanlon.

te lo diré, esta guerra es secreta, muy pocos en noxus están enterados de esto.-dijo skull.

¿Por qué hizo una cosa así?.-dijo stanlon.

sencillo, ellos quieren repoblar jonia con noxianos y sacar todos sus elementos pero yo quiero que sea destruida por completo, esos jonios me parecen muy repulsivos, son solo motivos personales.-dijo skull.

si usted lo dice.-dijo stanlon.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN JONIA.

shen y kennen conversaban en el techo del maestro actual como siempre lo hacían.

en serio ¿Por qué akali no quiere volver a la orden?.-dijo kennen.

shen pensó un momento, era culpa de él y de su estupidez de que ella no quiera volver.

quizás ya no quiera ser un ninja.-dijo shen.

eso es ridículo, ella es muy entregada a los ninjas, nunca nos dejaría, además me dijo que era por motivos personales.-dijo kennen.

pero ¿Qué le vas a hacer?.-dijo shen.

voy a averiguarlo.-dijo kennen.

no se si pueda ser buena idea.-dijo shen.

tienes razón, debería dejarla tranquila.- increíblemente kennen cambio de opinión muy rápido.

la guerra pronto iba a comenzar ¿Quién saldrá vivo de ahí?.

CONTINUARA….

HOLAAAAAA AMIGUINES, YA VAMOS EN EL CAPITULO 20 DEL FIC Y ESO QUIERE DECIR QUE VAMOS EN LA RECTA FINAL DEL FIC *O*, Y ME DI CUENTA QUE YA SON 44 REVIEWS SON MUCHOS MAS QUE LA "SOBERANA Y EL MAESTRO" Y SE LOS AGRADEZCO MUCHISIMO n.n.

REVIEWS Y SIGAMOS ADELANTE CON LA HISTORIA, TAMBIEN ME INSPIRAN LOS MENSAJES PRIVADOS :D

RESULTA QUE ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO MIENTRAS TODOS EN MI FAMILIA CELEBRAN LA FIESTA PATRIOTA DE CHILE, ESO SI QUE ES SER EL ALMA DE LA FIESTA xD. SENTADO EN UN SILLON CON LOS AUDIFONOS PUESTO ESCUCHANDO MI MUSICA FAVORITA PARA ESCRIBIR EL CAPITULO EN VERDAD ….PARTY HARD…

AH POR CIERTO QUIERO RECOMENDAR EL FANFIC DE BIRCH QUE SE LLAMA "JUNTOS POR SHURIMA" AQUI ESTA EN LINK s/10700803/1/Juntos-por-Shurima Y BUENA SUERTE EN TU FIC BIRCH n.n

BUENO, ESO HA SIDO TODO, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, PONELE FOLLOW Y FAVORITOS Y NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO DE "LA SOMBRA DEL CREPUSCULO".

ADIOSSSS n.n Y FELICES FIESTAS PATRIAS :D


	21. frente a las líneas enemigas

CAPITULO 21: frente a las líneas enemigas. (ESPECIAL 50 REVIEWS)

kennen estaba sentado a un lado de shen en las bancas que estaban a las afueras de la orden, pensaban en como seria la guerra, ¿ellos saldrían vivos?, ¿akali saldría viva?, las preguntas carcomían sus cabezas y kennen para esos momentos de duda y presión siempre tocaba la flauta que le regalo su madre para su cumpleaños de 1 año atrás, shen disfrutaba escuchar la armoniosa canción que tocaba kennen, kennen no tardo mucho en aprender a tocar la flauta por lo que en esos momentos tocaba hermosas canciones con el instrumento. la guerra seria mañana y ellos estaban muy inquietos por la situación, por eso estaban sentados en las bancas para relajarse un poquito.

pasaron 10 minutos, kennen termino su canción y se dispuso a ir a su habitación para guardar uno de los tesoros más preciados que tenia, el otro tesoro era la "lanza relámpago" que se quedo de ratchet.

cuando kennen volvió a las afueras de este kinkou encontró a shen hablando con un noble cartero jonio que le entrego una carta que venía de la liga de leyendas, cuando el cartero se fue, shen y kennen se asustaron porque pensaban que debían volver a la liga y dejar que jonia se defendiera sola, pero para su sorpresa…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-CARTA-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

estimados campeones de jonia.

informamos que tenemos controlado el asunto de los bots que se salieron de control hace algún tiempo pero la reconstrucción de los daños tardara un poco más, para el próximo mes estará listo todo.

gracias por su comprensión.

-liga de leyendas-.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-FIN DE LA CARTA-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

kennen dio un suspiro increíblemente sonoro por saber que podrían ayudar en la guerra sin que se entrometiera las responsabilidades de la liga de leyendas.

GENIAL, eso nos da suficiente tiempo para disfrutar el festival de luna sangre de jonia.-dijo kennen con alegría.

si es que seguimos con vida para ese entonces.-dijo shen.

tengo confianza en que lo lograremos shen.-dijo kennen.

*brrrruuuuuuu*.

¿desde cuándo las ballenas están tan cerca?.-dijo shen.

no son ballenas, es que me estoy muriendo de hambre.-dijo kennen con una sonrisa sarcástica mientras se tocaba el estomago.

el kennen de siempre.-dijo akali acercándose a ellos dos.

hola.-dijeron los dos hombres en unisonó.

¿pensando en lo de mañana?.-dijo akali.

si, ¿Qué crees tú que pase?.-dijo kennen.

nadie sabe lo que pueda pasar en esa guerra, pero debemos dar todo nuestro potencial para proteger jonia.-dijo akali.

puede ser pero por ahora si no salgo vivo, VOY A COMER TODO LO QUE ESTE EN LA COCINA.-dijo kennen.

puede que sea una buena idea hacer lo que tengamos pendiente antes de que estemos muertos si es que llega a pasar.-dijo akali.

shen quedo pensando un momento, tenía algo pendiente con akali pero su responsabilidad como ojo del crepúsculo no se lo permitía, por ahora ya no tenía nada más pendiente excepto matar a zed pero no quería morir antes de lo programado.

hablaron un momento pero algo los interrumpió, un olor.

dulce madre de dios ¿Qué es ese olor tan majestuoso?.-dijo kennen.

espero que tengan hambre.-dijo karma desde la enorme puerta de la orden.-les tengo un banquete.

kennen al escuchar eso no dudo en transformarse en una bola de trueno y correr hacia el comedor, akali y shen también fueron detrás de él mientras que karma sonreía, a pesar de que karma y los 3 ninjas tenían casi la misma edad, ellos parecían unos tiernos niños pero que al otro día estarían en una guerra viendo como se derramaría la sangre.

en cuanto llegaron al comedor había un inmenso banquete para ellos solos, los demás ninjas tuvieron su propio banquete, había toda clase de comidas que kennen empezó a devorar a penas se sentó en su lugar.

shen y akali comieron más relajadamente mientras que kennen se echaba cada una de las comidas como pollo, carne, arroz, ensaladas, etc.. a la boca mientras masticaba.

¿les gusta?.-pregunto karma.

COCINAS COMO UNA DIOSA.-grito kennen.

esta delicioso.-dijo akali.

esta rico.-dijo shen.

me alegro que les guste.-dijo karma.

luego de esa cena, kennen estaba recostado en su mesa con su estomago un poco mas expandido de lo normal, shen y akali también estaban empachados con la comida, todo estaba delicioso.

ahora será mejor que vallan a dormir.-dijo karma.

¿tan temprano?.-dijo akali.

la guerra comenzara alrededor de las 4:00 AM el barco noxiano ya está en el mar con sus tropas listas.-dijo karma.

está bien, dormiré en mi ex-cuarto.-dijo akali.

puede ser tu cuarto cuando quieras.-dijo karma.

gracias pero no gracias.-dijo akali.

ok.-dijo karma.

en cuanto salieron de ahí, shen miraba fijamente a akali, era su compañera, pero sentía algo más que compañerismo, la vida que le toco no fue justa, perder a su padre y no poder estar con la mujer que más le importa en la vida.

todos se fueron a dormir, probablemente el ultimo descanso antes de dormir pero puede que también salgan vivos y victoriosos.

…

…

en cuanto se despertaron a las 2:00 AM comenzaron a preparar las tropas jónicas entre ninjas y guerreros de armaduras clásicas, las armas estaban afiladas, los escudos ya eran lo más resistentes posible, muchísimas flechas habían sido creadas y afiladas hasta el punto máximo, los 3 ninjas salieron para ver la orden posiblemente por última vez.

en cuanto salieron en fila de guerreros tal como se había planeado, al frente la línea "fuerza", al medio la tropa "paz", atrás la tropa "concentración", y por último los 3 ninjas que iban a ir dispersos en el campo de batalla y acabar con algunas tropas reduciendo su número lo más posible.

en cuanto llegaron al campo de guerra los vieron… un ejército gigante, al frente iba la sabandija de skull junto con stanlon quienes lideraban una enorme ejercito.

¿saldremos vivos?.

CONTINUARA….

HOLAAAAAAA AMIGUINES, QUIERO AGRADECER A TODOS MIS LECTORES, JAMAS PENSE LLEGAR HASTA LOS 50 REVIEWS *-* ES HERMOSO :D. Y COMO PARTE DE ESTE ESPECIAL DEJENME EN LOS REVIEWS U MENSAJES PRIVADOS PREGUNTAS :D

PREGUNTAS Y YO LAS RESPONDO, PUEDEN SER REFERENTE A MI PERSONALMENTE O A MI TRABAJO ESCRIBIENDO MI FANFIC POR SI ME QUIEREN CONOCER UN POQUIN MAS.

RECUERDEN VISITAR EL FANFIC "JUNTOS POR SHURIMA" QUE SE PONE MUY BUENO ;).

QUIERO DARLE LA BIENVENIDA A KORI QUIEN EMPEZO A LEER MI ANTERIOR FIC Y AHORA VA EN ESTE, ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE Y QUE DEJES TUS HERMOSOS REVIEWS EN LOS CAPITULOS n.n.

BUENO, ESO HA SIDO TODO, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO, PONELE FOLLOW Y FAVORITOS Y NOS LEEMOS EN EL PROX CAPITULO DE "LA SOMBRA DEL CREPUSCULO".

RECUERDEN PREGUNTAR LO QUE QUIERAN.

Y ADIOSSS n.n :3 :$


	22. entre la sangre y la maldad

CAPITULO 22: entre la sangre y la maldad.

un día nublado o eso es lo que se veía desde el cielo, la madrugada oscura hacia muy difícil ver el clima que habría para este día, solamente la luna iba a ser testigo de tal masacre , toda jonia sur evacuada, la marea estaba alta y turbia pero nada de eso detuvo a skull para llegar a jonia, el próximo territorio noxiano. el viento soplaba con los aires de la muerte, el campo de batalla estaba preparado para el derramamiento de sangre, skull estaba confiado de que ganarían esta guerra, después de todo, el redujo mucho las líneas jonias, para el tenían todas las de ganar, sus soldados armados con armaduras reluciente y muy resistentes, todos llevaban solo hachas y espadas pero nada de escudos, puede ser porque las armaduras que tenían eran de resistencia tal que podrían sobrevivir a la jungla kumungu por si solos por varias semanas.

stanlon quería que fuese la hora, que llegara el momento de que comenzara el derramamiento de sangre y matar a la rata asquerosa llamada kennen quien le dejo cicatrices de por vida en su cuerpo por sus malditas shurikens y sus truenos.

skull tenía en la mira a akali y a shen, pero más en akali, quería hacerla sufrir para que shen antes de morir sienta la agonía…por primera vez, el tenía pensado hacerlo sufrir por segunda vez, torturándolo hasta que muriera y solo en ese momento el estaría completamente satisfecho.

señor, veo la isla jonico, llegaremos en hora y media.-dijo uno de los tripulantes.

perfecto, quiero que todos los tripulantes del barco se preparen para la llegada, avise a los demás barcos.-dijo skull.

entendido.-el tripulante prosigo a decirle a los guerreros sanguinarios que se prepararan para la llegada a jonia, y desde la punta del barco le aviso a otro capitán que preparara a sus guerreros para la llegada.

skull veía hacia la isla, tan indefensa a su llegada, skull estaba complacido que después de conquistar jonia tendría el respeto de noxus y de todo valoran.

las aguas se pusieron mas turbias aun, pero eso no les impediría que llegaran a su objetivo…nada se los iba a impedir.

…

…

BAJEN EL PUENTE.-dijo un tripulante haciendo que un enorme puente callera en piso jonio mientras que todos bajaban de ese barco.

llegamos señor skull, por fin llega la hora.-dijo stanlon ansioso y jugando con una daga.

así es, asesino, todo esto será nuestro.-dijo skull con una sonrisa diabólica en el rostro.

señor, todos los guerreros han salido de sus barcos, esperamos instrucciones.-dijo el capitán del ejército.

perfecto, todos formen las líneas y procederemos a marchar.-dijo skull.

el capitán dio la orden al ejército para que formaran las filas como lo habían planeado, era un ejército enorme, todos se veían muy temerarios y con unas ganas incontenibles por matar.

TODOS, MARCHEN.-grito skull haciendo que las líneas avanzaran con pasos unísonos hacia el campo de batalla de jonia, y ahí los vieron, a los "patéticos" jonios tratando de proteger su asquerosa isla, caerán.

…

…

todos miraban a las líneas enemigas, no eran exactamente tan grande como esperaban además de que ninguno traía defensa y eso les da la ventaja de poder atacar y defender a la vez.

akali se congelo, esta podría ser la hora de su muerte pero aunque fuese así daría todo por jonia.

POR JONIA.-gritaron todos yendo al campo de batalla.

NOXUS.-gritaron las líneas enemigas también corriendo al campo de batalla.

todo se congelo por un momento, se lanzaban para una muerte segura, luchaban por jonia, para defender lo que tanto aman, si se ganara la guerra, todos serian recordados como héroes.

…

…

el metal choco mientras que todos se lanzaban a la batalla chocando las espada intentando buscar la muerte de su contrincante, las flechas jónicas atravesaban a algunos noxianos dejándolos muertos al instante, karma lanzaba "llama interna" para acabar con varios enemigos mientras que les daba escudos a quienes estaban a su alcance y lo necesitaban, soldado por soldado caía, algunos eran noxiano, otros jonios, pero nadie flaqueaba, irelia también estaba ahí y gracias a su habilidad con la espada de 4 filos de su padre, logra derrotar a varios enemigos a la vez, lee sin ayudaba luchando cuerpo a cuerpo mientras que yi ayudaba a irelia contra los noxianos.

aun así con todo ese esfuerzo no es suficiente, el ejercito noxiano era muy grande y skull lanzaba espadas espirituales hacia muchos soldados y stanlon mataba a 5 por estocadas con sus cuchillas.

akali se mantenía oculta junto con kennen y shen, se lanzaban hacia líneas solitarias para reducir el ataque hacia los jonios, en un par de segundos ya estaban los enemigos muertos, kennen lanzaba sus shurikens electrificadas hacia sus enemigos, akali usaba baile sombrío (R de akali) y matab la vez, shen por su parte solo apuñalaba sencillamente hasta que ellos quedaran muertos.

debemos ser mas rápidos, las líneas enemigas están avanzando demasiado rápido.-dijo shen.

entendido.-dijeron akali y kennen en unisonó.

los 3 atacaron a 30 soldados que iban tras los arqueros, eran muchos así que kennen tuvo que usar…

AAAHYYAAAAAA.-la tormenta cercenante (R de kennen) y así acabar con varios enemigos a la vez haciendo más fácil el trabajo.

los 30 soldados estaban muertos en el piso de el campo de batalla, los arqueros estaban a salvo por ahora.

wukong golpeaba con ciclón (R de wukong) para acabar con varios enemigos a la vez.

skull noto que el trío de ninjas acababan con las líneas.

ESCUADRON D, A ESOS 3.-grito skull.

el escuadrón D los arrincono contra las paredes de los edificios jónicos, no tenían escapatoria, eran más o menos 90 soldados no tenían como matarlos.

fue un placer conocerlos.-dijo kennen mientras los soldados se les acercaba.

…

…

un especie de bola fue hacia ellos….

CONTINUARA…

HOLAAAAAAA AMIGUINES, AQUÍ VENGO CON UN NUEVO CAPITULO RECIEN SACADO DEL HORNO (COMANLO :3) ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE LA PARTE DE GUERRA.

¿Qué PASARA CON NUESTROS NINJAS? ESTEN ATENTOS.

REVIEWS PARA QUE SKULL SE VALLA A REVERENDA CHUCHA (?) , Y LOS MENSAJES PRIVADOS QUE SIEMPRE RESPONDO :3.

RESPONDIENDO AL UNICO QUE ME PREGUNTO ALGO :

BIRCH ME PREGUNTA : ¿Cuál es la inspiración para seguir tus fics?.

BUENO MUCHO SE LO DEBO A USTEDES QUE ME INSPIRAN PARA SEGUIR CON MIS HISTORIAS Y ME LLENA DE ALEGRIA QUE LES GUSTE COSAS QUE ESTUVIERON EN MI IMAGINACION POR MUCHISIMO TIEMPO, Y OTRA ES PORQUE EN REALIDAD ME ENCANTA ESCRIBIR COSAS COMO ESTA, DE VERDAD DISFRUTO MUCHO HACIENDO ESTO Y QUE ME DEJEN LOS REVIEWS QUE SIEMPRE QUE LLEGO DEL COLEGIO LLEGO A LEER CON TANTA ALEGRIA :') GRACIAS n.n.

Y LES RECOMIENDO QUE LEAN LOS SGTES FICS:

JUNTOS POR SHURIMA-prelawbirch.

IGUALES Y DIFERENTE- de mi querida amiga: kori jalaru

ESTAN MUY OP EN MI OPINION Y LES DESEO SUERTE ;).

BUENO, ESO HA SIDO TODO, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO, PONELE FOLLOW Y FAVORITOS Y NOS LEEMOS EN EL PROX CAPITULO DE "LA SOMBRA DEL CREPUSCULO"

ADIOSSS n.n :3

pd: si estas leyendo esta sensual, hermosa, y kawaii posdata, te digo de inmediato que pierdes tu tiempo porque lo único que quiero decir es "holi" XD


	23. entre aliados y problemas

CAPITULO 23: entre aliados y problemas.

los 3 ninjas estaban arrinconados entre los edificios de jonia y un escuadrón de noxianos que estaban preparados para matarlos, sería su fin.

fue un placer conocerlos chicos.-dijo kennen tomando la mano de ambos.

akali estaba asustada, después de todo así terminaría su vida, no fue la mejor pero fue tolerable. mientras que el trió se preparaba para su muerte mientras los soldados caminaban hacia ellos…

una extraña bola flotante apareció al frente de las líneas enemigas y al frente del trió de ninjas los soldados miraban confundidos a la bola que giraba suavemente levitando pero todo eso cambio cuando…

lanzamiento.-dijo una voz no humana.

la bola comenzó a girar muy rápidamente liberando una poderosa onda de choque que lanzo a todos los soldados por los aires. luego de eso llegaron tiros hacia los soldados seguidos de disparos de propulsiones de energía que solo podían ser proyectados por un martillo de mercurio.

el trió miro en la dirección de los ataque y no podían creer esto.

sus aliados de piltover habían vuelto a jonia para ayudarlos, eran: vi, caitlyn, orianna, jayce y heimerdinger.

¿están bien?.-pregunto caitlyn acercándose a ellos.

si, muchas gracias por venir.-dijo akali.

nosotros nunca los abandonaríamos y menos cuando hay traseros que patear.-dijo vi chocando los puños.

oigan después habrá tiempo de hablar, ahora hay que salvar jonia.-dijo heimerdinger.

si, vamos.-dijo kennen mientras todos corrían a los campos de batalla.

todos fueron directos hacia las líneas enemigas para atacarlos, orianna y su mascota atacaban a los más indefensos mientras que caitlyn atacaba a los que tenían sus defensas rotas por los duros golpes de vi, jayce mostraba su encanto con el martillo de mercurio disparando y aplastando, heimerdinger por su parte construía torretas con una velocidad increíble y cuando las tenia listas estas atacaban con una potencia enorme.

akali, shen y kennen atacaban rápidamente a todos los soldados reduciendo su número de forma rápida, skull y stanlon veían el peligro que corrían si dejaban a eso 3 ahí.

es hora de acabar con esos 3.-dijo skull.

estaba esperando que dijeras eso.-dijo stanlon.

mientras que el trió de ninjas mataban más soldados, no sabían que stanlon y skull planeaban emboscarlos y matarlos, orianna complico un poco su plan, la bola viajaba por todos lados haciendo que los soldados murieran arruinando sus escondites.

akali mataba ferozmente junto a sus compañeros a cada soldado noxiano, mientras que karma lideraba para que avanzaran todos hacia las líneas enemigas, sorprendentemente, gracias a los aliados se piltover pudieron obtener aun mas ventaja.

wukong golpeaba a todos con su báculo del rey mono, no había nadie que se pudiera escapar de ese rey, irelia apuñalaba con su espada de 4 filos a sus enemigos, el maestro yi atacaba rápidamente a todos matándolos al instante.

¿no dijiste que las demás ciudades estado no se meterían en la guerra?.-dijo stanlon.

es lo que pensé pero al parecer me equivoque, no importa, aun tenemos posibilidades de ganar esta guerra, solo hace falta, hacer caer a esos 3 y la victoria estará asegurada.-dijo skull.

como digas.-dijo stanlon.

entre stanlon y skull en cuanto llegaron hacia el trió de ninjas se lanzaron contra ellos haciendo que cayeran hacia el bosque.

stanlon se llevo a kennen por un lado y skull a akali y a shen por otro.

punto de vista de kennen.

aquí estoy frente al asesino que mato a mi amigo general.- pensó kennen.

stanlon le sonrió de forma macabra sacando las cuchillas que tenia guardadas mientras que hacia muecas molestas.

que ¿no quieres vengar a tu amiguito muerto?.-dijo stanlon con una sonrisa malvada al recodarle eso a kennen.

ya te lo dije antes asesino, si hago esto por venganza, me convertiría en ti y tú me das asco así que no necesito tus amenazas y burlas porque a mí me rebotan.-dijo kennen.

mph…ERES UNA MALDITA RATA ASQUEROSA.-grito stanlon muy molesto y corriendo hacia kennen con sus cuchillas en las manos.

kennen esquivo el ataque de stanlon mientras que tiraba sus shurikens en dirección a sus manos para que soltara las cuchillas, stanlon le dio una fuerte patada para alejarlo de el pero kennen se incorporo nuevamente y le tiro una ráfaga de shurikens electrificadas con magia, stanlon esquivo con agilidad las shurikens completamente electrificadas con magia arcana, kennen no perdió el tiempo y se transformo en una bola de electricidad que le llego a stanlon luego se stunearlo con las 3 marcas de la tormenta.

¿Qué pasa asesino, no puedes matar a un simple yordle.-se burlo kennen.

maldita rata de alcantarilla.-dijo stanlon.

stanlon de nuevo corrió hacia kennen a punto de encestarle una daga en el pequeño corazón de kennen pero este fue más inteligente, salto en la dirección hacia stanlon y le dio un fuerte choque eléctrico, luego de eso kennen lanzo unas cuantas shurikens electrificadas para luego…

KYAAAAAA.-grito con fuerza kennen invocando la tormenta mágica llamada tempestad cercenante (R de kennen) y así que varios truenos pegaran contra stanlon dejándolo aturdido mientras que kennen se le acercaba y le dijo:

esto no lo hago por venganza, si no por jonia, debo defenderla a cualquier precio.-dijo kennen.

maldita nnnhg rata de alcantarilla.-dijo stanlon.

adiós.-dijo kennen encestando un fuerte choque eléctrico que dejo inmóvil a stanlon, haciendo que este saliera de rodillas hacia el suelo y luego se acostó en el suelo .

ahora pagaras por todas tus maldades.-dijo kennen.

no por favor…. piedad.

…

CONTINUARA…

HOLAAAA AMIGUINES, SON LAS 3 DE LA MAÑANA Y ACTUALIZO AHORA X_X TENGO SUEÑO PERO QUIZE SUBIR ESTE CAPITULO HOY ;D,

REVIEWS PARA QUE SEPAN QUE VA A HACER KENNEN Y QUE VA A PASAR CON NUESTRA PAREGITA, TAMBIEN RESPONDO LOS MENSAJES PRIBADOS Y BLA BLA BLA…

BUENO, ESO HA SIDO TODO, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO, PONELLE FOLLOW Y FAVORITOS Y NOS LEEMOS EN EL PROX CAPITULO DE "LA SOMBRA DEL CREPUSCULO"

ADIOSSS n.n


	24. caída

CAPITULO 24: caída

stanlon yacía tirado en el suelo con heridas y una que otra quemadura por los taques eléctricos de kennen. era increíble que el, un asesino de gran prestigio fuera vencido por una rata asquerosa como kennen.

kennen miraba a stanlon en el suelo con una mirada fría, pero se volteo, iba a dejarlo morir ahí. hasta que stanlon hablo.

nnhg..por favor…piedad…ten misericordia…ayúdame.-dijo stanlon.

kennen se dio la vuelta con una mirada que representaba sorpresa molesta.

dime…quién demonios eres tú para pedirme piedad, después de lo que hiciste, no tienes el derecho de pedir piedad, para mi eres un cadáver.-dijo kennen muy frio.

nnnghh…por favor …ayúdame.-dijo stanlon.

no voy a ayudarte, te dejare aquí, me da igual si mueres o no, con eso es suficiente piedad.-dijo kennen volteándose para irse de ese lugar.

stanlon en silencio saco una cuchilla y con una sonrisa macabra se levanto y corrió hacia kennen, kennen no pudo reaccionar rápido y fue apuñalado en la costilla.

AAHAHAHAHAHHAEHEHHEHEEHHIHIHAHAHAHA, AHORA MORIRAS MALDITA RATA Y NO PODRAS HACER NADA PARA EVITARLO AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.-grito stanlon maniáticamente, definitivamente este asesino era un psicópata.

eres nng.. un ….MALDITO.-dijo kennen antes de invocar tempestad cercenante (R de kennen) para acabar con su maldita vida, stanlon grito de agonía mientras era electrocutado por los rayos mágicos, finalmente el cuerpo no soporto mas y stanlon psycho, el asesino psicópata de noxus, el causante de la muerte de los ninjas compañeros, el causante de la muerte de su amigo ratchet, ahora estaba muerto.

kennen miraba el cadáver de stanlon, sentía que le había hecho un favor al mundo entero con tal de acabar con su miserable existencia. pero de pronto su herida empezó a arder como el mismo infierno y cayo.

(ok desde aquí pongan la canción "sadness and sorrow" en youtube, sale una imagen de naruto en un columpio triste).

kennen miraba hacia el cielo aun oscuro por la madrugada, sentía como la sangre brotaba de su herida, ese es el trabajo de los ninjas ¿no?, algún día morirán por la causa de lo que están luchando.

kennen miraba el cielo y veía a ratchet en una ilusión, kennen comenzó a llorar, si muere ahora ¿estaría con él en el paraíso? aunque en cualquier lugar ya sea en el mismo infierno, si ratchet está ahí ya sería el paraíso. kennen observaba la imagen de ratchet en el cielo, podía morir en paz de una vez, pero…

kennen no.-dijo ratchet en la cabeza de kennen.

¿ratchet?.-dijo kennen.

no puedes morir ahora, tienes mucho porque vivir, no dejes a tus amigos solos, les harás mucha falta, akali y shen no querrían que murieras así.-dijo ratchet.

pero…no tengo esperanza, esta herida no puede sanarse así como así, antes de recibir ayuda yo ya estaré muerto.-dijo kennen.

no es así, aun quedan esperanzas, si llego a descubrir que estas acá en el cielo antes de lo que deberías, me voy a enfadar mucho.-dijo ratchet con una cara enojada falsa.

kennen libero una sonrisa, extrañaba eso de ratchet.

recuerda que existen los amigos kennen, ellos siempre te ayudaran en lo que sea, siempre estarán ahí para ti, y esta no será la excepción, hijo mío, ten la seguridad de que yo desde el cielo te estaré cuidando y que nunca estarás solo, por favor cuídate mucho, lucha por lo que creas correcto, protege a tus amigos y por sobre todo.

…sonríe.-dijo ratchet.

kennen miro como la imagen de ratchet desaparecía y sintió una voz hablaba.

POR AQUÍ.-grito caitlyn.

OH POR DIOS.-dijo jayce.-HAY QUE LLEVARLO CON SORAKA.

jayce cargo al pequeño kennen mientras kennen con los ojos entre cerrados miraba como la imagen de ratchet le hacia un gesto con su pulgar y una figura de corazón, kennen también hizo una figura en forma de corazón con sus manos antes de caer desmayado en los brazos de jayce. (paren la música)

RAPIDO, SI NO LO LLEVAMOS CON SORAKA, VA A MORIR.-grito caitlyn.

…

…

shen estaba frente a frente contra skull y akali estaba también en posición ofensiva, la misión ahora era matar a skull.

puedo encargarme fácilmente de ustedes dos.-dijo skull muy confiado.

veremos si puedes.-dijo shen.

shen y akali corrieron hacia skull quien invoco 5 espadas espirituales, quienes luchaban solos contra akali y shen, estos no podían encestarle ningún golpe a skull, las espadas se los impedía, debían enfocarse más en esquivar que en atacar, shen le dio una patada a skull para que lograra salir hacia atrás y ellos dos poder recuperar el aliento, shen después de recuperarse corrió hacia skull para apuñalarlo con uno de sus sables, skull lanzo las 4 espadas hacia shen quien las esquivo y mientras que skull estaba desprotegido…

AKALI, AHORA.-grito shen.

akali uso baile sombrío (R de akali) y golpeo a skull mientras que lo apuñalaba repetidamente, skull bastante herido grito…

MALDITA INFELIZ.-grito skull mientras que invocaba 3 espadas y las lanzo hacia akali, shen no perdió el tiempo y uso unidos (R de shen) para proteger a akali y después uso ataque de sombra (E de shen) y estaba al frente de skull y lo apuñalo en el estomago, skull tosió sangre, pero golpeo a shen un gran puñetazo y luego salto hacia akali y..

AAAAAAHHHHH.-akali grito de dolor.

skull había apuñalado a akali, akali cayó al suelo.

NOOOOOOOO.-grito shen corriendo hacia skull y dándole una poderosa patada.

nngghh no..puedes hacer nada shen, ELLA MORIRA.-dijo.

shen estaba estallando en rabia pero en cuanto lo iba a matar akali empezó a retorcerse, no quería dejarla. akali con un último esfuerzo lanzo una pantalla de humo para poder escapar sin antes que shen le lanzara a skull una espada que le llego en el estomago para luego escapar de ahí.

nnhgg…esta la pagaran, LO MATARE A AMBOS.-grito skull.

shen con akali en sus brazos corrió hacia una cueva, allí la acostó mientras revisaba la herida, se asusto porque.

…

la herida de akali era profunda y lo peor…podría morir en cualquier momento…

CONTINUARA….

HOLAAAAAA AMIGUINES, PRIMERO QUE TODO LES DEBO UNA DISCULPA POR EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR, CUANDO LO ESCRIBI ESTABA MUY SOÑOLIENTO (MUERTO DE SUEÑO) ME SALIO MUY CORTO, PARA MAS COLMO TUVE MUCHOS ERRORES ORTOGRAFICOS EN EL FINAL, LO SIENTO MUCHO U_U.

PERO PARA COMPENSAR MI ERROR, LE HIZE ESTE CAPITULO SORPRESA, Y NOSE PERO CREO QUE SOY EL UNICO FIC QUE PIDE MUSICA DE FONDO PARA ALGUNAS PARTES DEL FIC, NO SE SI LES QUEDARA BIEN LA CANCION PERO ESO DE PEDIR CANCIONES ES COMO ALGO PECULIAR :3.

EN FIN, ¿Qué PASARA CON AKALI Y SHEN?, ¿KENNEN SE SALVARA?, ¿HABRA LEMON AL FINAL DEL FIC?,¿SE FUMO ALGO KENNEN PARA VER LA IMAGEN DE RATCHET?,¿DEJARE DE HACER PREGUNTAS QUE NADIE SE HACE? TENGAN PACIENCIA PARA EL PROX CAPITULO.

REVIEWS PARA SABER SI LES GUSTA COMO NARRO CON MUSICA DE FONDO *-* Y TAMBIEN LOS SUCULENTOS MENSAJES PRIVADOS QUE ME ALEGRAN MI DIA.

BUENO, ESO HA SIDO TODO, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO, PONELE FOLLOW Y FAVORITOS Y NOS LEEMOS EN EL PROX CAPITULO DE "LA SOMBRA DEL CREPUSCULO".

ADIOSSS n.n


	25. victoria

CAPITULO 25: victoria

jayce y caitlyn llevaban al pequeño yordle con soraka, la hija de las estrellas, para que esta lo sanara, kennen con los ojos cerrados en los brazos de jayce estaba seguro de que moriría.

SORAKA, SORAKA.-grito caitlyn.

¿Qué sucede?.-pregunto soraka.

en cuanto se acercaron a ella, soraka supo lo que pasaba.

kennen esta gravemente herido, no queremos que muera, ¿puedes curarlo?.-pregunto caitlyn.

si puedo pero los soldados se acercan y tardare un poco en sanarlo con mis poderes.-dijo soraka.

yo me encargo.-dijo vi chocando los puños.

perfecto, pongan a kennen en mis brazos, lo curare.-dijo soraka.

soraka sostuvo al pequeño yordle y soraka cerró los ojos concentrando la magia curativa de las estrellas en kennen, este comenzó a brillar y su herida se cerraba lentamente.

vi golpeaba ferozmente a los soldados noxianos que ya solo quedaban unos pocos, estaban todos los del ejercito jonio y piltoveriano pero faltaba alguien…orianna no estaba ahí.

…

…

shen acostó a akali en una cueva cerca de donde estaban peleando con skull, su herida era muy profunda y si ni era sanada pronto…moriría.

shen se acerco a akali y dijo:

akali, perdóname, no supe mantenerte a salvo, y ahora por mi culpa tu…-shen fue callado por las suaves manos de akali.

no ..es tu c..culpa.-dijo akali.- eres un gran guerrero y lamento haberme ido de la orden.

akali, si tu me dejas yo…moriré.-dijo shen al borde de las lagrimas.

akali alzo la mano hacia shen y le quito su máscara, akali también se quito la suya y se acerco a shen, shen no pensó nada, solo se dejaba llevar por akali, quien lo beso… los labios de akali eran suaves pero sería mejor si no estuviera en esas condiciones. el beso fue muy corto y cuando termino akali solo cerró los ojos…aunque aun viva.

shen miro como akali dormía, y talves después de un rato …dormiría para siempre.

*PAP PAP PAP*.

shen se volteo a mirar en dirección a esos sonidos y era skull quien estaba en la entrada de la cueva aplaudiendo sarcásticamente.

shen se volvió a colocar su mascara y se levanto.

genial, amo los finales de romance..-de un momento a otro skull puso una sonrisa malévola.- pero aun mejor…amo los finales TRAGICOS.-dijo skull teniendo 2 espadas en mano y corriendo hacia shen.

shen bloqueo el ataque de skull con sus 2 espadas y dijo:

el único final trágico, será el tuyo, skull.-dijo shen.

shen lanzo su espada vorpalina (Q de shen) y hirió a skull levemente, skull saco 4 hojas espirituales y se las lanzo a shen quien las esquivo usando ataque de sombra (E de shen) shen no perdió el tiempo y lanzo una vez más su espada vorpalina para después saltar hacia skull y herirlo enormemente, skull quedo algo atontado pero se recupero de inmediato y lanzo 8 dagas espirituales hacia shen, shen uso finta (W de shen) para bloquear las dagas pero estas solo fueron un señuelo, skull salto hacia shen apuñalándolo en el hombro, shen para quitárselo de encima le pego una fuerte patada en el estomago a skull.

¿Por qué no sucumbes ante la muerte?.-dijo skull.

porque tengo cosas que proteger.- dijo shen.

que honorable, lástima que yo no soy tan honorable.-dijo skull chocando espadas con shen.

es por eso que eres tan patético.-dijo shen.

el metal de las espadas chocaban ferozmente haciendo eco en el bosque en donde se encontraban, shen se aseguro de alejarse de ahí para que skull no hiriera a akali, shen no podía apuñalar a skull, las espadas que controlaba eran muy livianas por lo tanto skull podía manejarlas con una rapidez impresionante, shen al ser más resistente soporto un par de apuñaladas antes de que golpeara en la cara a skull y luego dándole otra apuñalada en la costilla.

nnnhgg.-skull decía del dolor.

ríndete ya, skull.-dijo shen.

je, ¿tú crees que soy tan tonto como para rendirme?.-dijo skull.

es por eso que morirás ahora, desangrado.-dijo shen.

no sin antes…-skull se levanto rápido y apuñalo a shen en el estomago y golpeándolo fuertemente, shen voló hacia la cueva en donde estaba akali y en cuanto fue capaz de arrastrarse, se acerco a akali y le tomo la mano.

akali nnngf… por…por favor…perdóname….-dijo shen con la gran herida en el estomago.

skull se acercaba lentamente hacia ellos con una espada desenvainada.

fueron unos idiotas en haberme desafiado, ahora morirán por eso, primero tendré el placer de matarte a ti shen, y luego a tu amiguita.-dijo skull.

maldito.-dijo shen.

ADIOS, OJO DEL CREPUSCULO.- grito skull levantando su espada pero…

…..CLANCK….

la espada de skull había sido lanzada a otro lugar mientras que algo golpeaba a skull.

SUELTAME MALDITA PELOTA DEL DEMONIO.-grito skull.

cuando esto lo guio hacia la salida y la vio.

orianna estaba preparada para mandar a skull al infierno.

skull sabía que orianna iba a matarlo…pero no quería irse con las manos vacías.

skull corrió hacia shen y akali con 2 espadas.

VOY A MATARLOS.-grito skull con suma psicopatía.

mientras skull corría la bola lo alcanzo y se apego a él, skull estaba cegado por la ira y la venganza y siguió corriendo hacia ellos.

lanzamiento.-dijo orianna.

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.-gito skull antes de que la bola produjera una poderosa onda de choque llevando a skull hacia la pared y por el daño que hizo esa onda de choque, por fin…skull blade, había muerto de una vez por todas.

shen, ¿se encuentra bien?.-pregunto orianna.

no mucho nnh, pero ¿Cómo nos encontraste?.-dijo shen.

use un rastreador que la señorita caitlyn me instalo para rastrearlos a los 2.-dijo orianna.

ya veo AAAAAHHHH.-la herida de shen empezó a arder como el infierno.

aquí orianna, solicito ayuda de inmediato, hay 2 personas heridas.-dijo orianna hablando por un comunicador.

vamos para allá.-dijo caitlyn.

orianna veía a shen y akali tomados de la mano pero inconscientes, los notaba extraños pero una palabra cruzo por sus circuitos.

"AMOR".- dijo orianna.-la emoción de hacer cosas lindas o a veces estúpidas por la persona a la que te sientes atraído.-se dijo así misma orianna.

en cuanto la ayuda llego los llevaron a el palacio de karma. la guerra había terminado y los jonios salieron victoriosos, todos gracias al ejército y los campeones que ayudaron en esta batalla. en el palacio akali y shen serian sanados.

CONTINUARA….

HOLAAAAAA AMIGUINES, PORFIN SE MURIO SKULL :D, Y CREO QUE LA APARICION DE ORIANNA PARA MATAR A SKULL FUE MUY CREATIVA, LA VERDAD SI HACIA QUE SHEN LO MATARA, COMO QUE ACABARIA CON EL HONOR EN BATALLA Y ETC ETC ETC. ASI QUE MEJOR LO HICE ASI.

EXTRA-EXTRA-EXTRA-EXTRA-EXTRA-EXTRA-EXTRA.

EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SERA EL ULTIMO, SIIIII SERA EL ULTIMOS DE NUESTRO AKALI X SHEN ASI QUE DEJEN MUCHOS REVIEWS Y SI LLEGO A HARTOS LO SUBO MAÑANA MISMO :DDDD.

AQUÍ UN SPOILER DE MI SIGUIENTE PROYECTO.

"las estrellas ya no estaban de su lado, solo quedaba ayudar, el solo quería imponer castigo, pero su corazón puede ser sanado por el amor".

¿ADIVINARON QUIENES SON, ES ENTRE SUPPORT Y ADC :D , POR AHORA LOS DEJARE CON ESTO Y ….ESO XD.

BUENO, ESO HA SIDO TODO, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO, PONELE FOLLOW Y FAVORITOS Y NOS LEEMOS EN EL ULTIMO CAPITULO DE "LA SOMBRA DEL CREPUSCULO" LOS QUIERO Y…

ADIOSSS n.n :D :3


	26. equilibrio entre los dos

CAPITULO FINAL: equilibrio entre los dos

antes de comenzar a leer, quiero decirles que este capítulo contiene lemon (es lo que comúnmente se le llama a las escenas sexy sensuales de un capitulo o historia) la precaución de leer el contenido para adolecentes u otra edad que tenga conocimiento de este tipo de actos es mínima, pero tampoco es la idea que yo arruine la mente de alguien y me meta yo en problemas. aparte de que el fic este en la categoría "FICTION M" Quedan advertidos.

comienza:

luego de la guerra entre jonia y noxus, todo volvió a la normalidad, la gente que había evacuado la ciudad del sur, volvieron a sus hogares completamente intactos, la gente con una sonrisa enorme agradecían a los guerreros que lucharon por su seguridad de los noxianos, muchos soldados fueron con sus familias, esposas besando a sus esposos, hijos abrazando a sus heroicos padres, hijos en los hombros de sus padres, por fin, todo el caos había terminado y más aun con el festival luna de sangre que sería en unos pocos días.

shen y akali fueron sanados por soraka, la hija de las estrellas, kennen esperaba impaciente a sus amigos que despertaran de sus sueños, pero ya no aguantando mas la impaciencia se armo de valor para despertarlos de una forma muy peculiar.

kennen no creo que sea buena idea despertarlos así.-dijo soraka.

soraka tiene razón, ¿Qué pasa si se enfurecen?.-dijo karma sentada junto a soraka en las sillas al lado de las camas de la sala medica de la orden.

créeme, ya lo he vivido muuuuuuuchas veces.-dijo kennen.

kennen tenía 2 cubetas con agua, completamente heladas ya que le había echado hielo, kennen prosiguió a colocarlas arriba de ellos 2 y con una cuerda empezó a contar.

3…2…1…¡DESPIERTEN!.- en ese momento kennen tiro de las cubetas con agua haciendo que cayeran y empaparan a los dos ninjas que después de ese chapuzón despertaron.

buuuuuenos días.-dijo kennen.

akali miro como estaba empapada al igual que shen y entonces:

kennen, vete despidiéndote de tu corta vida.-dijo akali tronando los puños.

¿quieres ver como se rompe un mondadientes?.-dijo shen a kennen con los ojos brillando aterradoramente.

ehhh ehhhh, chicas ayúdenme.-dijo kennen mirando hacia karma y soraka.

karma se cubrió la cara con una revista fingiendo estar leyéndola ignorando a kennen, mientras que soraka se hizo la dormida tirada en su silla, también ignorándolo.

traidoras.-dijo kennen.

mientras que akali y shen ya estaban de pie listos para hacer pedazos a kennen.

A CORRER.-dijo kennen saliendo de la sala de hospital.

shen y akali persiguieron a kennen hasta alcanzarlo, akali agarro a kennen y luego lo llevaron hasta la cascada de la orden lanzándolo al agua obviamente fría. soraka y karma reían a carcajadas de el castigo de kennen.

veo que se sienten mucho mejor.-dijo karma limpiándose una lagrima de los ojos por el ataque de risa.

si le damos su merecido a kennen, nos sentimos perfectamente.-dijo akali.

eso es muy bueno.-dijo soraka.

el resto del día paso informalmente, la recuperación de los 3 ninjas fue completa y agradecieron a sus aliados de piltover por venir a ayudarlos pero orianna tampoco estaba ahí.

¿Dónde está orianna?.-pregunto jayce.

dijo que debía ir a buscar algo.-dijo caitlyn.

orianna se encontraba buscando a su fiel compañero por todas partes de la orden.

la bola, esto no es gracioso, la señorita caitlyn se va a enfadar con nosotros si nos retrasamos.

la bola seguía escondiéndose de orianna como un juego, luego de un rato la bola se quedo sin energía y orianna volvió con el equipo.

hasta pronto y gracias por toda la ayuda que nos brindaron, jonia está en deuda con ustedes.-dijo karma.

volveremos a vernos pronto.-dijo vi.

claro que si.-dijo caitlyn.

hey fortachón.-dijo vi.

dime.-dijo shen.

sigue pateando traseros como siempre.-dijo vi con una sonrisa.

tu igual.-dijo shen.

con esto sus amigos de piltover se marcharon de jonia para volver a casa, habían ayudado mucho en la guerra y solo esperaban el día en que pudieran pagárselo.

y así paso todo, akali volvió a la orden kinkou y karma se volvió la nueva maestra actual de la orden, todos quedaron muy felices con la nueva maestra, karma era la favorita.

…

…

pasaron 2 días y el festival luna de sangre iba a ser esta noche, kennen se había inscrito para poder ganar los premios que daban en tan honorable acto, tenia su vestimenta preparada y sus armas listas y por los nervios para distraerse saco de un baúl el libro de cocina de su madre. empezó a leer recetas en la cocina de la orden.

mmmmmm, veamos, torta de frambuesa con manzanas silvestres, pastel de melocotón, panquesito "vete de una vez de mi vida", pero una receta llamo su atención…

"panquesito arcoíris". (para los que no saben el efecto de este panque, vallan a la historia anterior "la soberana y el maestro" y en el capitulo final podrán ver los efectos de ese panque)

kennen vio la imagen del panquesito preparado en el libro, se veía muy rico, pero había una particularidad en ese panque, era recomendable que el panquesito se lo comiera una mujer.

kennen detuvo su lectura porque akali había entrado en la cocina de la orden.

que lees.-pregunto akali.

estoy nervioso por lo de esta noche ¿tú no?.-dijo kennen.

no, porque no voy a participar.-dijo akali.

¿Por qué?.-pregunto kennen.

porque quiero ver a mi yordle favorito como uno de los grandes del festival.-dijo dulcemente akali.

aww que tierna, ¿y shen?.-dijo kennen.

no tengo idea de por qué no se inscribió, talves no le guste mucho participar.-dijo akali.

mph, quien entiende a shen.-dijo kennen.

tu sabes que a el le gusta las cosas tranquilas.-dijo akali.

bueno, pero volviendo al tema principal, cuando era pequeño y me sentía nervioso, con mi madre, hacíamos postres y eso me distraía.-dijo kennen.

que interesante, ¿nos darás de tus obras maestras culinarias?.-pregunto akali con una sonrisa.

ay claro que si.-dijo kennen.

bueno entonces esperare en la mesa de afuera, espero unos deliciosos postres kennen.-advirtió akali.

dalo por echo.-dijo kennen.

kennen ojeo un poco mas su libro de cocina y empezó a ver si tenía lo necesario para los panques pero a akali le haría el mas bonito y delicioso, el panquesito arcoíris por supuesto.

al parecer tenia la harina, la brillantina, algo de magia de un libro, manjar, aceite, huevos, crema, azúcar.

estaba más que listo para empezar a cocinar, se saco su máscara y se puso un sombrero de chef que le había regalado su madre en su última visita.

…

shen meditaba sin su mascara junto a karma en el templo del maestro actual. shen no podía concentrarse, algo bloqueaba su mente y tenia que dejarlo salir.

¿todo bien shen? ,¿te preocupa algo?.-dijo karma.

solo…estoy confundido, es todo.-dijo shen.

veamos que te confunde.-dijo karma.-tranquilo, se guardar secretos.

bueno señorita karma yo…-shen fue interrumpido.

ay por favor solo llámame karma.-dijo karma.

bueno, karma, lo que pasa es que siento algo por akali y lo demostramos cuando estábamos a punto de morir en la cueva.-dijo shen.

espera, ¿entonces se besaron?.-dijo karma sorprendida.

pues, si.-dijo shen sonrojándose.

y bueno ¿te gusto?.-dijo karma intrigada.

bueno, si.-dijo shen simplemente.

aaah no, no vengas con respuestas cortas, di que tanto te gusto.-dijo karma agitada.

bueno….fue la mejor sensación que tuve jamás.-dijo shen sonrojándose más.

ay qué lindo, los dos se aman mutuamente.-dijo karma.

supongo.-dijo shen.

pero entonces, ¿Cuál es el problema?.-pregunto karma.

usted debería saber que no puedo hacer tales acciones, no puedo amar, no puedo reír, no puedo sentir.-dijo shen.

¿y eso porque?.-pregunto karma.

porque soy el ojo del crepúsculo, no puedo demostrar emociones, es lo que decía mi padre, "el ojo del crepúsculo siempre debe ser serio y sin emociones".-dijo shen.

lamento que no pue… espera ¿Qué?.-dijo karma deteniéndose en picado en lo que iba a decir.- ¿qué fue lo que decía tu padre?.-pregunto karma.

eeeeh, bueno eso, el ojo del crepúsculo no podía demostrar emociones.-dijo shen.

*suspiro* creo que no te lo dijo a tiempo.-dijo karma.

¿decirme que?.-pregunto shen.

bueno lo que pasa en que…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-FLASH BACK-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

la pequeña karma con 7 años de edad visitaba la orden kinkou en donde resaltaban sus 3 estudiantes estrellas, akali, shen y zed.

buenos días señorita karma.-dijo el padre de shen.

buenos días a usted también señor.-dijo karma, era obvio que ella si sabia como imponer respeto y también demostrarlo.

bien, ese es zed, es como mi segundo hijo, tiene habilidades increíbles como ninja.-dijo el padre de shen.

buenos días señorita karma.-dijo zed.

buenos días y mucha suerte en tu entrenamiento.-dijo karma dándole un besito en la mejilla, eso fue dulce y dejo a zed con las mejillas rojas.

ella es akali, su madre es el puño de la sombra y ella quería seguir sus pasos.-dijo el padre de shen.

encantada de conocerla.-dijo akali.

el gusto es mío, akali.-dijo karma y le dio un dulce abrazo.

y por ultimo este es mi hijo, shen, se entrena para ser el ojo del crepúsculo.-dijo el padre de shen.

espero que logres tus sueños.-dijo karma dándole un besito en la mejilla pero shen no mostro ningún rastro de emoción.

karma se extraño por este acto y luego se fue al templo del maestro actual para hablar con el padre de shen.

me dijeron que usted tiene un poder sumamente alto señorita karma.-dijo el padre de shen.

*risita* bueno no es tan alto pero sí, tengo poderes.-dijo la pequeña karma.

me alegro de que usted es tan alegre e inspiradora como siempre.-dijo el padre de shen.

oiga señor, ¿Qué pasa con su hijo?, shen, se le veía muy callado y algo enojado.-dijo karma.

bueno, el se entrena para ser el ojo del crepúsculo pero mi método de entrenamiento es más duro con él, le dije que el ojo del crepúsculo no podía demostrar emoción alguna, y así shen se endurecerá y cuando ya se haya titulado el ojo del crepúsculo le diré la verdad de que el ojo del crepúsculo si puede demostrar emociones.-dijo el padre de shen.

¿entonces le mentira diciendo que el ojo del crepúsculo no puede demostrar emoción alguna?.-dijo karma.

es solo para endurecer su carácter, con los años le diré la verdad.-dijo el padre de shen.

…

el ojo del crepúsculo si puede demostrar emociones.

SI PUEDE….

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

como ves shen, tu padre no alcanzo a decirte la verdad antes de morir, aunque yo no sabía que no te lo había dicho.-dijo karma.

shen quedo sorprendido, no podía moverse, tenía los ojos muy abiertos, su padre le había mentido toda su vida, solo para endurecer el carácter en batalla, no podía creerlo.

escucha, lamento que lo supieses ahora, pero ahora que lo sabes deberías pasar al máximo los momentos que tienes con akali y kennen, viva tu vida, al igual que yo eres joven, disfruta la vida.-dijo karma.

…

akali estaba esperando los postres que kennen preparaba atentamente hasta que…

..KABUMMMMMMM….

una explosión sonó en la cocina.

akali antes de poder entrar a la cocina fue detenido por kennen quien le hablaba desde la puerta…con su sombrero en llamas.

no alarmes akali, no paso nada.-dijo kennen.

pero esa explosión…-akali fue interrumpida.

solo fue un pequeño error.-dijo kennen sonriendo.

pero…pero… tu sombrero.-dijo akali antes de volver a ser interrumpida.

si lo se está muy bonito, debo volver a la cocina.-dijo kennen volviendo a entrar y cerrando la puerta con un seguro.

akali se sentó nuevamente en su lugar en la mesa mientras que se escuchaba…

ME QUEMOOOOOOOOOOO.-grito kennen.

…

después de un rato, kennen salió con los panquesitos listo e incoherentemente la cocina estaba en orden y el sombrero no tenia rastros de quemaduras.

pero crei…es decir.. estabas…tu…-akali estaba muy confundida.

te dije que sabia cocinar.-dijo kennen.

ehhh pero yo… tu…-akali seguía confundida.

deja de ser incoherente y prueba este.-kennen le dio el panquesito mas colorido y sabroso, por supuesto era el ya mencionado panquesito "arcoíris".

woow, esta delicioso.-dijo akali mordiendo (devorando) el panquesito, no había desayunado ese dia.

sabia que te gustaría.-dijo kennen orgulloso de su trabajo.

akali devoro el panque y empezó a hablar con kennen pero un tema debía dejarlo salir.

kennen, debo confesarte algo.-dijo akali.

dime, libera tus penas.-dijo kennen.

bueno yo…lo que pasa es que…shen… yo.-akali empezó a flaquear.

dilo de una vez.-dijo kennen impaciente.

akali tomo aire y…-estoy…enamorada..de shen.-dijo akali en voz baja.

¿Qué?.-dijo kennen.

que estoy enamorada de shen.-dijo akali.

lo siento, no te oigo.-dijo kennen escondiendo una risa.

¡QUE ESTOY ENAMORADA DE SHEN, SORDO.-grito akali.

ajajjajajajajajajaja, te oí a la primera, solo quería asegurarme, pero ¿hay algún problema con eso?.-dijo kennen.

bueno, tu sabes, el es el ojo del crepúsculo y no puede demostrar emociones.-dijo akali algo triste.

ay mi pequeña akali, ya creciste.-dijo kennen con los ojos llorosos.

no exageres.-dijo akali.

bueno, solo queda a esperar si es que shen pueda estar contigo.-dijo kennen.

no creo que eso pase.-dijo akali un poco triste.

no pierdas las esperanzas.-dijo kennen.

akali pensaba en la posibilidad de pasar una vida llamándose "la pareja de shen" seria muy hermosa pero muy inalcanzable.

hey, por cierto ¿Qué hora es?.-dijo kennen.

mmm las 19:30.-dijo akali mirando el reloj de pared del comedor.

DULCE MADRE DE DIOS, DEBO PREPARARME.-grito kennen yendo hacia su habitación.

akali rio levemente, ojala que kennen gane en el festival.

…

22:00 de la noche.

jonia sur, centro.

la luna de sangre comenzó su esplendor en el cielo, el rojo sangriento la pintaba de manera tan bella.

shen, akali y kennen paseaban por las tiendas del festival, vendían: comida, mascaras, armas de juguete, adornos, etc. kennen traía su vestimenta de ceremonia luna sangre, su atuendo era muy parecido al diseño de su atuendo de siempre, solo que era rojo con líneas blancas.

comieron algo y miraron algunas cosas, hasta que finalmente llego la hora.

ya van a empezar las batallas, debo irme, los veré luego.-dijo kennen.

estaremos apoyándote desde la zona de espectadores, suerte.-dijo akali.

el gigantesco templo de batalla estaba lleno, todos con sus participantes favoritos. la zona de espectadores era un segundo piso que se ubicaba arriba de la arena de batalla, shen y akali junto a karma observaron a los competidores con sus atuendos típicos del festival mientras que el techo se abría lentamente mostrando la luna de sangre que daría inicio a las batallas.

muchos talentosos competidores le ganaban difícilmente a sus contrincantes, era un evento donde estaban los más fuertes de jonia.

llego el turno de kennen, luchaba contra un samurái de jonia norte, kennen adapto la postura de saludo y cuando el gong sonó kennen comenzó a correr rápidamente por la arena de batalla, el samura tratando de golpearlo con la espada, no se fijo que kennen tiraba shurikens electrificadas para dañarlo, el samurái después de varios intentos y muchas heridas por las shurikens de kennen, el samurái cayo rendido y kennen saliendo victorioso.

todos animaban al pequeño yordle quien batalla tras batalla salía victorioso siempre.

karma gritaba eufórica por animar a kennen mientras que akali sonreía mientras su yordle favorito podía ganar el festival.

shen también miraba a kennen pero su mente pensaba en lo que le había dicho karma hace poco.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-FLASH BACK-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

shen, puedes demostrar emociones, y si amas a akali, demuéstraselo.-dijo karma.

pero como.-dijo shen

hoy, en el festival luna de sangre, demuestra con acciones cuanto la amas.-dijo karma.

¿y si me rechaza?.-dijo shen.

no seas tonto, akali te ama como tú la amas a ella.

…

demuéstralo con acciones…

ACCIONES.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

shen pensaba profundamente en que hacer en ese momento pero después de un rato, definitivamente sabía lo que haría, solo esperaba…que saliera bien.

kennen acabo con casi todos los participantes del evento, solo quedaba uno, un espadachín de cierto renombre de jonia centro, kennen luchaba ferozmente mientras que el espadachín chocaba su hoja con las resistentes shurikens de kennen, kennen debió usar tensión eléctrica (W de kennen) para alejarlo, era duro pero perder no era opción para kennen, el espadachín lanzo 4 catanas gigantes hacia kennen, kennen logro esquivarlas pero el espadachín utilizo alguna técnica para duplicarse, habían 10 espadachines y no sabía cuál era el verdadero, aunque…tampoco le iba a costar mucho averiguarlo.

que vas a hacer pequeño amigo.-dijo el espadachín, aunque es muy fuerte, es muy noble.

solo voy a …AAAAAAHHHHH.-kennen grito usando tempestad cercenante (R de kennen) cayéndole rayos a los clones y finalmente dañando al verdadero espadachín cayendo derrotado a la magnitud de ese ataque que se puede decir, es el más potente del trueno.

la multitud aplaudió al yordle y kennen ayudo a levantarse al noble espadachín felicitándolo para luego ir al lago brillante del festival donde le entregarían los premios honorarios de la luna de sangre.

recibió: un dragón de oro con una esmeralda circular en la boca, una shuriken especial de la luna de sangre, un vestuario nuevo y por ultimo, la mascara honoraria del guerrero del trueno.

kennen saltaba de felicidad mientras que corría hacia akali, karma y shen.

felicidades kennen.-felicitaron a kennen mientras que el saltaba de alegría, por primera vez en su vida, gano el festival luna de sangre, con la luna color rojo acompañándolos, esa luna iba a durar 2 días completos, así que el festival iba a durar más.

…

…

la luna de sangre seguía en el cielo iluminando la ciudad mientras que todos seguían celebrando, marcaron las 2 de la madrugada y shen, akali y kennen regresaron a la orden, después de todo, al otro día volverían a festejar, pero shen tiene sus propios planes para esta noche.

kennen acompañado de sus amigos bostezo antes de irse a dormir con todos sus premios, sin duda ratchet estaría llorando de orgullo por el.

akali, ven a mi habitación necesito hablar algo contigo.-dijo shen.

akali se extraño pero obedeció a shen quien caminando por la oscuridad la guio hasta su habitación y encendió la luz.

akali se sentó en la cama mientras shen se sentaba a su lado.

bien, ¿Qué querías hablar conmigo?.-dijo akali.

bueno lo que pasa es que…-shen cayó en lo ultimo y no se atrevía a mirar a los ojos a akali.

shen, ¿Qué sucede?, tus labios tiemblan al igual que tus manos, ¿todo está bien?.-dijo akali tomando las manos de shen.

shen sentía la cálida mano de akali, esto era ser un humano…uno enamorado.

akali…yo, fui un completo idiota todo este tiempo.-dijo shen.

la declaración golpeo a akali como una bofeteada.-¿Qué quieres decir shen?.-dijo akali extrañada.

shen se acerco a akali quedando a solo centímetros de su rostro y shen le susurro:

yo…te amo.-dijo shen y sin ningún remordimiento beso a akali.

akali estaba tan sorprendida pero a la vez tan feliz, los labios de akali eran suaves y cálidos. los de shen, bueno, eran cálidos y algo ásperos, pero eso hizo aun más excitante ese beso. ambos cerraron los ojos, akali se dejaba llevar por shen quien por la falta de oxigeno corto ese beso.

akali jadeaba pero algo la molestaba por dentro.

shen…no.-dijo akali.-tú responsabilidad como ojo del crepúsculo te impide hacer esto.-dijo akali.

shen empezó a reír levemente y akali quedo sorprendida, ¿shen, riendo? esto debe ser un sueño, shen se acerco otra vez a akali.

pues alguien me dijo que el ojo del crepúsculo si puede estar con la mujer que ama.-dijo shen romántico.

shen robo otro beso a akali, saboreando la boca de akali, mientras que sus manos tocaban las suyas, akali se sentía en el cielo, podría morir feliz ahora.

por la falta de oxigeno tuvieron que separarse nuevamente.

SHEN *JADEO* DIME QUE ESTO NO ES UN SUEÑO.-dijo akali entre jadeos.

¿tú crees que los sueños besarían tan bien?.-dijo shen con una sonrisa en su rostro.

akali rio ante esto, este shen le gustaba más que el anterior.

pero creo que deberías dormir, mejor te dejo.-dijo akali.

shen se levanto de donde estaba y dijo:

¿en verdad quieres irte?.-dijo shen.

…..no.-dijo akali.

entonces quédate junto a mi.-dijo shen.

¿si eso quieres? eso hare.-dijo akali abrazándolo.

shen.-dijo akali de manera lujuriosa.

dime.-dijo shen.

demuéstrame cuanto me amas, y no con palabras…con acciones.-dijo akali lujuriosamente.

shen capto el mensaje que su compañera quería darle entonces, suavemente la arrincono contra la pared y empezó a besarla, el beso era salvaje y desesperado. akali solo se dejaba llevar por las acciones de shen quien le sostenía la pierna acercándola más a el.

akali ayudo a shen a quitarse parte de la armadura solo dejándolo en la ropa de tela que llevaba, shen llevo a akali a la cama sin romper el beso pero que de pronto los labios de shen se trasladaron a su cuello, dando un mordisqueo en cada parte de su cuello. akali empezó a gemir involuntariamente mientras que shen solo proseguía en devorar el cuello de akali, dejando una marca que ya dicha antes significaba "eres mía", ambos nos tenían experiencia en este tipo de cosas, pero eran guiados por el instinto lujurioso que provocaba estar tan cerca del otro.

las manos de shen recorrían el cuerpo de akali, desde sus caderas hasta sus pechos, la ropa comenzaba a estorbar el trabajo de shen entonces miro a akali con una mirada lujuriosa mirando esos profundos ojos color marrón de akali.

akali entendió la mirada y prosiguió a sacarse el atuendo por la parte de arriba quedando sus pechos descubiertos.

shen prosiguió a lamerlos y tocarlos con sus varoniles manos, akali gemía del placer que le brindaba shen, se mordía los labios para no gemir, pero eso fue en vano, no podía contenerlos incitando a shen a proseguir con sus caricias.

shen empezó a sentir que su erección comenzaba a molestar y había que atenderla con la mas suma urgencia, para su suerte akali hablo.

¿el crepúsculo necesita de la sombra para seguir con su camino?.-dijo akali.

guíame.-dijo shen.

akali le quito lo restante de ropa de arriba mientras que admiraba el cuerpo bien trabajado de shen, shen se saco su pantalón y solo con la ropa interior en donde se notaba que alguien necesitaba ayuda urgentemente, pero shen solo desprendió la parte de debajo de akali quedando completamente desnuda, los dedos de shen acariciaron su intimidad haciendo que akali gimiera aun más fuerte de placer.

después de un rato de esa aparentemente divertida acción akali con un movimiento rápido saco la ropa interior de shen, mientras que involuntariamente sus piernas se abrían al ver el miembro erecto de shen.

shen prosiguió a penetrarla despacio pero al sentir su miembro con la intimidad de akali no pudo contenerse y entro con fuerza.

akali grito pero no de dolor si no de placer, un movimiento muy excitante.

¿estás bien?¿te lastime?.-dijo shen preocupado.

no te preocupes.-dijo akali.-solo prosigue.

shen bastante satisfecho con la respuesta prosiguió a embestirla lentamente pero de pronto y sin darse cuenta, los movimientos se hicieron cada vez más rápido mientras que el gruñía y akali gemía con placer. shen sentía que el final estaba cerca pero al parecer a ambos se les había olvidado que podría producir eso, aunque otra cosita se encargaría de eso no deseado.

shen penetro con más fuerza mientras que los 2 estaban en el orgasmo total, akali arqueo la espalda y luego shen cayo suavemente sobre ella.

los cuerpos cansados de los 2 ninjas reposaban en la cama, mientras que akali dormía plácidamente en el pecho de shen que encajaba perfectamente en sus musculosos brazos, shen ahora tenía un propósito por el cual luchar, akali, y de ahora en adelante el shen serio y sin sentimientos murió, ahora el seria un poco más animado.

akali sabía que shen sería serio con los alumnos, animado con kennen y ella y seria el hombre mas romántico cuando estén a solas.

y así es como el amor entre estos ninjas se volvió puro y eterno, la luna de sangre fue la testigo de esta unión entre ninjas enamorados, el amor entre shen y akali fue marcado por la misma luna de sangre.

el amor marcado por la sangre de la luna es tan puro y fuerte, que nada podrá romperlo.

y es así como el amor entre estos 2 ninjas seria eterno y muy hermoso, ahora ambos…

ESTABAN EQUILIBRADOS FINALMENTE….

FIN.

HOLAAAAAAAAAAAA, AMIGUINES, BUENO ESTE ES EL FIN DEL PROYECTO "LA SOMBRA DEL CREPUSCULO", ME DIVERTI MUCHO HACIENDO ESTA HISTORIA Y COMO SIEMPRE DEJANDO VOLAR MI IMAGINACION, Y ASI COMO EL PROYECTO ANTERIOR ESTE CAPITULO ES MUCHISIMO MAS EXTENSO QUE LOS DEMAS.

GRACIAS POR SU APOYO Y QUIERO AGRADER A LA ACADEMIA POR ESTE PREMI….OKNO

QUIERO AGRADECER A TODAS ESAS PERSONAS QUE ME SIGUIERON DURANTE MI AVENTURA JUNTO A ESTA PAREJA:

PRELAW BIRCH: DEJANDO REVIEW Y MENSAJES PRIVADOS SIEMPRE, MUY LEAL Y CON UN FIC DE MORIRSE :D.

NAXUSS: FIEL SEGUIDOR QUE ME SIGUO DESDE MI ANTERIOR PROYECTO JUNTO A BIRCH.

KORI JALARU: UNA MUY BUENA AMIGA QUE TIENE SU PROPIO FIC QUE PUEDE LLEGAR HASTA EL CORAZON.

EZUNY: UN SEGUIDOR RECIENTE DEL FIC QUE ME DIO SUS REVIEWS SABIENDO QUE ME ALEGRAN MI DIA.

Anon46513Xdd: UN SEGUIDOR RECIENTE QUE ME ALEGRO CON UNO DE SUS REVIEWS.

WOLFANGZ: MUY BUEN SEGUIDOR Y DEJANDO LOS REVIEWS QUE ME ENCANTAN.

MECHERAZO: SOLO COMENTO UNA VEZ PERO VAYA QUE ME EMOCIONE PORQUE ALGUIEN MAS OPINA.

Y UN SALUDO A TOOOOOOOOODA LA GENTE QUE ME LEE PERO NO DEJA REVIEWS, LOS QUIERO A TODOS POR IGUAL Y ME ALEGRA QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO MI TRABAJO.

LA SIGUIENTE HISTORIA TITULADA " LA SANADORA DEL CASTIGO" SERA UN VARUS X SORAKA Y SERA ESTRENADA EL DOMINGO :D ATENTOS.

REVIEWS PARA ESTE FINAL QUE PARA MI FUE MUY HERMOSO. TAMBIEN LOS MENSAJES PRIVADOS QUE RESPONDO :3.

BUENO, ESO HA SIDO TODO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO LA HISTORIA, PONELE FOLLOW Y FAVORITOS Y NOS LEEMOS EN EL PROX PROYECTO TITULADO "LA SANADORA DEL CASTIGO".

Y CON ESTO DOY FIN A "LA SOMBRA DEL CREPUSCULO" …SOY FABIAN VILLEGAS :3 Y CON ESTO LES DIGO AMIGUINES.

ADIOSSSS n.n :3 :D


End file.
